Un perdon, una mision y un sentimiento
by ino-sakura14
Summary: Sasuke volvio hace dos años a Konoha, todos en la aldea estan felices por su regreso, todos menos Yamanaka Ino...¿porque? entren y lean... SasuIno,NaruHina y alguna otra que se me ocurra :P
1. Chapter 1

Holas…bueno comenzando con otro fics pero esta vez un SasuIno una pareja que me gusta mucho…me costo un poco decidirme si hacer o no este fanfics pero al final me decido y aquí estoy jajajajja

Holas…bueno comenzando con otro fics pero esta vez un **SasuIno** una pareja que me gusta mucho…me costo un poco decidirme si hacer o no este fanfics pero al final me decido y aquí estoy jajajajja.

Ojala les guste…¡¡Sayo!!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo, específicamente 2 años, hace 2 años Uchiha Sasuke había regresado a Konoha, Tsunade-Sama lo había perdonado, los más felices eran Naruto y Sakura, pero sin embargo había una persona que todavía no perdonaba al Uchiha, esa persona era Yamanaka Ino.

-Buenos días frentezota-dijo Ino que acababa de llegar a Ichiraku.

-Buenos días puerca-dijo la pelirrosa.

-COMO ME LLAMASTE-grito la rubia.

-acaso estas sorda o que…P-U-E-R-Q-U-I-T-A…

-argg…maldita frente de marquesina ahora veras.

-valla tan temprano y ustedes ya estan pelando-dijo el pelinegro.

-Sasuke-kun-chillo Sakura aferrandose al brazo de Sasuke.

-luego nos vemos-dijo la rubia antes de dar media vuelta e irse ante la vista de los dos ninjas.

-veo que aun no te perdona-dijo con un tono de tristeza Sakura.

-no es como que necesite su perdón-respondió el Uchiha.

-pero…-fue interrumpida

-quieres comer algo-pregunto de improviso el chico.

-claro-respondió Sakura con una gran sonrisa aferrandose cada vez más al brazo de Sasuke.

En otro lugar…

-maldito Sasuke…argg…no se como Sakura lo aguanta aunque ya estoy acostumbrada después de todo, ella siempre a estado enamorada de el, es lógico que lo halla perdonado, pero yo…yo NUNCA LO PERDONARE…-grito la chica, hasta que escucho una voz tras ella.

-a quien nunca vas a perdonar Ino-chan-pregunto el chico.

-eso ya deberías saberlo Kiba-kun.

-vamos hasta Tsunade-sama lo perdono, todavía no entiendo porque sientes tanto odio hacia el.

-bueno…te lo explicare para que veas que tengo razón, lo que pasa es…

Mientras en Ichiraku…

-Sasuke-kun te puede hacer una pregunta-dijo la pelirrosa un tanto sonrojada.

-que-dijo fríamente el chico.

-yo…etto…porque me in-vitaste a comer-dijo mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un fuerte color rojo.

-hmp…solo era eso pensé que era algo mas importante-dijo Sasuke-pero no te hagas ilusiones, esto no es una cita como piensas, digamos que es solo una salida de amigos, o mas bien de compañeros de equipo nada mas-respondió dedicándole una de sus miradas mas frías.

-pero…yo creía…

-mejor no creas lo es imposible tu y yo nunca tendremos nada Sakura, pensé que en todo este tiempo ya te habías dado cuenta de que eso nunca pasara-respondió tranquilamente-bueno, tengo otras cosas que hacer adiós-dijo antes de pagar la cuenta y dejar a Sakura al borde del llanto.

-_porque Sasuke…porque no me amas como yo te amo a ti…porque nunca me has querido…-_esta vez ya no aguanto mas y las lagrimas bajaron libremente por sus mejillas.

Con Ino y Kiba…

-así que esa es la razón

-si ves que si es como para odiarlo

-si pero igual…tampoco están grave que digamos-dijo Kiba recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza-ouch! eso dolió

-tarado tu no entiendes porque eres hombre y no tienes sentimientos-dijo Ino.

-si si lo que digas…y ahora que vas hacer-pregunto el castaño.

-creo que entrenare un poco

-bueno creo que ya me voy…por cierto no entrenes hasta tan tarde dijeron que en la noche iba a llover.

-esta bien

-sayonara-dijo Kiba

-sayonara…

Y así pasaron las horas e Ino seguía entrenando arduamente, lo que había dicho Kiba era cierto y en poco tiempo había empezado a llover, pero eso a ella no le importaba, lo único que tenia en mente era hacerse más fuerte para derrotarlo y hacerlo pagar por todo el mal que le había causado.

-_lo pagaras…te juro que lo pagaras Sasuke-_fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de caer inconciente al piso por falta de chakra.

-sigue siendo la misma chica débil de siempre…no has cambiado en nada Ino-dijo una voz fría mientras tomaba a la rubia entre sus brazos y la llevaba quien sabe donde.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Que les pareció? Se que esta muy corto el capi pero no me quiero hacer ilusiones con este fanfics

Dejen reviews para saber si lo continuo o no…

Sayo!!

.:Megumi:.


	2. ¿Me perdonas?

Hola…bueno espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo aquí les traigo el 2: **¿Me Perdonas? **Ojala les guste

Sayonara!!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-_lo pagaras…te juro que lo pagaras Sasuke-_fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de caer inconciente al piso por falta de chakra.

-sigue siendo la misma chica débil de siempre…no has cambiado en nada Ino-dijo una voz fría mientras tomaba a la rubia entre sus brazos y la llevaba quien sabe donde.

Camino por un largo rato, las pequeñas gotas de lluvia bajaban por sus oscuros cabellos y el frío aire recorría su pecho que se encontraba un poco descubierto(N/A: en este fics Sasuke ocupa la ropa de Shippuden pero después de que mata a Itachi xD).

Hasta que al fin llego a su casa, la gran mansión Uchiha lo que mas había extrañado después de su partida, se introdujo con algunos problemas ya que aun llevaba a Ino en brazo, pero cuando al fin lo logro subió a su habitación y la deposito sobre su cama, fue al baño, se baño y se cambio ropa, luego fue a la cocina y preparo algo de comer, el ramen de Ichiraku nunca le gusto mucho, además de su mino discusión con Sakura se le quito el apetito y dejo mas de la mitad del plato.

En otro Lugar…

Sakura vagaba por las calles de Konoha sin rumbo fijo aunque no entendía porque Sasuke aun seguía tratándola de esa manera tan fría, como si para el fuera una simple desconocida ¿acaso nunca la quiso ni siquiera un poco? … ¿Cómo era posible que ella aun siguiera enamorada de alguien que nunca le dijo _te quiero _o un simple _cuídate ?_...preguntas como esta pasaban por su mente hasta que choco con alguien lo que iso que cayera automáticamente al piso con aquel sujeto encima de ella.

-oye idiota fíjate por donde vas-dijo antes de encontrarse con unos profundos ojos azules que la miraba intensamente.

-perdón Sakura-chan no te vi-se excusaba el chico mientras le ofrecía una mano a la pelirrosa para que pudiera levantarse.

-Naruto…pero que haces acá pensé que hoy día tenias que juntarte con Hinata-san-pregunto Sakura.

-lo que pasa es-pero algo lo detuvo, se fijo que los ojos de su amiga estaban un poco rojos e hinchados, no se tardo en preguntar el porque de eso-has estado llorando?

-yo…no…que tonterías dices-dijo tratando de sonreír, cosa que no le resulto mucho.

-no mientas te conozco bien

-yo…ya no lo soporta mas Naruto-el llanto le gano una vez mas y se echo a los brazos del rubio tratando de encontrar protección-esto…me esta matando…

-que sucedió Sakura-chan-pregunto preocupado por la actitud de su compañera.

-el…yo…no entiendo porque siempre a sido así conmigo

-es por Sasuke no?-esta solo asintió con la cabeza-te he dicho miles de veces que te olvides de el pero nunca mes haces caso

-no es tan fácil Naruto

-lo se pero por tu bien deberías intentarlo no crees?

-Naruto tu crees que Sasuke-kun me haya querido alguna vez

-yo…

En la mansión…

Le costaba abrir los ojos, sentía su cara ardiendo y algo húmedo en si frente, fue abriendo poco a poco sus azulinos ojos, hasta que pudo ver que esa habitaron era completamente diferente a la suya ¿Dónde estaba? Se pregunto asustada, se intento acomodar un poco y en frente de ella estaba la respuesta: Sasuke. Este la miraba fijamente a los ojos con una mirada intimidante y fría a la vez…

-q-que hago aquí?-pregunto aun atontada y sorprendida.

-tuviste suerte que te haya encontrado

-encontrado?

-si, cuando iba por el parque vi a una patética Kunoichi entrenando y supe de inmediato que eras tu-respondió con una sonrisa de superioridad-después te desmayaste y bueno, creo que me diste lastima y te traje a mi casa.

-veo que sigues siendo el mismo engreído de siempre…no has cambiado en nada-dijo Ino fulminándolo con la mirada, dentro de ella un odio inmenso la invadía.

-si…creo que si pero prefiero ser un engreído hacer un ninja débil que se desmaya a la primera.

-arrggg…Sasuke eres tan…

-tan que eh?-pregunto desafiante

-tan…ENGREIDO, ORGULLOSO, MACHISTA Y CRUEL-grito a los cuatro vientos mientras inflaba sus cachetes de forma graciosa.

-sigue siendo tan gritona como siempre-murmuro por lo bajo mientras veía como la rubia se comportaba como una niña pequeña-tienes hambre?-pregunto cambiando rápidamente el tema.

-no-respondió Ino, pero su estomago la traiciono y de inmediato empezó hacer unos ruidos extraños, se sonrojo y luego miro a Sasuke pero rápidamente desvío su mirada-creo que si.

-bien…creo que tendré que traer algo para que comas-dijo saliendo de su habitación, Ino se sorprendió y abrió sus ojos de una manera sobrenatural… ¿Sasuke buscando algo para que ella comiera?...definitivamente no entendía nada.

Al cabo de unos minutos apareció Sasuke con una bandeja con comida y la puso al lado de Ino.

-come- le ordeno para luego sentarse al lado de ella pero dándole la espalda.Ino obedeció empezó a comer, pero una pregunta cruzo su mente ¿Por qué Sasuke estaba haciendo esto? Dejo la bandeja a una lado y pregunto- Sasuke…puedo preguntarte algo?

-que quieres?

-tu…etto…porque estas haciendo esto por mi?

-digamos que es una forma de pedirte perdón-esta vez se giro y la miro directamente a los ojos, la rubia esta vez si que no lo podía creer, Sasuke pidiéndole perdón a ella?,no , esto definitivamente no podía ser verdad, para comprobarlo empezó a acercarse mas al pelinegro hasta que quedo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, Sasuke se sorprendió mas no dijo nada, Ino delicadamente levanto su mano hasta tocar una de las mejillas del chico y la apretó fuertemente-Ouch! Porque rayos hiciste eso-exclamo furioso sobandose la mejilla.

-Sasuke…estas bien-pregunto esta vez poniendo una de sus manos manos sobre la frente del chico

-claro que estoy bien porque lo preguntas?

-es obvio o no?

-que es obvio?

-por favor…Sasuke Uchiha pidiéndome perdón ja! Esa no se la cree ni el mismo Naruto-dijo Ino.

-para todo hay una primera vez no?

-si…pero-la rubia aun no comprendía bien todo esto le resultaba muy extraño pero a la vez ¿agradable?...

-bueno si no me quieres perdonar es problema tuyo pero yo no te voy a rogar mas-dijo parándose de su cama, pero sintió una mano agarrarle el brazo, se giro y vio unos hermosos ojos azules que lo miraban tiernamente, en un momento se perdió en ese increíble mar, pero luego volvió a la realidad.

-porque me detienes?-pregunto tratando de evitar aquella azulina mirada pero resultaba ser algo imposible.

-yo…Sasuke…lo siento de verdad…esque todo esto me parece extraño-se excuso la rubia.

-porque?-pregunto el moreno

-porque bueno…tu…pidiendo perdón es como si Naruto dejara de comer Ramen-respondió con una sonrisa

-jajaaa…es verdad…pero esta vez es cierto… y bien que dices ¿me perdonas?-dijo con una sonrisa juguetona que iso que la rubia se sonrojara notoriamente.

-haber…déjame pensarlo-dijo poniendo uno de sus dedos en su barbilla para luego dirigirle una mirada muy traviesa al Uchiha-¡Kya claro que si! …pero antes…

-pero antes que?

-antes tienes que hacer algo-dijo Ino

-que cosa

-tienes que darme un beso-respondió firme pero sonrojada.

-un…beso-balbuceo Sasuke mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un intenso color rojo.

-si…un beso…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Holas perdón por no subir el capi antes pero no he tenido tiempo, ojala este capi les halla gustado, tratare de poner lo antes posible el otro

Dejen reviwes!! xD

Sayo!!

.:Megumi:.


	3. Interrupciones

Holas…aquí devuelta jajajjaja me tarde mucho en actualizar gomen u.u pero estas semanas e estado muiiii ocupada…pero al fina… la conthi

xD iia q tn bm

Sayo!!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-antes tienes que hacer algo-dijo Ino

-que cosa

-tienes que darme un beso-respondió firme pero sonrojada.

-un…beso-balbuceo Sasuke mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un intenso color rojo.

-si…un beso…

Un largo silencio se iso presente entre los 2 jóvenes, se miraban directamente mientras sus mejillas iban tomando cada vez un color mas rojo, Sasuke era el que s encontraba peor, su gran orgullo Uchiha lo había abandonado y ahora no sabia que otro lado estaba Ino, esta disfrutaba de la situación aunque al igual que Sasuke estaba muy nerviosa, al ver la cara completamente enrojecida del pelinegro no pudo evitar soltar ponerse a reír, cosa que confundió un poco al Uchiha…

-y tu de que te ríes

-jajajajjaja…de verdad……jajaja….pensaste que yo era tan fácil jajaajajaj-la rubia no podía para de reír.

-de que hablas-dijo Sasuke aun mas confundido

-por favor de verdad creíste que yo era así de fácil que me iba a dejar besar por cualquiera?-pregunto alzan una ceja.

-lo que pasa esque yo no soy cualquiera-respondió con voz juguetona Sasuke, cosa que iso que Ino se sonrojara un poco.

-yo ya me olvide de ti Sasuke-contesto desviando la mirada.

-de verdad?-pregunto aun con el mismo tono.

-porque debería mentirte

-no se…entonces porque evitas mirarme-pregunto levantando delicadamente el mentón de la rubia para que lo mirara.

-Sasuke…yo…-balbuceo Ino, no sabia que hacer, el rostro de Sasuke estaba a solo 3 centímetros del suyo, podía sentir como su respiración chocaba contra sus labios.

-vez…lo sabia aun no te has olvidado de mi-susurro el Uchiha suavemente al odio de Ino.

Con esto ultimo, acortaron la distancia que existía entre ambos, sellando sus labios en un dulce beso, beso que duro solo unos segundos ya que cierta persona llego a interrumpir.

-oye Sasuke teme obaa-chan quie-pero no pudo continuar, abrió los ojos a mas no poder, ambos ninjas se separaron automáticamente al ver al recién llegado

-dobe…es-esto no es lo que piensas-se excusaba Sasuke

-jajajaja…no creas Sasuke jajajaj lo vi perfectamente jajaja-reía abiertamente el rubio mofándose de sus amigos-espera a que se enteren todos jaajajaajaj.

-DEJA DE REIRTE QUIERES-grito Sasuke que en esos momentos estaba perdiendo completamente la paciencia, pero el rubio no le hacia caso.

-Naruto-hablo por fin Ino-que pasa Ino?-pregunto el Uzumaki.

-SI LE DICES A ALGUIEN LO QUE ACABAS DE VER TE JURO QUE LE CUENTO A NEJI QUE ANOCHE SALISTE A CAMER CON TENTEN-grito aun mas fuerte que el Uchiha.

-ya te dije que fue solo una salida de amigos-dijo Naruto sonrojado.

-y bien…tu decides-dijo Ino-tu hablas y yo hablo.

Naruto trago ruidosamente, si Ino hablaba estaba mas que muerto.

-esta bien.

-entonces…que era lo que venias a decirme baka-pregunto Sasuke.

- lo que pasa esque la vieja Tsunade nos mando a llamar al parecer para una misión aunque no me acuerdo bien.

-a nosotros y a quien más-pregunto Sasuke

-bueno a todos a ti a Kiba, Hinata, Ino Shikamaru a todos-contesto el rubio.

-entonces que esperamos hay que ir-dijo el Uchiha levantándose.-vamos.

-hai-contestaron Ino y Naruto

Caminaron un buen rato en silencio, Sasuke e Ino trataban de ir lo mas alejados posible, a Naruto todo esto le causaba mucha gracia, aunque trataba de no reírse, las ganas lo comían por dentro, así pasaron 15 minutos hasta que por fin llegaron a la oficina de la Hokage.

-bueno creo que ya están todos-dijo Tsunade-bien, su misión consistirá en…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bueno que les pareció?

Gomen x la conti tan corta pero no ando con mucha inspiración últimamente u.u

**4 reviews y conthi **

Prox. Capitulo: "La misión"

Dejen reviews

Sayo!!

.:Megumi:.


	4. La mision

Hola bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo 4 gomen na sai por la demora, pero esta semana e estado viendo un anime nuevo que encontré así que no e tenido mucho tiempo para capi lo trate de hacer mas largo que el anterior…ojala les guste

Sayo!!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Caminaron un buen rato en silencio, Sasuke e Ino trataban de ir lo mas alejados posible, a Naruto todo esto le causaba mucha gracia, aunque trataba de no reírse, las ganas lo comían por dentro, así pasaron 15 minutos hasta que por fin llegaron a la oficina de la Hokage._

-bueno creo que ya están todos-dijo Tsunade-bien, su misión consistirá en escoltar a los 3 hijos del feudal de la aldea de la Neblina a diferentes aldeas, cada uno de ellos se ira a una diferente, la misión en si puede ser consideraba como B o C, pero esta vez será considerada como A.

-y…se puede saber porque-pregunto Neji

-estos chicos llevan consigo un pergamino con todos los jutsus medicinales de su aldea, como ya deben saber siempre andan otros ninjas merodeando y la noticia de que los hijos del feudal viajaran ya ha llegado a oídos de otras aldeas por lo tanto la misión podría resultar un poco riesgosa-…Un silencio un poco incomodo se iso presente en la oficina.

-alguien tiene alguna pregunta?-dijo la Hokage

-no ninguna-respondieron casi todos.

-bien entonces en una hora en la entrada de la aldea, los espero a todos, tengo algo que informarles-todos asintieron-una ultima cosa antes de que se vallan…Neji, Shikamaru-ambos ninjas levantaron la mirada-ustedes dos son los capitanes de la misión.

-hai-respondieron ambos, todos desaparecieron, yéndose a diferentes lugares para preparar sus cosas, en una hora mas tendrían que partir.

Pero había una pequeña excepción, 3 jóvenes, dos rubios y uno azabache, caminaban en la misma dirección, los mismos que solo hace un momento habían estado en una situación un tanto incomoda

-oye teme-dijo uno de los rubios-y que ya son novios o algo parecido-pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-p-pero que tonterías dices baka-respondió el pelinegro sonrojado.-ella y yo no somos nada.-dijo mirándolo, esta se dio cuento de eso y no tardo en preguntar.

-tengo algo en la cara o que porque me miras tanto Sasuke.

-emm…yo nada que te importe Ino-y siguió su camino junto con Naruto.

-COMO QUE NADA QUE ME INTERESE ESTABAN HABLANDO DE MI NO ES SIERTO-grito la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

-valla si que eres mas fastidiosa que Sakura

-argg…Sasuke no me compares con esa frentezota quieres?

-te estas comportando igual que ella sabes.

-hmp-fue lo único que respondió Ino , ya estaba mas que irritada con la actitud del Uchiha al estar comparándola con Sakura, por otro lado Naruto estaba aguantando las ganas de no reírse, ver a esos dos pelear si que era un buen espectáculo…

En otro lugar...

Una linda peliazul caminaba libremente por las calles de las aldea-_"por fin tendré una misión con Naruto-kun…esta es mi oportunidad para decirle lo que siento-_pensaba la chica sonrojada.

-Oe Hinata-grito un chico castaño con dos marcas rojas en cada mejilla.

-q-que ocurre Kiba-pregunto Hinata saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-te dirigías a la entrada de la aldea no?-pregunto

-h-hai

-entonces voy contigo pero antes necesito que me acompañes a un lugar…que dices?

-a que lugar Kiba-kun?-pregunto Hinata

-no te puedo decir a no ser que quieras acompañarme-respondió con su típica sonrisa.

-bueno vamos-dijo la Hyuga con una tierna sonrisa.

Con Naruto, Ino y Sasuke…

Estos se habían encontrado otra vez, como siempre Sasuke e Ino iban discutiendo solo por tonterías, pero al parecer disfrutaban de ello, al doblar en una de las esquinas, encontraron a Sakura que venia conversando con Shikamaru.

-Sakura-chan-dijo el rubio asiendo señas con las manos para que se acercaran a ellos.

-Naruto no pensé encontrarte aquí-dijo Sakura.

-bueno lo que pasa es…-y así le contó todo la historia y los problemas que había tenido con la rubia y el pelinegro.

-y eso fue lo que paso

-me alegro que Ino lo halla perdonado-dijo sinceramente Sakura

-si y valla que lo perdono bien-dijo Naruto recordando aquella imagen que vio en la mañana.

-por que lo dices?

-no por nada.

Caminaron todos juntos hasta por fin llegar a aquel lugar acordado por la Hokage, al llegar, pudieron ver claramente como Hinata y Kiba se abrazaban, esa escena dejo a mas de uno sorprendido, ambos ninjas al ver que los habían descubiertos se soltaron altiro y se sonrojaron fuertemente.

-si que te lo tenias bien guardado Hinata-dijo la pelirosa con una voz burlona.

-y yo que creía que aun te gustaba N-pero se callo al ver como todas las miradas se posaban sobre ella.

-ibas a decir algo Sakura-chan-pregunto el Uzumaki

-n-no nada Naruto no me hagas caso

Cuando ya estaban todos reunidos la Godaime se iso presente ye empezó a explicar los riesgos y las desventajas que tenia la misión, al terminar los 12 jóvenes emprendieron la marcha hacia la aldea de la Neblina. Al estar a pocos kilómetros de la puerta principal de la aldea Shikamaru y Neji se detuvieron e instantáneamente todos los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-que ocurre?-pregunto Naruto.

-nos detendremos aquí para explicarles la estrategia que hemos creado.-contesto secamente Neji.

-bien lo que haremos es lo siguiente-esta vez fue Shikamaru quien hablo-como somos 12 en total nos separaremos en 3 grupos de 4 personas, cada equipo llevara a uno de los hijos del feudal, así será mas fácil poder protegerlos y pondrá en desventaja a los ninjas que posiblemente nos quieran atacar.

-y cuales serán los equipos-dijo Sakura. (_InnerSakura: cha!! Ojala me toque con Sasuke-kun!!)_

-en el primer equipo estará: Lee, TenTen, yo y Sakura -dijo Neji-en el segundo: Sasuke, Naruto, Ino y Hinata en el ultimo: Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba y Chouji.

-_(Inner Sakura: cha no puede ser no me toco con Sasuke-kun, arrggg maldita puerca, tiene tanta suerte)-_pensó Sakura

Al término de la explicación se organizaron mejor y entraron a la aldea, ya a dentro los recibió uno de los guardias guiándolos hacia la mansión en donde encontraban las 3 personas que debían proteger.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bueno hasta aquí dejo el 4º capitulo, ojala les halla gustado, no he podido actualizar porque tenia malo el Internet T_T…

**En un rato mas subo la conthi xq la tngho lista ^^  
**

**Prox. Capitulo: **"Los hijos del feudal".

Sayo!!

.::Megumi::.


	5. Los hijos del Feudal

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cuando entraron a la mansión pudieron ver perfectamente un mural enorme que ocupaba casi todo la pared de la sala, al que mas le extraño fue a Naruto así que no tardo en preguntar.

-oe Kadsuki-san-le dijo a uno de los guardias.

-si?

-que significa eso-dijo señalando el mural.

-"eso" como tu lo llamas muestra la historia de esta aldea, su primer Mizukage y esas cosas.-dijo Kadzuki.

-ah…-fue lo único que dijo el rubio, al rato después llegaron los 3 ninjas que tenían que

ser escoltados. El primero en entrar fue un chico de cabello negro azulado muy parecido al de Sasuke, alto de aproximadamente unos 20 años, el segundo era totalmente diferente, su cabello era rubio como el de Naruto, aparentaba menos edad que el anterior, el ultimo tenia el pelo castaño, grandes ojos verdes iguales a los de Sakura.

-bien ellos son Reiki-apunto al pelinegro-Ranmaru y Koshiro, a partir de este momento estos tres chicos están bajo su cuidado.

Dicho esto, los 15 jóvenes se dirigieron a la salida de la ladea, todo era completo silencio, lo único que se escuchaba eran algunos murmullos de parte de Ino y Sakura pero nada mas, cuando llegaron, Shikamaru explico el plan a los 3 nuevos integrantes y luego cada grupo tomo su ruta correspondiente…

Reiki, era el nombre del chico que estaba en el grupo de Naruto, este no dejaba de ver los ojos de Hinata, ella se daba cuenta y se sonrojaba a más no poder, acto que no pasaba desapercibido por los otros 3 integrantes.

-Reiki-sama puedo hacerle una pregunta-dijo Ino

-claro, pero por favor no me trates con tanta formalidad, que no se te olvide que solo soy un año mayor que tu-dijo Reiki, y así empezaron una grata conversación, Sasuke no le quitaba los ojos de encima a ninguno de los dos, trataba de ir lo mas cerca posible para poder oír lo que conversaban, por una extraña razón se sentía incomodo con la escena que se estaba presentando frente a sus ojos.

-teme, yo que tu tendría cuidado-dijo Naruto

-de que hablas dobe

- sabes perfectamente lo que digo, parece que a Ino le callo bastante bien Reiki.

-y a mi que me importa-dijo Sasuke conteniendo las ganas de pegarle a Naruto o a Reiki.

-si como no… vamos acéptalo, no les has quitado los ojos de encima a esos dos

-porque no te callas maldito zorro

-estas enojado porque sabes que lo que te digo es verdad

-hmp.-gruño por lo bajo Sasuke-hey ustedes

Todos se giraron a ver al pelinegro.

-que ocurre-pregunto Ino

-descansaremos aquí

-porque

-porque yo lo digo

-así y quien crees que eres para venir a darnos ordenes-reclamo furiosa la rubia

-que no se te olvide que Shikamaru me puso a cargo de este grupo así que aunque no te guste vas a tener que seguir mis ordenes.

-no seas mentiroso nunca dijo eso

-lo habrías escuchado si no hubieras estado coqueteando con Reiki-dijo por fin Sasuke.

Todos quedaron en silencio, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho miro a Ino de reojo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Ino también se sonrojo por tal acusación de parte del Uchiha.

-y tienes algún problema con eso, además yo no estaba coqueteando con el s-

solo…estab-ba mirándolo.

-CLARO QUE NO TENGO NINGUN PROBLEMA NO ME IMPORTA CON QUIEN COQUETEES ESO ES PROBLEMA TUYO.

-ENTONCES PORQUE DIABLOS ME ESTAS RECLAMANDO

-YO NO TE ESTOY RECLAMANDO NADA-al final los dos empezaron a gritar, gritos iban y gritos venían, a Naruto le causaba mucha gracia aquella pelea pero no así a Hinata.

-etto…Ino-chan Sasuke-kun y-yo creo que-pero los gritos aun seguían, la ojiperla intento de nuevo

-yo…chicos…-nada, aun los gritos, a Hinata ya se le había acabado la paciencia y no tardo en hacerse notar.

-PODRIAN CALLARSE DE UNA VEZ-grito aun mas fuerte que Sasuke e Ino-QUE INPRESION LE ESTAMOS DANDO A REIKI-SAMA.

-valla Hinata y desde cuando te interesa tanto Reiki-san?-pregunto insinuante Ino

-etto…watashi…-se sonrojo al instante y bajo la mirada jugando con sus dedos como siempre lo hacia.

-pueden dejar su tonta conversión de mujeres para otro día-dijo enojado Sasuke

-estamos en una misión saben.

-grrr… esta bien-murmuro la rubia.

-hay que parar aquí y buscar un refugio rápido-dijo el pelinegro-miren-apunto al cielo y pudieron ver como habían nubes entre negras y plomos cubriendo el cielo.-lo mas probable esque haya una tormenta, hay que buscar un lugar seguro para refugiarnos hasta que la tormenta pase.

Todos asintieron y con la ayuda del byakugan de Hinata no tardaron mucho en encontrar el lugar perfecto para descansar, una casa abandonada cerca de unas colinas, tenia 3 piezas, 2de ellas con una cama matrimonial, (una mas chica que la otra) y la ultima tenia una cama de 1 plaza ½, un living comedor, cocina, y 2 baños, al parecer estaba abondonada, el polvo lo decía todo.

-Sasuke-dijo Ino-como dormiremos, hay 3 piezas y somos 5.

-mmm….Reiki dormirá en una pieza solo y …bueno tendrás que dormir con Hinata y yo con el dobe-esto ultimo lo dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-yo no quiero dormir contigo-dijo Naruto.

-yo tampoco quiero dormir contigo-respondió bastante fastidiado el Uchiha.-si quieres puedes dormir con Hinata o con Ino a mi no me interesa.

-porque no duermes tu mejor con Ino se nota que se tienen confianza-dijo burlándose el Rubio.

-esta vez si que te pasaste Naruto-murmuro Sasuke antes de lanzarse sobre el y empezar a pelear.

Ino, que ya estaba con más de una venita en la frente grito:

-DEJEN DE PELEAR QUIEREN… ES RIDICULO-ambos obedecieron y se separaron.

-yo elijare las parejas-dijo firme la rubia, pero con un notoria rubor en las mejillas.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bueno eso a sido todo, ojala les gusthe tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible.

**Prox. Capitulo: Una declaración y un corazón roto.**

Dejen reviews, depende de cuantos dejen veré si subo o no la conthi ^^

Sayo!!

**Megumii.**


	6. Peleas y Lagrimas

Hola… aquí actualizando gomen por la demora, pero aun tenia muchas ideas en la cabeza y no sabia cual de todas poner para la continuación, pero bueno finalmente me decidí por este ^^ ojala les gusthe….

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ino, que ya estaba con más de una venita en la frente grito:

-DEJEN DE PELEAR QUIEREN… ES RIDICULO-ambos obedecieron y se separaron.

-yo elijare las parejas-dijo firme la rubia, pero con un notoria rubor en las mejillas.

-creo que seria lo mejor-dijo Reiki sonriendo.

-bien entonces-tomo un poco de aire antes de seguir hablando-Naruto dormirá conmigo, Hinata con Reiki y Sasuke solo.

-eso no se puede-dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido

-así y porque no

-Reiki es el cliente tiene que tener todas las comodidades y no puede mezclarse con nosotros-respondió tranquilamente el azebeche.

-bueno en ese caso… - dijo resignada la rubia-tendré que dormir contigo y Naruto con Hinata.

Un incomodo silencio se iso presente, los cuatro chicos estaban mas que sonrojados, Ino miro disimuladamente a Sasuke, cuando sus miradas chocaron ambos la bajaron instantáneamente.

-que pasa les comió la lengua el gato?-dijo burlándose Reiki-vamos digan algo me estoy aburriendo.- Nadie respondió-no se ustedes pero yo voy a ir a ver que tal es mi habitación-y así lo iso, se retiro dejando a los cuatro ninjas solos.

-creo q-que deberíamos hacer lo mismo-dijo Sasuke, los otros solamente asintieron.

La habitación era pequeña en si, pero tenia lo justo y necesario, una cama matrimonial acompañada con dos mesas de noche a cada uno de sus lados y un sillón. Hasta el momento todo iba bien, la habitación era bastante cómoda, pero había un solo problema. La CAMA. Esa era la gran dificultad que tenían, todos sabían lo que podía pasar entre un hombre y una mujer con una sola cama, solo pensar en aquella idea hacia que sus rostros enrojecieran deliberadamente.

-yo dormiré en la cama-rompió el silencio la rubia.

-claro que no YO dormiré en la cama-reclamo el Uchiha.

-Sasuke podrías por una vez en tu vida ser un poco más caballero no vez que soy una dama.

-si claro como no, eres una dama solo cuando te conviene.

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo casi matándolo con la mirada.

-deberías ser mas femenina y menos gritona así te conseguirías un novio mas rápido.

-y quien rayos eres tu para decirme algo así-grito Ino-yo que sepa tu tampoco tienes novia.

-no pierdo mi valioso tiempo en estupideces como esa.

-si claro, porque no aceptas de una vez que dejaste de ser el galán de Konoha y que ya nadie se muere por ti.

-yo no estaría tan seguro-dijo de una forma arrogante.

-y se puede saber por que-pregunto Ino.

-porque yo se que aunque no me trates como antes y grites a las 4 vientos que me odias sigues enamorada de mi aparte de unas cuantas mas-su tono no había cambiado nada, tan arrogante como siempre, aquellas palabras habían echo que la pelirubia se sonrojara, pero de rabia, de toda la ira que en ese momento sentía por el Uchiha.

-QUIEN CREES QUE ERES PARA DECIRME SEMEJANTE COSA UCHIHA HACE BASTANTE TIEMPO QUE PARA MI YA NO ERES EL CENTRO DEL UNIVERSO , NO SE QUIENES SERAN ESAS BOBAS QUE ANDAN DETRÁS DE TI LO UNICO QUE SE ESQUE SIMPLEMENTE PIERDEN SU TIEMPO ESTANDO ENAMORADA DE UN TRAIDOR SIN CORAZON QUE NO VALE LA PENA-al terminar decir todo eso no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lagrimas se escaparan de sus azulinos ojos, todas esas palabras que le había dicho a Sasuke se la dijeron una vez a ella, Shikamaru le iso ver la triste realidad, le iso saber cuan entupida parecía persiguiendo al Uchiha, llorando por el en los rincones de la aldea.

Por otro lado Sasuke había quedado perplejo, jamás nadie le había gritado de esa forma y menos Ino.

-Ino yo-trataba de excusarse el moreno pero las palabras no salían de su boca, la rubia hacia lo posible para reprimir aquellas lagrimas que descendían de sus ojos, pero esa imposible, el peso del dolor pudo mas que el orgullo , haciendo que cayera de rodillas escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

-no llores… por favor- susurro suavemente a l odio-no me gusta verte así.

Ino levanto un poco la mirada y lo primero que vio fue al Uchiha en frente de ella con una mirada de preocupación, tristeza y culpa al mismo tiempo.

-porque Sasuke… porque no puedo odiarte como tu me odias a mi-dijo casi en un susurro la Yamanaka, esta ultima pregunta había dejado mucho mas impactado a Sasuke que los anteriores gritos, ¿odiarla? El no la odiaba, de donde había sacada Ino semejante cosa.

-Ino yo no te odio.

-pero actúas como si lo hicieras.-dijo bajando la mirada la rubia. Hubo un incomodo silencio entre los dos, hasta que sus miradas se juntaron de nuevo, se quedaron un largo tiempo así hasta que

-ven-dijo Sasuke levantando cuidadosamente a la rubia secando con su dedo índice algunas lagrimas que aun bajaban de los ojos de Ino.-no era mi intención hacerte llorar.

-perdón por gritarte hace un rato pero esque todo esto…me supera-dijo la rubia.

-no te preocupes todo esta bien-dijo el Uchiha mientras abrazaba Ino por la cintura y esta se acurrucaba en su pecho. Era un momento mágico, ninguno de los dos quería que terminara pero como todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar…

-Teme puedes venir a encender la chimenea nos estamos congelando-grito Naruto desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-arrggg… esta bien ya voy –dijo molesto el azebeche, al separarse de Ino le dio un suave beso en la mejilla haciendo que esta se sonrojara-perdón-le susurro y luego se fue.

Esto ultimo dejo aun mas confundida a la Yamanaka aunque estaba feliz por dentro.

-ya estoy aquí que es lo que quieres dobe-dijo Sasuke.

-nos estamos c-congelando da-t-te prisa-dijo temblando en rubio.

-hmp.-bufo para luego prender la chimenea, Ino aun estaba en la pieza.

-Sasuke-san-este levanto la mirada-Ino-chan no va a venir-pregunto insinuante Reiki.

-no lo se , porque preguntas

-digamos que extraño su presencia-contesto aun sonriendo, esto molesto un poco a Sasuke aunque trato de ocultarlo. Al rato salio la kunoichi, se sentó aun lado de Hinata ya que en el otro estaba Reiki. La noche estaba empezando el nerviosismo se hacia presente al igual que el cansancio.

-bueno creo que ya es hora de dormir-dijo Reiki-adiós preciosas-deposito un beso en la mejilla a ambas kunoichi para luego retirarse y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

El fuego empezaba a consumirse poco a poco, las horas pasaban y el sueño aumentaba, ya no lo podían seguir ocultando, lo único que querían era irse a dormir.

-me voy a dormir-dijo Naruto bostezando-ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo.

-tienes razón Naruto-kun-hablo Hinata-mañana tenemos que partir lo mas temprano posible ya perdimos un día no podemos seguir retrasándonos.

-hai-dijeron Ino y Sasuke al unísono, ambos se levantaron y entraron a su alcoba.

Ino habrio cuidadosamente la cama después de haberla sacudido un poco, sentía la penetrante mirada del Uchiha sobre ella, esto hacia que se pusiera nerviosa pero aun así continuo.

-Sasuke podrías salir un poco-dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-por que

-necesito cambiarme

-cámbiate

-contigo aquí no puedo-dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

-no seria la primera vez que vea a una mujer desnuda-dijo Sasuke con un sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡¡SOLO SAL!!-grito empujando al azebeche fuera de la habitación. Se sentó en uno de los bordes de la cama. Saco su pijama su cepillo de dientes un peine para su pelo y algunas cremas, cuando ya estaba lista empezó a analizar las palabras que el Uchiha le había dicho anteriormente-_"no seria la primera vez que vea a una mujer desnuda"-_Eso quería decir que Sasuke no era virgen, esa era la única posibilidad que existía.

-ya puedes entrar-dijo abriendo la puerta para encontrarse con Sasuke cara a cara a escasos centímetros.

-ya era hora-bufo el Uchiha.

En la pieza de al lado todo era completamente diferente, ambos ya estaban cambiados, Naruto dormía placidamente mientras Hinata lo único que hacia era jugar con sus dedos, nunca en sus mejores sueños pensó en dormir con Naruto, bueno, talvez si lo pensó pero nunca creyó que se hiciera realidad, cada 5 segundos se volteaba para ver al rubio, su cara reflejaba paz y armonía, sus cabellos caían delicadamente por su frente dándole un toque especial. Hinata sin darse cuenta se fue acercando poco a poco al Uzumaki hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su boca, se armo de valor y acorto la distancia que existía entre ellos, lo beso, fue un beso corto solo un topón pero para ella fue mucho mas que eso, se quedo observando un rato mas hasta que sintió que Naruto empezó amoverse y murmuro algo.

-S-Sakura-chan te amo-murmuro para luego seguir durmiendo .Aquellas palabras destrozaron el corazón de la ojiperla, ella sabia, siempre había sabido que el rubio estaba enamorado de Sakura pero nunca quiso afrontar la realidad, salio corriendo de la cabaña sin rumbo fijo, sus lagrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia, sus piernas ya no daban mas de tanto correr, se apoyo en un gran árbol escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas.

-_como puede ser tan tonta, el… nunca se fijara en mi solo tiene ojos para Sakura-_pensó tristemente a peliazul-_no voy a seguir llorando por ti Naruto-kun desde hoy tratare de olvidarte aunque me duela, aunque me mate por dentro cada día, me olvidare de ti-_dijo decidida mientras algunas lagrimas aun bajaban de sus ojos, sus parpados empezaron a cerrarse hasta que se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo, mañana seria un largo día…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Espero que le halla gustado, gomen de nuevo por la tardanza muchas gracias por sus reviews…. Criticas, sugerencias acepto todo ^^

**Próximo capitulo: "Cambios Inesperados"**


	7. Cambios Inesperados

Holas… gomen, gomen por la tardanza pero es que como entre a clases, nuevo colegio, nuevos amigos, nuevos profes ¬¬ no me queda tiempo para nada…pero bueno aquí el capitulo siete, ojala les guste y perdón si queda muy corto pero planeo retomar mi antigua historia "Juntos" que la tengo bastante botada u.u

Los personajes de Naruto ** NO **me pertenecen pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ^^…

-_como puede ser tan tonta, el… nunca se fijara en mi solo tiene ojos para Sakura-_pensó tristemente a peliazul-_no voy a seguir llorando por ti Naruto-kun desde hoy tratare de olvidarte aunque me duela, aunque me mate por dentro cada día, me olvidare de ti-_dijo decidida mientras algunas lagrimas aun bajaban de sus ojos, sus parpados empezaron a cerrarse hasta que se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo, mañana seria un largo día…

-Ahora sal tu-dijo el azebeche.

-hmp…tampoco seria la primera vez que ver a un hombre desnudo-dijo sarcásticamente la rubia.

-no si eso ya lo sabia.

-a que te refieres-pregunto ya con el ceño fruncido Ino .El Uchiha solo callo-vamos no eres tan macho, anda dime no seas cobarde.

-la cobardía es lo que mas odio-dijo ya irritado Sasuke.

-no lo creo, por que cuando escapaste de la aldea fuiste realmente cobarde.

-lo que yo halla hecho es problema mío no tienes por que meterte ni opinar.

-Vamos Uchiha acepta de una vez que fuiste un miserable cobarde al huir, todo para matar a tu hermano y reconstruir tu maldito clan-de pronto sintió una fuerte presión en el cuello y su espalda chocar contra la pared.

-NUNCA VUELVAS A REPETIR ESO ME ESCUCHASTE ¡NUNCA!-grito, Ino realmente lo había sacado de quicio.

-Sas…n-no resp-piro-dijo con dificultad la en ese momento entro Naruto con los ojos entreabiertos, pero cuando vio aquella escena se dirigió rápidamente a auxiliar a la rubia.

-teme que crees que estas haciendo-le reclamo Naurto-sueltala!-pero Sasuke no cedía, en ese momento su furia era casi palpable, así que el rubio tuvo que tomar mediadas mas drásticas, solo basto un puñetazo para que Sasuke la soltara y retrocediera unos cuantos pasos.

-estas bien-pregunto el rubio a Ino.

-h-hai-dijo aun con dificultad, se paro como pudo y se dirigió al Uchiha, solo para dejar una marca roja en su cara.

-NO TE ATREVAS A PONERME UNA MANO ENCIMA NUNCA MAS UCHIHA!

!-le dijo azotando su mano contra la mejilla del azebeche, este solo callo. Ino salió lo mas rápido que pudo de la habitación.

-que crees que hacías teme-le dijo finalmente Naruto.

-que haces acá dobe no deberías estar durmiendo-dijo evadiendo el tema Sasuke.

-se supone…pero su pequeña conversación no me dejo dormir del todo.

-hmp.

La rubia estaba dolida, había creído que se había acercado aunque sea un poco mas al Uchiha, pero se dio cuenta de que eso no era verdad, al salir de la habitación se encerró rápidamente en la de Naruto, no quería volver a estar con Sasuke, no después de lo que había pasado, se recostó en la cama y se soltó a llorar, no paso mucho tiempo para que se quedara dormida, realmente ese día había sido agotador.

Solo pasaron unas horas para que el sol anunciara un nuevo día, eran solo las seis de la mañana y el frio era realmente insoportable, con pesadez se levantaron, Ino fue la primera, con lo que había pasado anoche no había dormido del todo bien. Se miro en el espejo que llevaba en su mochila, sus ojos hinchados y su cabello un poco desarmado le daba un aspecto horripilante, pero que mas se podía pedir, lo que había pasado realmente había sido muy doloroso. Sintió unos golpes en la puerta y con voz no muy suave dijo

-quien es!

-lo siento Ino-chan pensé que era Naruto, perdón si te desperté.

-no te preocupes Reiki-san pasa si quieres.

-arigato-sonrio Reiki.

-Ino-chan por que estas aquí ? Yo pensé que ibas a dormir con Sasuke-san.

-es una larga historia Reiki-dijo bajando la mirada.-prefiriria o contarla.

-bueno si es tu decisión yo la respeto pero quiero que sepas que no me gusta verte así, prefiero ver mil veces tu sonrisa que tus hermosos ojos bañados en lagrimas.

-kya! Reiki-san eres tan bueno conmigo…gracias-la kunoichi lo abrazo y este correspondió de inmediato.

En otro lugar…

Un joven alto de tez un poco morena y grandes ojos color miel pasaba tranquilo por el bosque como todos los días, pero nunca se imagino encontrar a una chica dormida bajo un árbol con toda su ropa empapada, corrió hacia ella tratando de despertarla.

-hey…oe despierta-dijo moviéndola con cuidado, pero no consiguió mucho-vamos no puedes quedarte aquí.

-ummmmm-la chica de apoco fue despertando y al encontrase con aquel chico desconocido tan cerca se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo y empuño un kunai-quien eres?

-mi nombre es Kaoru Takahashi y tu …como te lamas?

-yo me llamo Hinata Hyuga soy una kunoichi de Konoha, me podrías decir que estabas haciendo por estos lados?-pregunto bajando el kunai.

-trabajo en una hostal cerca de aquí, en estas partes despues de que hay una gran tormenta como la de anoche siempre al otro dia salen unas hermosas rosas de un color único, las mas lindas que jamás podrás ver, mi abuela me mando a buscarlas, asi que tuve que partir-contesto sinceramente el chico, pero se fijo en los ojos de Hinata y quedo un poco desconcertado.-oe…t-t puedo hacer una pregunta.

-claro dime.

-pero no te enojes.

-te lo prometo-dijo Hinata.

-por que tus ojos son de ese color.

-fácil, en mi aldea existe el clan Hyuga, es al que yo pertenezco, el Byakugan u ojo blanco es el kekeygenkai de mi familia, todos los miembros de esta lo tienen, es prácticamente por lo que nos diferenciamos.-Hinata sonrió, pero al ver que el chico la miraba de pies a cabeza, examinando cada parte de su cuerpo hizo que se sonrojara y bajara su mirada al instante.

-ahh…perdona mi ignorancia pero yo nunca había oído hablar de algo así, por aquí casi no hay ninjas.-Dijo Kaoru-Hinata-sama si eres un ninja de Konoha que estas haciendo aquí?

-estoy en una…¡De verdad la mision!ohh…no los chicos ya se tuvieron que Haber ido-dijo preocupada la Hyuga, se había olvidado completamente de la misión.

-de que estas hablando?

-lo siento Kaoru fue un gusto conocerte pero ya me tengo que ir.

-espero volver a verte-dijo sonrojado Kaoru.

-yo igual…Adiós!-se fue saltando a una velocidad increíble, activo su Byakugan y diviso a lo lejos la cabaña.

Todos ya se habían levantado, Ino y Sasuke evitaban mirarse, el ambiente realmente estaba tenso y eso se podía sentir, Naruto se preguntaba donde estaba Hinata, desde anoche que no la veía y ya estaba empezando a preocuparse. De pronto se escucho unos pasos fuera de la cabaña y justo después entro la Hyuga.

-gracias al cielo que no se fueron-dijo entrecortado Hinata, había corrido lo mas rápido para llegar a tiempo.

-Hinata donde demonios estabas?-pregunto Naruto un poco molesto.

-etto…yo-de inmediato empezó a jugar con sus dedos, pero recordó lo que había pasado anoche y la promesa que ella se había hecho, su semblante cambio de inmediato a uno indiferente y serio.

-no es algo que le importe Uzumaki-san-todos los presentes se quedaron atonitos,nunca habían escuchado hablar así a Hinata y menos dirigirse a Naruto de aquella forma, paso al lado del rubio, pero sintió sus ojos cerrarse y callo al suelo.

-HINATA!-grito el rubio al momento de sostenerla para que no azotara en el piso-oe Hinata despierta.

-llévala a la habitación Naruto-dijo Ino, el rubio y Naruto depósito con suavidad el cuerpo de Hinata sobre el colchón.

-que es lo que tiene Ino?-pregunto con preocupación.

-no es nada grave tiene un poco de fiebre, lo mas probable es que se halla desmayado a causa de eso-dijo Ino-lo mejor es que descanse un poco.

Fuera de la Habitación.

-y bien como se encuentra Hina-chan-pregunto Reiki preocupado.

-Solo tiene que descansar.

-genial otra perdida de tiempo-dijo sarcásticamente Sasuke-mas val que despierte pronto o si no nos iremos sin ella.

-NANI??-giro Naruto-teme no podemos hacer eso.

-déjalo Naruto no es tu culpa que Uchiha todavía no aprenda que abandonar a un amigo lo convierte en la peor escoria de todas… aunque ya lo hizo una vez, no me extrañaría que lo repitiera.-dijo Ino.

-mejor cállate, que no se te olvide que gracias a Naruto aun estas viva-dijo el Uchiha, antes de azotar loa puerta para salir.

-arrgggg….¡lo odio! Lo odio lo odio!!! No se como puedes ser su amigo Naruto es el ser mas despreciable que he conocido.

-ya es así no hay nada que hacer…ya te acostumbraras-respondió el Uzumaki con una sonrisa.

-Ino-chan?

-hai, Reiki-kun?

-puede entrar a ver a Hina-chan?-pregunto.

-claro que…

-no!-dijo el Uzumaki-Hinata necesita descansar.

-pero si no le voy hacer nada Naruto tranquilízate, además que estoy un poco preocupado por ella.

-preocupado…por que?-dijo Naruto.

-anoche salió corriendo de la cabaña y volvió hoy en la mañana, creo que paso la noche afuera.

-valla quien lo diría jajaja y tan tranquila que se ve-dijo pícaramente Ino.

-estas insinuando que Hinata… e-ella no durmió aquí-el rubio no sabia que pensar tenia sentimientos mezclados entre confusión, rabia, dolor, pero no sabia el por que.

-que ocurre Naruto-decía Ino a punto de explotar de la risa por la cara que tenía Naruto.-estas c-e-l-o-s-o.

-yo etto…claro que no...tu s-sabes perfectamente que yo estoy enamorado de Sakura-chan.-dijo el rubio pero no muy convencido de sus palabras.

-bueno entonces si nadie se opone creo que entrare-y así lo hizo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-**"**_vamos Hina-chan despierta…quiero ver tus ojos una vez mas"._

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Holaa que les pareció?

Nuevamente perdón por la demora, tengo algunos enredos amorosos así que no he tenido mucha cabeza para continuar, creo que pondré la conti dentro de unos días,graxias por lo Reviews! Ideas, sugerencias, criticas…acepto todo!

Cuídense y dejen reviews :P

Sayoo!

.::Megumii::.


	8. Siguiendo con la mision

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-bueno entonces si nadie se opone creo que entrare-y así lo hizo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-**"**_vamos Hina-chan despierta…quiero ver tus ojos una vez mas"._

-donde esta el teme?-pregunto el rubio.

-por que debería saberlo-respondió Ino visiblemente enojada.

-pensé que sabias… por la cercanía que han tenido este ultimo tiempo-

-tu amigo no es mas que un bruto, insensible que no sabe nada de cómo tratar a una mujer-dijo casi gritando la Yamanaka-no se como pude estar enamorada de el por tantos años.

-y ya no lo estas ?

-claro que no.

-ni siquiera un poquito.

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO.

-no has oído esa expresión…"del odio al amor solo hay un paso"-dijo con una sonrisa de burla el Uzumaki.

-si pero este no es el caso-dijo un poco nerviosa-y tu no has oído que la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer no existe?.

-por que lo dices…por Sakura-chan?-pregunto un poco extrañado Naruto.

-no…por Hinata-_"ahora te tengo Naruto jajaja"_-pensó Ino.

-p-por Hinat-ta-chan?-el rubio se ponía cada vez mas nervioso ¿que era lo que sentía en verdad por la chica Hyuga?

-si por ella, crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo la miras últimamente…y ese pequeño ataque de celos que tuviste hace unos minutos con Reiki.

-yo no estaba celoso solo que-no hallaba ninguna excusa coherente para salir de aquel problema.

-a no entonces que fue?-dijo Ino.

-yo solo quería que descansara además que Hinata es solo una compañera de equipo una amiga, nunca podría mirarla como algo mas-termino por decir el chico pero la ultima frase "nunca podría mirarla como algo mas" lo había dicho sin pensarlo.

-etto…chicos Hina-chan ya despertó-los aludidos se giraron para ver si lo que decía Reiki era cierto y efectivamente, Hinata estaba a su lado con la cabeza gacha. Naruto palideció ¿y si lo había escuchado?, creería que para el ella no era importante y eso si que era una equivocación.

-Ino-chan ya estoy mejor si quieres nos podemos ir-dijo la pelinegra-y Sasuke-san?

-argg… por que rayos todos me preguntan a mi por ese idiota.

-aquí estoy-dijo una voz fría proveniente de quien venia recién entrando-y para tu información no soy ningún idiota que tu no seas tan inteligente como yo no es mi problema.

-estas diciendo que no estoy a tu nivel-el ambiente se volvía cada vez mas tenso entre ambos ninjas.

-parece que no eres tan idiota al menos entendiste lo que quise decir-dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-retráctate en este mismo momento Uchiha!-grito Ino.

-y si no que… me vas a pegar acaso.

-eres un-dijo abalanzándose sobre el pero Reiki logro detenerla sujetándola fuertemente de la cintura y atrayéndola a su cuerpo.-vamos Ino-chan no le sigas el juego, lo único que quiere es hacerte rabiar y creo que lo esta consiguiendo-le susurro de una manera muy sensual al oído, la rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquel contacto.

-esta bien.

-al parecer ya estas bien-dijo Sasuke refiriéndose a la Hyuga-ahora ya podemos irnos, hemos perdido demasiado tiempo, empaquen todo partiremos en 10 minutos-todos obedecieron y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-maldito Uchiha como se atreve…lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, es tan orgulloso y se cree el mejor en todo, hmp aunque ni siquiera me llega a los talones-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-así que eso piensas de mi-sabia que era el pero no quiso voltear a verlo-si te dijera todo lo que pienso de ti…ufff…no acabaría jamás.

-empaca tus cosas luego y vete créeme que no es grata tu presencia aquí-dijo aun sin mirarlo.

-pues entonces tendrás que aguantar por que no pienso moverme de aquí.

-si no te vas tu, entonces me iré yo.- dijo apunto de salir de la pieza pero un brazo la detuvo atrayéndola asía el y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-pero que…Sasuke que es-stas haciendo-respiraba con dificultad por la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

-que acaso no te gusta-dijo acercándose cada vez mas-se que deseabas esto desde la academia.-Y era verdad ella siempre deseo que Sasuke la abrazara, que la besara, tenerlo así de cerca como ahora, toda su fuerza de voluntad se iba al momento de mirar aquellos ojos negros como la noche y perderse en ellos.

-por que haces esto Sasuke?-pregunto sin dejar de mirarlo.

-hacer que?-pregunto.

-esto… me coqueteas, me haces creer que eres amable, que me comprendes, que de verdad te arrepientes por todo lo que has hecho pero después, haces todo lo contrario, me provocas, me humillas, y me restriegas en la cara una y otra vez lo débil que soy-dijo bajando la mirada y con los ojos cristalinos-por que lo haces ?

-yo…Ino-estaba confundido, la verdad era que ni el mismo sabia por que hacia todo eso, se descontrolaba al verla como sus mejillas se sonrojaban cada vez que discutían , por eso le gustaba hacerla rabiar, aunque sabia bien que a veces se le pasaba la mano con todo lo que le decía , pero después venia el arrepentimiento, las ganas de disculparse lo carcomían por dentro pero su orgullo no lo dejaba, después de todo , el era un Uchiha.

-respóndeme, por favor.

-termina de arreglar todo y olvida lo que paso aquí.

-POR QUE SIEMPRE HUYES DE MI SASUKE, POR QUE NO ME DICES QUE SIMPLEMETE NO SOY DE TU AGRADO Y YA-grito entre enfurecida y un poco dolida ¿acaso no se había olvidado ya de el Uchiha, entonces por que le dolía tanto su indiferencia?.

-no te puedo decir eso porque no es lo que de verdad siento-contesto mirándola fijamente-lo siento pero no puedo cambiar, ya soy así, lamentablemente-y sin decir mas salió de la pieza, dejando a la rubia nuevamente confundida pero aun así una sonrisa se formo en su rostro-_yo te are cambiar Sasuke ya lo veras-_y con ese pensamiento siguió empacando como si nada hubiera pasado.

-al parecer ya estamos todos listos-dijo Reiki-Hina-chan de verdad que ya estas mejor-dijo abrazándola por la cintura haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

-d-de verdad Reiki-kun, n-no te preo-ocupes.

-y mi hime donde esta?-pregunto.

-quien?-Ino-chan?

-hai.

-creo que aun esta en la habitación.

-bueno entonces iré a buscarla.

-espera-dijo Sasuke.

-que ocurre.

-Reiki-san te agradecería que mantuvieras cierta distancia con las kunoichi de este grupo, para tu información en las misiones ninjas no puede existir una relación aparte de la de cliente-ninja, si quieres tener alguna relación de otro tipo con alguna de ellas tendrás que esperar hasta que la misión concluya-todos se quedaron atónitos por lo que había dicho Sasuke.

-jajaja que discurso teme-dijo Naruto-aunque te encuentro toda la razón-dijo mientras miraba de reojo a la peliazul, que al darse cuenta de que el la estaba mirando sus mejillas se sonrojaron nuevamente.

-hmp-fue lo único que mascullo el pelinegro.

-bien ya estoy lista! ¡Nos vamos ya!?-dijo sonriente la rubia.

-hai-respondieron todos menos Sasuke.

En el camino nadie dijo nadie. Sasuke y Naruto peleaban de vez en cuando y hay era donde entraba Ino para separarlos antes que se mataran. Hinata por su parte iba conversando tranquilamente con Reiki, debes en cuando observaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor, el rubio no les quitaba la mirada de encima, lo que mas le dolía era la indiferencia de la peliazul que ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarlo, solo se dedicaba a coquetear con Reiki.

-que tanto los miras Naruto…¿estas celoso?-pregunto de improviso la rubia.

-hmp…como crees claro que no.-dijo el Uzumaki desviando la mirada.

-si si como digas-dijo con una sonrisa.

-oye teme-grito el rubio-falta mucho aun?

-no tanto por que ?

-por que estoy aburrido-respondió-además que no nos han atacado no te parece eso un poco extraño?-todos empezaron a poner un poco mas de atención a la conversación de sus compañeros.

-es verdad pero igual no hay que bajar la guardia los enemigos llegan cuando menos te lo imaginas-dijo Sasuke mirando hacia unos arbustos-como ahora… estaba esperando a que salieran.

-de que hablas Sas-dijo Ino pero callo de inmediato al ver como eran rodeados por un ejercito de aproximadamente 30 hombres, todos con grandes espadas, sables y rostros que no demostraban ninguna emoción, la sed de sangre se sentía con solo mirarlos.

-queremos ese pergamino y lo queremos ahora-dijo uno de los ninjas con la mitad del rostro cubierto de vendas.

-ja! Si solo son un grupo de mocosos, lo derrotaremos fácilmente-dijo otro.

-no nos subestimen tan pronto, no saben de lo que somos capaces-dijo Sasuke.

-sabes niño, he escuchado eso un millón de veces y al final todos siguen el mismo camino… La Muerte jajaja .

-por que mejor no dejas de parlotear y empezamos con esto luego-dijo ya asteado Sasuke.

-parece que quieres morir pronto.

-hmp.-dijo Sasuke-Naruto, Hinata protejan a Reiki, maten a todo aquel que se interponga y no dejen a nadie vivo yo me encargare del resto.

-y yo que hare-pregunto Ino.

-tu vienes conmigo-respondió Sasuke con una media sonrisa haciendo que la kunoichi se sonrojara.

-bien, entonces comencemos-dijo el ninja. Y así comenzó una ardua batalla donde kanais, shuriken y diferentes jutsus chocaban entre si con un solo propósito, la muerte de su enemigo.

Pasaron aproximadamente dos horas, la mayor parte de los ninjas habían muerto y solo quedaba un grupo de 10 hombres, todos estaban cansados pero ninguno se rendía.

-eres muy fuerte chico-dijo jadeando el jefe de aquel grupo-como te llamas.

-Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.

-así que Uchiha no me extraña que seas tan fuerte después de todo fuiste tu el que acabaste con Orochimaru no?

-si.

-que tu hiciste que-dijo Ino con los ojos como platos al escuchar semejante noticia-porque no me lo habías dicho.

-no tengo porque contarte toda mi vida privada.

-I-Ino-chan eso ya ocurrió hace bastante tiempo-dijo Hinata.

-QUE? Hasta Hinata lo sabia!- grito la rubia.

-puedes clamarte estamos en una pelea.

-etto… yo creo que no-dijo Reiki-el enemigo ya escapo

-QUEEE??????-gritaron los cuatro ninjas.

-pero porque no nos dijiste antes-exclamo Naruto.

-bueno los vi que estaban discutiendo y me enseñaron que cuando hay personas discutiendo no hay que interrumpirlas.

-pero esto era una ocasión especial-grito aun mas fuerte el rubio.

-gomen na sai- se disculpo.

-Reiki-kun no te preocupes… etto… le puedo haber pasado a cualquiera-le dijo Hinata.

-Hina-chan tu siempre tan amable-dijo abrazándola.

-pueden dejar su romanticismo para otro momento-dijo secamente Naruto.

-bien los equipos seguirán siendo los mismos, Naruto ustedes vallan al norte y traten de llegar lo antes posible a la aldea de la roca, nosotros iremos tras el ninja.

-pero y como haremos para encontrarnos después-pregunto Hinata.

-cuando acabemos con el iremos a la aldea de la roca, mientras tanto ustedes no se muevan de allí quedo claro?

-hai-respondieron ambos y rápidamente desaparecieron.

-vámonos-le dijo a Ino, esta solo asintió y lo siguió.

Las horas pasaron, la noche se acercaba y ni rastros de aquel ninja, como solo había llovido días atrás el frio se iso presente, haciendo que su búsqueda no fuera tan efectiva, buscaron una cueva para refugiarse.

-esque esta misión no puede ser peor-exclamo la rubia kunoichi.

-hmp, estamos aquí por TU culpa-dijo Sasuke.

-que por mi culpa? Explícate Uchiha.

-tu fuiste la que empezaste a discutir conmigo como siempre, si no hubiera sido por eso ya habríamos completado la misión.-Ino solo callo, causándole extrañeza al pelinegro, pero este no dijo nada y solo se dedico a observarla de reojo, mientras esta curabas sus heridas.

Un liquido color carmesí empezó a bajar por el costado de Sasuke haciendo que este soltara un suave quejido pero que llego a los oídos de la rubia haciendo que prestara mas atención al chico.

-Sasuke estas s-sangrando?-pregunto preocupada.

-es solo un rasguño… hmp-otro quejido escapo de sus labios.

-claro que no Sasuke, haber déjame revisarte-se aproximo para poder revisarlo pero este no la dejo interponiendo uno de sus brazos entre ambos.

-te dije que no es nada.-dijo serio Sasuke.

-no te comportes como un niño por que ya hace bastante tiempo que dejaste de serlo, ahora déjame revisarte-dijo ya un poco mas cansada la rubia.

-haz lo que quieras-

Con cuidado fue bajando lentamente hasta dejar todo su torso al descubierto, se sonrojo, Sasuke tenia un cuerpo envidiable, musculoso y bien trabajado, todo ese entrenamiento con Orochimaru al parecer había tenido buenos frutos, pero reacciono al ver hacia donde se dirigían sus pensamientos, poso una de sus manos sobre la herida del pelinegro y de inmediato un resplandor verde empezó a cubrir esta.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bueno aquí el capi 8 ojala les halla gustado, no se cuando subiré la conti pero voy a tratar de que sea luego ¿Lemon ? tal vez… aunque nunca he hecho uno :$... si quieren solo me avisan a través de un Review ^^

Saludos! Sayo!

Megumii 


	9. Conosiendonos mejor

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Con cuidado fue bajando lentamente hasta dejar todo su torso al descubierto, se sonrojo, Sasuke tenia un cuerpo envidiable, musculoso y bien trabajado, todo ese entrenamiento con Orochimaru al parecer había tenido buenos frutos, pero reacciono al ver hacia donde se dirigían sus pensamientos, poso una de sus manos sobre la herida del pelinegro y de inmediato un resplandor verde empezó a cubrir esta.

Este solo observaba sus facciones, había cambiado bastante, se había desarrollado "demasiado" bien en estos años, cuando paseaba por la aldea siempre escuchaba rumores acerca de la Yamaka pero nunca les tomo demasiado atención, ahora sabía bien a que se referían aquellos ninjas.

Paso aproximadamente 10 minutos para que sanara completamente la herida, cuando termino se recostó un poco hacia tras para chocar con una dura muralla compuesta por tierra y rocas, una punzada fuerte hizo que se llevara una mano a su cabeza acto que no paso desapercibido por el Uchiha.

.¿que ocurre?-pregunto tratando de no mostrar demasiada preocupación aunque por dentro sentía todo lo contrario.

-nada, solo debe ser que ocupe demasiado chacra-contesto con una media sonrisa al ver que el Uchiha se preocupaba tan siquiera un poco por ella.

-si sabias que te quedaba poco chacra para que insististe en curarme.-dijo fríamente.

- en vez de estar haciendo preguntas estúpidas deberías darme las gracias- contesto molesta.

-yo no te pedí que me curaras.

-si pero gracias a mi aun estas vivo o si no te hubieras muerto desangrado.

-hmp-su típica respuesta para salir de las discusiones con cierta rubia.

Ino se separo violentamente de el y se fue a sentar al otro extremo de la cueva, estaba muy enojada con el Uchiha y sencillamente no lo quería cerca. Sasuke solamente la observaba, que infantil era Ino a veces. Las horas pasaban y el frio se hacía cada vez más insoportable, calaba hasta el mas pequeño de los huesos que existía en el cuerpo. Ya no lo soportaba, necesitaba calor, por una vez en su vida se tragaría su orgullo e iría hablar con Sasuke para tratar de solucionar el problema.

-S-asuk-e-tartamudeaba por culpa del frio.

-que-contesto secamente.

-por que no haces algo para que nos calentemos-el Uchiha solo alzo una ceja …¿ quería que se calentaran ?pensándolo bien , el lo había echo ya mucha veces y en muchos lugares pero jamás en una cueva, aunque probar cosas buenas nunca estaba mal.

-t-tu quieres que nos "calentemos"-dijo un tanto sonrojado, Ino se dio cuenta de esto y enseguida se dio cuenta de que Sasuke había malinterpretado sus palabras, esto hizo que fuera el turno de ella para sonrojarse.

-Sasuke no me refería a **eso **precisamente-dijo ocultando su sonrojo.-digo deberías no se prender una fogata o algo.

-aquí no hay leña y seguramente los troncos de afuera están húmedos por la lluvia de ayer y no nos servirán.

-entonces que hacemos?-pregunto un poco ya desesperada, realmente necesitaba un poco de calor.

El Uchiha pensó un poco acerca de lo que estaba pasando, solo quedaba una forma de producir calor, y esa era **el típico calor humano.**

-ven-dijo y acerco a la kunoichi lo más que pudo a su cuerpo, saco una simple manta de su mochila y los cubrió, Ino no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando, levanto la mirada y fijo sus ojos en las orbes negras de Sasuke, se perdía en ellos cada vez que los miraba, sabía que detrás de esos ojos se escondían secretos que el Uchiha había guardado durante toda su vida, su doloroso y amargo pasado.

-Sasuke porque estás haciendo esto-pregunto bajando la mirada.-se supone que tu y yo estamos peleados.

-eras tu la que estabas enojado conmigo no yo contigo.

-porque es que siempre estamos discutiendo?-pregunto Ino.

-no lo se.

-Sasuke… me podrías contar tu pasado?-pregunto levantando la vista nuevamente.

-mi pasado?-pregunto un poco desconcertado el Uchiha, nadie nunca le había preguntado acerca de su pasado.-por qué quieres saber.

-no lo sé tengo la sensación de que si me contaras podría entenderte mas y así discutiríamos menos.

-está bien-respondió tal vez la Yamanaka si tenía razón-por donde empiezo…

-desde el día que decidiste irte de la aldea-dijo Ino con una mirada triste que demostraba pleno dolor.

- esa noche, estaba frustrado porque aunque me esforzara Naruto siempre era más fuerte que yo, en el último minuto siempre sacaba fuerza y sus técnicas se incrementaban cada vez más, cuatro ninjas de la aldea del sonido se presentaron ante mi diciendo que si iba con ellos me haría mas poderoso gracias a los poderes que me brindaría Orochimaru, que si me quedaba en la aldea seria como el resto, no me aria más fuerte y olvidaría mi objetivo. –La rubia ponía atención a todo lo que el Uchiha decía-me enfrente a ellos, pero sus poderes superaban los míos, en lo único que pensaba en ese minuto era obtener poder al precio que fuera para cumplir con mi objetivo, matar a mi hermano.-no sabía si continuar o no, lo que seguía no era muy bueno que digamos, -y luego fui hasta donde ellos y nos dirigimos donde Orochimaru, en el camino tuvimos algunos problemas y fue ahí donde tuve mi segunda gran batalla contra Naruto, esa vez fue la última vez que lo vi-Ino observaba con tranquilidad y ansias, pero se dio cuenta de cómo la mirada de Sasuke se entristecía cuando contaba lo ocurrido con Naruto-después comencé mi entrenamiento con Orochimaru hasta que me di cuenta de que me había vuelto más fuerte que el y decidí matarlo antes de que él me matar a mí, forme mi propio equipo, mate a mi hermano, me uní a Akatsuki y luego los traicione ayudando a Naruto a acabar con su líder. Uchiha Madara, y al final volví a Konoha como un héroe aunque sabía que estaba muy lejos de llegar hacerlo-Ino que atónita después de haber escuchado todo el pasado de Sasuke, ¿tantas cosas había tenido que soportar solo por cumplir con su venganza ? , ahora lo entendía, entendía porque era tan frio y tan egocéntrico, porque siempre se creía el mejor en todo y el porqué de su soledad. No pudo evitar soltar algunas lagrimas por haber sido tan tonta al recriminarlo tantas veces por haber abandonado la aldea.

-Sasuke perdóname por favor-dijo abrazándolo y hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del Uchiha, este no comprendía el porqué de las lágrimas de la rubia, pero por instinto correspondía el abrazo.

-porque lloras?-pregunto.

-perdóname por haber sido tan tonta-dijo abrazándolo más fuerte-no sabía por todo lo que habías pasado.

-baka no te preocupes todo está bien si?-dijo levantándola del mentón para juntar sus negros ojos con los zafiros de la rubia-anda ya no llores.

-gomen-dijo la rubia desasiendo el abrazo. y acurrucándose cada vez más con el Uchiha, lentamente fue sintiendo que sus parpados se cerraban mientras una inocente sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Sasuke escucho como la respiración de Ino se regularizaba de nuevo, y de inmediato supo que esta había caído en un profundo sueño, no supo porque pero verla dormir tan tranquilamente entre sus brazos lo hizo sentir tremendamente feliz, el haber tenido esa platica con ella había servido para en cierta parte desahogarse un poco. Se quedo un rato observándola y luego sintió como Morfeo se hacía presente.

La noche ya casi llegaba a su fin, débiles rayos de sol empezaban a aparecer reemplazando a las brillantes y diminutas estrellas, un rayo rebelde entro a la cueva dando de lleno en la cara de la rubia kunoichi haciendo que despertara de aquel hermoso pero a la misma vez confuso sueño.

Se estiro un poco pero se dio cuenta de que unos fuertes brazos la tenían abrazada de la cintura , se giro y pudo ver al Uchiha durmiendo plácidamente , como si fuera un niño pequeño, un notable color carmesí tiño sus mejillas, con cuidado fue tratando de soltarse hasta que lo logro. Salió de la cueva pero antes de eso se giro nuevamente para ver al pelinegro dormir.

-_" se ve tan tierno…ojala fuera así siempre…hay pero sí parece un bebe…se ve tan tranquilo y tan.. ya basta Ino deja de pensar esas cosas"-_pensó para luego salir sin antes soltar un suspiro.

Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos ¿Qué hora era ?no lo sabía, los rayos de sol lo cegaron un poco, decidió levantarse pero de sio cuenta de que algo faltaba ¿dónde estaba Ino? Estaba seguro que…bueno habían dormido juntos y abrazados o eso solo había sido un sueño? en el caso de lo que haya sido pues, había sido demasiado real.

-ohaiyo Sasuke-kun-una sonriente rubia entraba con las manos cargados de leña y una que otra fruto-que bueno que despertaste ya era hora, hay que partir pronto, necesito llegar urgente a la aldea-concluyo lanzándole una manzana a su acompañante que la atrapo sin mayor esfuerzo.

-de donde sacaste esto-pregunto.

-desperté hace mucho más tiempo que tu y como vi que estabas durmiendo tan plácidamente no quise molestarte y decidí ir a recorrer un poco.

Paso un rato , en el que se formo un incomodo silencio, la rubia ya hastiada de esto decidió romperlo.

-Sasuke-kun-dijo Ino.

-que ¿-pregunto con desgana pero un poco extrañado de que haya vuelto el "Sasuke-kun" después de tanto tiempo.

-que haremos ahora…digo no encontramos al ninja y no sabemos nada de Naruto y los demás.

-no te preocupes, todos se saben cuidar bien-dijo con una media sonrisa-lo primero que hay que hacer es salir de aquí y encaminarnos a la aldea de la roca para encontrarnos con Naruto, y luego tendremos que buscar a Shikamaru y Neji para saber cuáles son las nuevas órdenes.

La rubia asintió y partieron hacia la aldea ya mencionada, en el camino casi ni hablaron, no paso nada fuera de lo normal. Iban saltando de rama en rama hasta que un halcón se interpuso en su camino haciéndolos detenerse.

-¿un halcón mensajero?-dijo Ino-es de Konoha. El pelinegro tomo el papel que estaba atado a uno de las patas del ave y lo leyó lentamente, mientras que el halcón emprendía su vuelo de regreso a la aldea.

-¿Qué dice?-pregunto con curiosidad la Yamanaka.

-hay que ir lo más rápido a la aldea de la roca, los demás grupos están por llegar, hay heridos y Sakura necesita tu ayuda.

-hai-respondió y continuaron con su camino pero a una velocidad increíble.

Llegaron a un bosque cerca de la aldea observaron que sus camaradas no estaban en muy buenas condiciones, Sakura estaba bajo un árbol curando a Lee, y los otros simplemente descansaban sentados en el suelo. Ino fue donde Sakura y le dijo

-no te preocupes frente anda ve a descansar un poco yo me encargo-la pelirrosa asintió y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke.

-etto…Sasuke-kun me gustaría revisarte para saber si estas bien-dijo Sakura acercándose cada vez mas al Uchiha.

-no te preocupes estoy bien-dijo de manera cortante el moreno.

-demo…Sasuke-kun

-ya te lo dije estoy bien-no quiso seguir "charlando "con la Haruno así que fue hacia donde estaba Naruto que al parecer no traía tan buena cara.

-porque traes esa cara dobe-pregunto.

-Hinata-chan no me habla desde que nos separamos, creo que está molesta conmigo por alguna razón pero no se cual es-dijo Naruto-

-sí que eres lento-dijo Sasuke, el rubio lo miro sin saber bien a lo que se refería su amigo.

-que quieres decir Sasuke?

- después de que dijiste eso en la cabaña Hinata se sintió menospreciada por ti, por eso actúa de esa manera.-dijo tranquilamente el Uchiha.

-pero…yo… ella… es todo un mal entendido!-grito el rubio-Hinata si es importante para mí, pero Ino me tomo por sorpresa con esa pregunta-

- a mi no me tienes que explicar nada dobe es ella con la que tienes que hablar.

-tienes razón gracias teme-dijo el rubio mientras ambos se paraban y se acercaban al grupo.

-oye frentezota Shikamaru me dijo que Sai-kun había ido de refuerzo pero no lo he visto sabes donde esta?-pregunto Ino, Sakura callo y bajo la mirada, todos los presentes se miraban entre si como si escondieran algo.

-que ocurre?-dijo ya un poco alarmada-Sakura donde esta Sai.

-es mejor que Naruto te lo explique.

-y bien Naruto donde esta?

-etto… veras Ino lo que pasa es-trago ruidosamente al ver la mirada de Ino sobre el.-cuando íbamos con Hinata-chan nos atacaron y Sai llego de refuerzo, dijo que el podía encargarse de todo y que lleváramos a Reiki lo antes posible, pero cuando regresamos a buscarlo estaba tirado en el piso con varias cortadas, a simple vista había perdido mucha sangre, así que lo llevamos al hospital y ahora está internado-esto último lo dijo con un suave murmullo.

-No-fue lo único que dijo antes de romper en llanto, los presentes solo la miraban con dolor-tengo que ir a verlo-trato de correr pero algo la detuvo-pero que… SHIKAMARU SUELTAME!!-

-tsk problemática claro que no.

-suéltame ya necesito saber cómo esta-dijo tratando de zafarse del jutsu de su mejor amigo.

-primero cálmate si? estas histérica todavía no tenemos ningún plan así que nadie se moverá de aquí hasta que sepamos que vamos hacer.-dijo tranquilo Shikamaru.

-No entiendes… Sai es…ES ALGUIEN MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI, NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTEN AQUI PARADOS , QUE LO HAYAN DEJADO SOLO EN EL HOSPITAL YQ UE NISIQUIERA SEPAN QUE SI ESTA VIVO AUN-grito sorprendiendo a más de uno-ahora deja-pero no pudo seguir ya que sintió como sus ojos se cerraban y caía lentamente al suelo.

-había que calmarla de alguna forma-dijo Neji, después de haber golpeado con algo de fuerza a la rubia en la nuca dejándola inconsciente.- ahora que ya no hay mas interrupciones pensemos que es lo que vamos hacer.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hasta aquí el capi, tratare de subir la conti el sábado, ojala les haya gustado 

Prox Capitulo : **Alguien especial ¿Problemas?**

Dejen Review.

Sayo

.::Megumii::.


	10. Alguien especial ¿Problemas?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-No entiendes… Sai es…ES ALGUIEN MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI, NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTEN AQUI PARADOS , QUE LO HAYAN DEJADO SOLO EN EL HOSPITAL YQ UE NISIQUIERA SEPAN QUE SI ESTA VIVO AUN-grito sorprendiendo a más de uno-ahora deja-pero no pudo seguir ya que sintió como sus ojos se cerraban y caía lentamente al suelo.

-había que calmarla de alguna forma-dijo Neji, después de haber golpeado con algo de fuerza a la rubia en la nuca dejándola inconsciente.- ahora que ya no hay mas interrupciones pensemos que es lo que vamos hacer.

-Problemático-murmuro Shikamaru-creo que lo mejor que hay que hacer es informarle de todo esto a la quinta y volver a la aldea de la roca, ese tal Reiki nos puede ayudar después de todo su aldea tiene un tratado de paz con la roca y con la hoja los refuerzos ambu que pedimos no creo que se demoren tanto en llegar-pero otra idea se le vino a la mente.

-Naruto-dijo el Nara.-necesito que hagas un clon.

-que para qué?-pregunto el kitsune.

-el puede dirigirse a Konoha y avisarle a Tsunade-sama que tenemos una baja y ya casi no nos queda chacra.

-hai-dijo Naruto- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-y tres copias aparecieron-bien necesito que vallan a Konoha lo antes posible, infórmenle a la quinta lo que paso y pidan algunos refuerzos-los clones asintieron y desaparecieron entre los árboles.

Todos se alistaron y volvieron a Wagakure, Shikamaru iba cargando a Ino ya que eta aun no despertaba, Sasuke y Naruto iban un poco más atrás, TenTen y Hinata conversaban al parecer algo muy serio ya que de vez en cuando la Hyuga derramaba un par de lagrimas, cuando al fin llegaron lo primero que hicieron fue buscar un lugar donde hospedarse, pero el problema es que ninguno tenía precisamente 12 habitaciones desocupadas, así que tuvieron que dormir en habitaciones de a cuatro.

Habitación 1:

-Ino

-Hinata

-TenTen

-Sakura

Habitación 2:

-Naruto

-Sasuke

-Kiba

-Shino

Habitación 3:

-Shikamaru

-Neji

-Chouji

-Rock Lee.

Al poco tiempo de distribuir los lugares donde iban a dormir la Yamanaka despertó, con un terrible dolor de cabeza miro para ambos lados pero no reconoció el lugar en donde se encontraba, sintió como una puerta se abría y miro hacia su izquierda, para su salvación era solo Hinata.

-Ino-san estas bien?-pregunto Hinata.

-sí pero, me puedes decir donde estamos.

-estamos en Wagakure, Shikamaru –san y Neji-niisan decidieron que nos quedáramos aquí a esperar a las órdenes de Tsunade-sama.

-eso lo explica todo-dijo Ino con una sonrisa pero su semblante cambio de inmediato a uno de furia-a todo esto… DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA EL ODIOSOS DE TU PRMO HINATA.

-etto…Ino-san el está a fuera con los demás-contesto un poco atemorizada la Hyuga ya que la ira de su amiga era casi palpable.

-sabes no sé como TenTen puede estar enamorada de él.-la peliazul comenzó a reír.-de que te ríes Hinata.

-Neji se muestra frio ante las personas pero creo que con TenTen es diferente… es igual que…bueno.

-igual que que Hinata-pregunto con curiosidad, lo único que detestaba de Hinata era que casi nunca completaba sus frases, sobre todo cuando estaba Naruto cerca.

-bueno igual que tu y Sasuke-san-contesto dejando a una boquiabierta Ino-etto…yo…

-igual que yo y Sasuke-kun no comprendo Hinata por qué dices eso.-dijo sonrojada.

-bueno Sasuke-san es frio casi con todos menos con Naruto-kun y contigo, en el camino Naruto-kun me conto lo que había visto en la casa de Sasuke-san.

-ese Naruto es un ….argg cuando lo vea se va arrepentir de haber roto nuestro trato.-exclamo furiosa la rubia.

-parece que ya te sientes mejor puerca-dijo Sakura.

-hmp creo que si frentezota –dijo sonriendo pero se dio cuenta que Sakura se veía completamente feliz y quería averiguar la razón –oe frente por que estas tan contenta si se puede saber.

-ni te lo imaginas cerda

-tienes razón no me lo imagino ahora cuéntame ¬¬

-bueno lo que pasa es que Sasuke-kun me invito a salir-dijo saltando de un lado a otro, pero a la rubia eso no le causo nada de gracia, no entendía porque pero el hecho de que Sasuke saliera con Sakura, le dolía, sabía que el Uchiha no le pertenecía y que podía salir con quien quisiera , pero aunque trataba de convencerse de eso, el dolor simplemente no se iba.

-que ocurre cerda, no me vas a felicitar, creo que por fin Sasuke se está dando cuenta de que realmente siente algo por mi-dijo Sakura.

-yo…eh si claro felicitaciones Sakura-dijo con una sonrisa forzada-creo que v-voy a salir un r-rato.

-Ino-san-susurro Hinata, ella en este momento estaba pasando por lo mismo, también sufría por un amor no correspondido, así que como buena amiga salió tras ella.

Afuera la rubia no pudo aguantar más las lagrimas, al parecer se había vuelto a enamorar de el Uchiha y eso era lo que más odiaba, entro a la primera pieza que encontró, se aseguro que no hubiera nadie y luego se hecho a llorar nuevamente, sintió unos leves golpes en la puerta pero no quiso abrir no quería darle explicaciones a nadie en ese momento, sintió los golpes nuevamente pero esta vez el causante de ellos entro cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Ino-san estas bien –pregunto suavemente la Hyuga, Ino levanto la mirada y la abrazo, ¿podía alguien con el corazón roto estar bien?, siguió llorando un tiempo mas , hasta que aquellas lagrimas se transformaron en simples sollozos.

-Hinata gracias por estar aquí-dijo sinceramente la rubia.

-no te preocupes Ino-san yo… entiendo lo que estas sintiendo-dijo Hinata bajando la mirada.

-por que estas así Hinata que ocurrió con Naruto?-pregunto sin rodeos.

-yo…creo que por fin admití que Naruto-kun no me quiere y que soy solo una compañera para el-dijo tratando de sonreír mientras débiles lagrimas bajaban de sus perlados ojos.

-no digas eso Hinata, a Naruto le importas y mucho.

-no mientas Ino-san, yo misma escuche a Naruto-kun decir eso además… el aun ama a Sakura.

Un largo silencio se formo en aquella habitación, dos amigas, ambas con el corazón roto, sintiendo que todo lo que habían soñado se destruía poco a poco, en este problema no existían culpables, todos eran responsables de sus actos y las consecuencias de estos, no podían culpar a Sasuke ni Naruto por no querer estar con ellas.

-creo que lo mejor es que vallamos a fuera no crees?-dijo Ino.

-hai-respondió no con mucho ánimo Hinata.

Caminaron un poco hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una sala de estar, hay estaban reunidos todos sus compañeros, y por supuesto estaba _el,_ con esa seriedad que tanto lo caracterizaba, no quiso mirarlo, sabía que si lo hacia volvaria a llorar, y no quería hacerlo en frente del, se sentó junto a Shikamaru y Hinata junto a Kiba.

-estuviste llorando-sentencio el Nara.

-como crees solo…me entro algo al ojo-dijo desviando la mirada.

-esa es la excusa más vieja que hay, ahora dime ¿por que estabas llorando?-pregunto tratando de encontrar la mirada de su amiga.

-podemos hablar a fuera un momento-pidió la rubia.

-tsk problemático-dijo para ponerse de pie mientras la rubia lo seguía.

-Hina-chan que le paso a Ino-chan-pregunto Kiba a la peliazul, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la Hyuga.

-etto… yo…-no podía decir que Ino había estado llorando porque Sasuke iba a salir con Sakura, ya que ambos se encontraban hay.-ella es-sta preocupada por Sai-san.

-si es verdad, parece que Ino aprecia mucho a Sai… tu crees que ya sean novios-dijo con una sonrisa picara el Inuzuka.

-ahora que lo dices creo que los he visto salir a supuestamente entrenar bien temprano y no vuelven hasta que está bien de noche-dijo Sakura con la misma sonrisa de Kiba. Todos se pusieron a reír por el comentario todos menos Sasuke, aquello no le causaba nada de risa, es más le causaba furia, rabia contra el ambu.

-y a que se debe tanta risa?-pregunto la rubia que acababa de entrar seguida por Shikamaru.

-nada cerda, solo estamos comentando tu relación amorosa con Sai-dijo la Haruno, a Ino se le subieron todos los colores al rostro.

-de que relación hablas frentezota con Sai-kun solo somos amigos-grito Ino muerta de vergüenza.

-si como no amigos se llaman ahora jajajja-todos comenzaron a reír nuevamente, pero luego volvieron a sus conversaciones anteriores hasta que Neji hablo.

-bueno ya es tarde y mañana hay que levantarnos temprano por si hay más noticias-

-hai-dijeron todos y se levantaron dirigiéndose a sus respectivas habitaciones, Ino miro de reojo al Uchiha que estaba más serio de lo normal, junto todo su valor y camino hasta ganarse justo al frente , le susurro algunas palabras al oído y sin más se fue detrás de Hinata.

Esas palabras dejaron confundido al Uchiha.-_"que te vaya bien en tu cita con Sakura Sasuke-baka"._

Que significaba eso…además ¿de que cita estaba hablando? Al parecer Sakura había malinterpretado las cosas, de nuevo, pero por otro lado porque el Sasuke-baka?-una media sonrisa se formo en su rostro, celos, a eso se debía aquel cambio de la rubia, pero las lagrimas ¿habían sido por lo mismo?, esa pregunta empezó a dar vueltas en su mente, hasta que escucho la chillona voz del Uzumaki llamándolo.

-Oe Sasuke-teme espera

-que quieres dobe.

-porque estuviste tan serio en la conversación-dijo ignorando la pregunta anterior de su amigo.

-no se de que hablas-dijo desviando la mirada.

-vamos teme si todo se dieron cuenta, si no te conociera tan bien diría que estas celoso-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa un tanto malévola en su rostro.

-c-como crees d-dobe por favor yo celoso? Además de el idiota de Sai ja ! ni en tus sueños Naruto-dijo el moreno, pero el rubio aun tenía esa estúpida sonrisa que lo estaba irritando.

-quieres quitar esa estúpida sonrisa dobe –pero Naruto seguía sonriendo, hasta que simplemente estallo en una risotada.

-jaajajajajja realmente estabas celoso Sasuke jajaajajajaj.

-ya te dije que No kitsune baka!.-pero el Uzumaki no desistía, así que lo dejo solo para que siguiera con su ridículo espectáculo y camino hasta llegar a su cuarto, cuando entro se encamino hasta su cama y se recostó mirando el techo.

_-tal vez el dobe tenga razón… tal vez si estaba cel… por favor claro que no que tonterías estoy pensando._

-oye Sasuke-dijo Kiba-Sakura te busca allá afuera.

-hmp-se levanto sin muchas ganas y abrió la puerta.

-que quieres-dijo fríamente.

-vine a buscarte o a caso se te olvido nuestra cita-dijo Sakura con un fuerte sonrojo.

-porque le dijiste a Ino que esta era una cita-soltó de improviso mirando fijo a la Haruno.

-yo… pero que importa, si total la puerca nuca se va a enterar…además como sabes que le dije eso?

-he…yo-no sabia como excusarse.-vamos a salir o no?

-kya!! Claro –respondió sonriente agarrándose fuerte de uno de los brazos del chico.

-Sakura no hagas eso puedo caminar solo.

-hay Sasuke-kun no seas tan amargado.

-hmp.-fue lo único que dijo antes de salir siendo jalado por la pelirosa.

Desde una habitación continua los observaba una rubia, con los ojos vidrios y un fuerte dolor en el pecho, se sintió patética, una vez más, aunque no lo quisiera volvió a caer en las redes del Uchiha, tanto tiempo, tanto esfuerzo que le costó olvidarse de él, para que nuevamente se reintegrara en su vida, con la misma fuerza e intensidad que antes, ¿había alguna forma de olvidar para siempre a Sasuke ?Esa es la misma pregunta que se había hecho hace años, y creía conocer la respuesta, pero se dio cuenta de que solo se estaba engañando, porque en el fondo de su corazón ella siempre lo amo y siempre lo hará, aunque ese amor sea el veneno más doloroso del mundo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bueno lo prometido es deuda, aquí el capitulo numero 10

Espero que les guste, sinceramente este a sido uno de los que más me ha gustado, ojala sea de su agrado también, pretendía poner Lemon en el próximo, pero **necesito alguien que me ayude, yo nunca he hecho uno así que puede que no me resulte**, por fiss! Necesita ayuda!

Sugerencia, critica, dudas, abajo en el botón verde: D

Sayo!

.::Megumii::.


	11. Desiluciones

Perdón!!!!!!!!! gomen na sai!!!!!! De verdad no tengo escusa pero la inspiración se me había ido, en estos cuatro meses me dedique a continuar con el NaruHina que también había dejado un poco botado así que tuve que abandonar este pero ya estoy de vuelta : ) ojala les guste este capitulo ….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Desde una habitación continua los observaba una rubia, con los ojos vidrios y un fuerte dolor en el pecho, se sintió patética, una vez más, aunque no lo quisiera volvió a caer en las redes del Uchiha, tanto tiempo, tanto esfuerzo que le costó olvidarse de él, para que nuevamente se reintegrara en su vida, con la misma fuerza e intensidad que antes, ¿había alguna forma de olvidar para siempre a Sasuke ?Esa es la misma pregunta que se había hecho hace años, y creía conocer la respuesta, pero se dio cuenta de que solo se estaba engañando, porque en el fondo de su corazón ella siempre lo amo y siempre lo hará, aunque ese amor sea el veneno más doloroso del mundo.

Las horas pasaban cada vez mas lento, no podía cerrar los ojos y soñar por un minuto, por que en cada uno de ellos veía a Sakura y Sasuke demostrándose su amor, los veía besarse, abrazarse y reír juntos, disfrutando del dolor de ella, en vez de sueños parecían pequeñas pesadillas cada una mas dura que la anterior.

Así se quedo pensando hasta que sintió la puerta de su habitación abrirse, para luego ver a la pelirrosa entrar con una enorme sonrisa, al parecer lo había pasado demasiado bien con Sasuke. Cuando sintió sus pasos acercarse hacia su cama (la de Ino) cerró los ojos simulando estar dormida, lo que menos quería escuchar era Sakura parloteando sobre su cita con el Uchiha, esta al ver que Ino dormía desistió de su idea y se fue a su cama.

Al otro día fue la primera en levantarse, tomo sus útiles de aseo y ropa limpia para ir a darse una ducha larga que le serviría para ordenar mejor sus ideas.

Cuando salió ya vestida y arreglada se encontró con la persona causante de sus lágrimas, de su dolor y de su tristeza, justo afuera de la puerta del baño se encontraba Uchiha Sasuke mirando fijamente al piso.

Paso por el lado del pero no lo quiso saludar, sintió como una mano tomaba fuertemente su brazo y la jalaba hacia atrás.

-acaso no piensas saludarme?-pregunto tratando de que Ino lo mirara.

La rubia bufo-buenos días ahora puedes soltarme-

-por que ese repentino cambio conmigo pensé que habías dicho que ya no querías pelear mas.

-pensé que habías sido sincero conmigo-dijo volteándose a verlo-pero en tu historia falto mencionar que estabas enamorado de Sakura.

- no estoy enamorado de Sakura, nunca lo he estado y nunca lo estaré, pero no sabia que mi vida amorosa te interesara tanto-dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

-etto… yo- no sabia que responder-no es que me importe tu vida sentimental es solo q-que..

-solo que que haber.

-Sasuke suéltame.

-no hasta que respondas.

-es solo que…

-buenos días chicos tan temprano y ustedes ya están peleando-la voz de Naruto la salvo.

-buenos días Naruto-dijo soltándose del agarre del Uchiha para desaparecer lo mas rápido posible de ese lugar.

-baka tenias que llegar justo ahora siempre arruinas todo Naruto-dijo Sasuke activando su sharingan.

-y ahora que te hice teme lo siento si arruine tu encuentro con Ino pero ya tendrás mas oportunidades para estar solo con ella-dijo sonriendo de una manera picarona.

-n-no es eso dobe estaba apunto de decirme algo importante.

-no sabia que te interesara tanto lo que Ino hablaba.

-contigo no se puede hablar todo lo malinterpretas.-dijo sonrojándose.

-entonces porque te sonrojas ?.

-argg… adiós Naruto-dijo yéndose del lugar con la cara toda teñida de rojo.

-Naruto 1 Sasuke 0 jaajajajajja-rio abiertamente el rubio.

Se encerró en su pieza al momento de llegar, estuvo apunto de caer otra vez, por que Sasuke tenia que ser tan irresistible.

-oye puerca porque traes esa cara de espantada? te dije que no te vieras al espejo –dijo Sakura sarcásticamente.

-ja-ja que chistosa –dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-vamos puerca una bromita en la mañana no le hace mal a nadie.

-y Hinata?-pregunto la rubia.

-no lo se cuando desperté ya no estaba.

-que raro, iré a buscarla.

-esta bien.

Hinata se encontraba sentada fuera de la hostal en una especie de jardín donde había una que otra banca, desde que llegaron no le había dirigido la palabra a Naruto, estaba dolida, sabia que Naruto nunca estaría enamorado de ella pero aun así no se quería resignar, estaba pensando en la posibilidad de formar una relación con Kiba, este se lo había propuesto antes de salir de misión, pero tenia claro que si estaba con Kiba se estaría engañando a ella misma y al mismo tiempo le haría creer a su mejor amigo que sentía por el algo mas que amistad , sabiendo que esa solo era una mentira, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba tras suyo, hasta que este le tapo los ojos con sus manos.

-adivina quien es-dijo el recién llegado susurrándole al oído.

-Kiba-kun me asustaste.-dijo sonriendo sacando las manos de Kiba de sus ojos para poder voltear a mirarlo.

-que haces tan sola aquí Hina-chan Ino estaba preguntando por ti hace un rato-dijo sentándose al lado de la Hyuga.

-necesitaba pensar un poco, este lugar es muy tranquilo.

-Hina-chan respecto a lo que te dije el otro día quiero que sepas que yo…

-Kiba-kun- lo callo-estuve pensando acerca de eso y creo que…

Naruto estaba muy confundido, estaba con Sasuke en la habitación pero ninguno de los dos se hablaba, cada uno estaba sumido en sus ideas y problemas, Sasuke por un lado tenia a Ino y Naruto tenia a Hinata, ¿Qué sentía por Hinata y que sentía por Sakura? No podía estar enamorado de dos personas al mismo tiempo.

Salió de la habitación y se fue directamente al patio, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, pero no contaba con encontrarse semejante sorpresa en el jardín, Kiba y Hinata besándose apasionadamente, Su Hinata se estaba besando con otro mientras el sufría en silencio, sus pies no se movían, solo sentía un dolor punzante en el pecho y un ardor en su estomago, ¡porque tenía que ser tan idiota!, ahora si que había perdido a Hinata para siempre.

Sintió una presencia tras suyo, cuando se giro para ver quien era se sorprendió un poco, Sasuke se encontraba mirando a la misma dirección que el rubio anteriormente, Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par y luego miro a su amigo.

-dobe muévete pareces mas idiota parado hay viéndolos, vámonos.-dijo el peliazul y el rubio lo siguió.

Durante el camino hacia la habitación no hablaron nada, Naruto no tenia ánimos de hablar, solo se dignaba a mirar el piso y a caminar tras Sasuke, cuando llegaron se acostó tapándose hasta la cara , ese día no quería hablar ni mirar a nadie.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

¿Qué estaba haciendo? , se pregunto cuando se separo de Kiba al sentir la presencia de dos personas cerca, no supo quienes habían sida porque cuando abrió los ojos ya no estaban, pero pudo distinguir algo anaranjado en uno de ellos… ¿habrá sido Naruto? Por Kami rogaba que no hubiera sido el, pero porque se preocupaba tanto si Naruto había dicho muy claro que para el Hinata era solo una compañera de equipo, entonces el seria lo mismo para ella.

-Hinata-chan perdón me deje llevar yo…-se trataba de excusar Kiba.

-Kiba-kun no importa, etto… yo mejor me voy si n-nos vemos luego-y desapareció de la vista del Inuzuka.

Cuando iba corriendo por los pasillos, choco con Ino, cayendo las dos automáticamente al piso.

-gomen na sai no era mi intención-dijo la Hyuga un poco adolorida.

-no te preocupes Hinata, te andaba buscando donde estabas-pregunto Ino ayudando a Hinata a levantarse.

-etto… yo-los colores se le subieron de inmediato al rostro, teniéndolo de un lindo y fuerte carmesí.-estaba con Kiba-kun en el jardín.

-sabes Hinata haces muy buena pareja con Kiba porque no te olvidas de Naruto y te quedas con el-dijo dándole pequeños codazos en las costillas.

-Ino-chan que dices .. si con e-el solo somos a-amigos aunque…

-aunque…-dijo con curiosidad la rubia.

-aunque estabas agarrándote a besos afuera con el.-aquella voz masculina sobresalto a las kunoichis, esa voz fuerte y cargada de rabia era la de Naruto que iba como siempre acompañado de Sasuke.

-jajajja valla Hinata nunca me lo espere de ti jajajja por eso demorabas tanto-dijo riendo Ino.

-ni yo-dijo Naruto con voz fría.

-Ino vamos ellos tiene que arreglar sus problemas solos.-dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a la rubia.

-esta bien, suerte Hinata.-dijo antes de irse seguida por el Uchiha dejando solos a sus amigos.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sentía los paso del pelinegro al compas de los suyos, cuando trataba de caminar mas rápido el también lo hacia, eso la estaba poniendo un tanto nerviosa, pero se puso aun mas nerviosa cuando vio al Uchiha frente a ella, a unos 3cm aproximadamente.

-tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente-dijo Sasuke.

-no se d-de que hablas-trato de alejarse pero al momento de hacerlo el chico la agarro fuerte de la cintura juntando su cuerpo con el de ella, reduciendo cada vez mas la distancia.

-en la mañana solo te salvaste gracias a Naruto, pero ahora quiero mi respuesta.

-Sasuke su-eltame-jadeo la kunoichi.

-no hasta que me respondas.

-no pienso responderte-dijo de forma infantil inflando los cachetes.

-pues no te soltare.

-suéltame suéltame suéltame!!-empezó a forcejar pero aquello hizo que Sasuke perdiera el equilibrio haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso en una posición bastante comprometedora.

-S-asuke.-susurro sonrojándose. El Uchiha termino acortando la distancia, sellando sus labios con los de la rubia nuevamente, anoche Sakura lo había besado pero no había sentido nada, no sentía lo mismo que cuando besaba a Ino. Cuando separaron por falta de aire se miraron fijamente y sonrieron para volver a unir sus bocas.

-que nos esta pasando Sasuke?-pregunto Ino separándose.

-no lo se, estoy tan confundido como tu.-se levantaron y se observaron por un segundo, sin poder evitarlo Ino lo abrazo, siendo correspondida de inmediato, duraron así unos minutos hasta que la rubia decidió hablar.

-a veces siento que te odio y otras siento todo lo contrario, cada vez que pasa esto entre nosotros pienso que nuestra relación va a cambiar que va a ser mejor pero al final siempre terminamos peor.-El Uchiha no sabia que decir, que podía responder ?. Rompieron el abrazo y siguieron avanzando como si nada hubiera pasado.

-lo de anoche con Sakura, no fue una cita, solo le pedí que me acompañara a recorrer un poco, pero como siempre ella lo malinterpreto todo ¬¬-bufo un poco molesto.

-no la culpo ella esta muy enamorada de ti aun.

-y tu… ya no lo estas?-pregunto deteniéndose asiendo que su acompañante hiciera lo mismo.

-no lo se con todo lo que esta pasando no te puede responder claramente.

-chicos Shikamaru quiere comunicarnos algo pueden ir a su pieza?-dijo Chouji- no han visto a Naruto y Hinata los e estado buscando pero no los encuentro.

- están cerca un poco mas allá-dijo apuntando un camino recto Sasuke.

-ok.

-Sasuke-kun- grito una voz chillona al momento que llegaba y se colgaba del cuello del portador del Sharingan.

-te he estado buscando donde has estado todo este tiempo –pregunto Sakura.

-eso no te interesa, ahora suéltame-dijo enojado Sasuke.

-me costo mucho encontrarte así que no te dejare ir tan fácil.-dijo la pelirosa.

-¿no sabes para que nos quiere Shikamaru frentezota?-pregunto la rubia.

-creo que es acerca de Sai-

-de Sai-kun- su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente-nos vemos allá-dijo emprendiendo una carrera hacia la habitación de su compañero.

-sabia que se iba aponer como loca si le decía eso-sonrió Sakura.

-hmp vamos.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Fueron los últimos en llegar, todos se encontraban reunidos alrededor de la cama del Nara.

-los estábamos esperando-dijo Neji.

-que es lo que pasa-pregunto cortante el Uchiha.

-nos informaron que Sai esta estable, ya lo dieron de alta, pero no esta recuperado del todo, se pidió que alguien fuera mañana a buscarlo y pensamos que lo mejor seria que fuera tu, Ino-todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la rubia.

-claro no tengo ningún problema Shikamaru-contesto sonriendo de verdad estaba feliz de que Sai se encontrara fuera de peligro, necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que le estaba pasando con Sasuke y Sai era el indicado.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Buenoo espero que les haya gustado, tratare de poner la conti el próximo fin de semana, estoy terminando el año y por ende tengo cada vez mas pruebas u.u

Siles gusto dejen un Review, criticas, sugerencias todo es recibido ^^

Sayo!!

.::Megumii::.


	12. La llegada de Sai

Perdón por la demora pero he tratado de avanzar lo mas posible en el NaruHina para poder terminarlo pronto y seguir solo con este, pero no pretendo dejar este fic botado así que aunque me cueste tratare de publicar los dos casi al mismo tiempo ^^

Espero que este capítulo les guste xD

* * *

Fueron los últimos en llegar, todos se encontraban reunidos alrededor de la cama del Nara.

-los estábamos esperando-dijo Neji.

-que es lo que pasa-pregunto cortante el Uchiha.

-nos informaron que Sai esta estable, ya lo dieron de alta, pero no esta recuperado del todo, se pidió que alguien fuera mañana a buscarlo y pensamos que lo mejor seria que fuera tu, Ino-todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la rubia.

-claro no tengo ningún problema Shikamaru-contesto sonriendo de verdad estaba feliz de que Sai se encontrara fuera de peligro, necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que le estaba pasando con Sasuke y Sai era el indicado.

-y a que hora tengo que ir?

-a las 10:00.

-ok-dijo feliz la rubia, pero al momento de voltearse se encontró con la mirada penetrante del Uchiha, lo que hizo que una sonrisa mesclada con algo de maldad se formara en su rostro, tal vez Sai no solo le sirviera como consejero, sino que seria la pieza clave para descubrir que sentía Sasuke por ella.

-_"cha la puerca ahora va a estar tan ocupada cuidando al inútil de Sai que Sasuke-kun será todo mío jajajja- _pensaba la pelirosa observando de reojo al Uchiha.

Desalojaron la habitación y volvieron a sus actividades, Sasuke iba mas serio de lo normal y Naruto lo observaba con gracia.

-Oye teme- llamo al azebeche, pero este no le presto atención, aun así el rubio siguió hablando-Sabes deberías quitar esa mueca de celoso que tienes, todos se dieron cuenta de la mirada fulminante que le diste a Shikamaru solo por darle esa pequeña misión a Ino.

-Tu eres el menos indicado para pedirme eso dobe.

-Así y por que teme ?.

-Acaso se te olvida lo que paso con Hinata, a todo esto que fue lo que paso con ella al final dobe –pregunto mirando a su amigo.

-Veras lo que paso fue…

Flash Back.

**-**n_o te preocupes Hinata, te andaba buscando donde estabas-pregunto Ino ayudando a Hinata a levantarse._

_-etto… yo-los colores se le subieron de inmediato al rostro, teniéndolo de un lindo y fuerte carmesí.-estaba con Kiba-kun en el jardín._

_-sabes Hinata haces muy buena pareja con Kiba porque no te olvidas de Naruto y te quedas con el-dijo dándole pequeños codazos en las costillas._

_-Ino-chan que dices .. si con e-el solo somos a-amigos aunque…_

_-aunque…-dijo con curiosidad la rubia._

_-aunque estabas agarrándote a besos afuera con el.-aquella voz masculina sobresalto a las kunoichis, esa voz fuerte y cargada de rabia era la de Naruto que iba como siempre acompañado de Sasuke._

_-jajajja valla Hinata nunca me lo espere de ti jajajja por eso demorabas tanto-dijo riendo Ino._

_-ni yo-dijo Naruto con voz fría._

_-Ino vamos ellos tiene que arreglar sus problemas solos.-dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a la rubia._

_-esta bien, suerte Hinata.-dijo antes de irse seguida por el Uchiha dejando solos a sus amigos._

_-yo…Naruto-kun nos viste?-pregunto inocente la chica._

_-claro que los vi, vi como se estaban comiendo a besos en el patio-gruño mirándola directamente el rubio._

_-Naruto-kun por que estas tan enojado, m-me estas asustand-do-dijo asustada cuando vio como la miraba Naruto._

_-PERO COMO QUIERES QUE ESTE HINATA SI TE VI BESANDOTE CON EL IMBECIL DE KIBA-BAKA-seguía gritando Naruto, la pelinegra ya cansada de la actitud del rubio se defendió. _

_-Lo que yo haga es problema mío Naruto-kun me puedo besar con quien yo quiera, además tu no puedes venir a reprocharme nada , después de todo tu…-pero callo al ver la cara de sorprendido que tenia el rubio-yo…creo que es mejor que me valla con permiso-pero al momento de pasar por el lado del rubio este la tomo del antebrazo impidiendo que siguiera._

_-Termina Hinata que es lo que me ibas a decir-pregunto mirándola directamente a los ojos, la pelinegra estaba nerviosa y sonrojada como de costumbre pero aun así se armo de valor y siguió._

_-Tu no puedes reprocharme nada porque la única que te importa es Sakura-san, así que solo preocúpate de lo que ella haga y a mi déjame sola.-se soltó del agarre y camino en sentido contrario a Naruto mientras unas lagrimas bajaban por sus ojos, al parecer acepto por fin de que aquel rubio que le quito el sueño por tantos años no era de ella, no le correspondía, tal vez, pensaría en la propuesta que le hizo Kiba, no quería hacerle daño a su mejor amigo, pero esa era la única forma de olvidar por completo al Uzumaki._

_Por otro lado Naruto estaba totalmente confundido, nunca creyó que Hinata pudiera decirle algo así, pero otra pregunta daba vueltas en su mente ¿si amaba tanto a Sakura como todos creían, entonces porque le molesto tanto ver a Hinata con otro que no fuera el, porque sentía como si estuviera perdiendo ?, tal vez sus sentimientos estaban cambian pero por Kami eso no podía ser, Hinata solo era su amiga , su compañera, no podía estar enamorado de ella…o si ?._

Fin Flash Back.

-Y eso fue lo que paso.-concluyo su historia Naruto, mientras Sasuke lo miraba analizando un poco todo lo que su amigo le había.

-Valla dobe en que lio estas metido-dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro del rubio en forma de apoyo.-pero si amas a Sakura como siempre dices entonces no tiene porque importarte lo que haga o deje de hacer Hinata-dijo Sasuke.

-Teme necesito que me ayuden no que me confundan mas-respondió con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Hmp Pero que quieres que te diga si es la verdad, quieres que te de un consejo… si no decides pronto quien realmente te gusta terminaras perdiendo a una de ellas-diciendo esto dejo a su amigo atrás.

-Ahhh!!Maldito teme no ayudas en nada!-exclamo con furia, aunque bien sabia que en cierta parte su amigo tenia razón, estaba consiente de que en cualquier momento podía perder a Hinata.

* * *

Ino se encontraba casi llegando al hospital, por lo que le había dicho Shikamaru Sai estaba en la habitación 405, tenia muchas ganas de verlo, de estar con el, en este tiempo le hizo mucha falta, Shikamaru era su amigo y confidente, pero Sai, era mucho mas que eso, era su consejero, el único que la entendía a la perfección, era, como el hermano que nunca tuvo.

Camino por los largos pasillos del hospital hasta que por fin pudo encontrar la habitación del pelinegro, toco la puerta y al escuchar un. –pase- desde adentro una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro, cuando entro lo encontró leyendo uno de sus típicos libros, aun seguía conectado a algunas maquinas pero se veía bastante bien.

-Sai-kun me alegras que estés bien-se acerco para abrazarlo.

-Ino-chan sabia que me ibas a venir a ver, a mi también me da gusto verte-dijo el pintor sin romper el abrazo.

-Me preocupe mucho cuando me entere lo que te había pasado quise venir antes pero Shikamaru y Neji me lo prohibieron-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-No importa el hecho es que ahora estas aquí lo que significa que ya me puedo largar de este lugar.

-Es verdad pero hasta que te recuperes yo te cuidare y ni creas que podrás entrenar.

-¿Qué? Pero Ino-chan he estado mucho sin luchar –dijo haciendo un puchero como niño pequeño.

-No importa, mi nueva misión es cuidarte así que me tendrás que hacer caso en todo-dijo con superioridad la chica.

-Esta bien mejor tu como enfermera que la fea de Sakura-dijo de forma graciosa Sai, ambos empezaron a reír , mientras esperaban al doctor para que se pudieran ir. El medico no tardo en llegar, le dio el alta a Sai y ambos ninjas emprendieron marcha hasta el lugar donde todos se estaban hospedando.

Por el camino Ino le conto todo lo que había sucedido en estos días con Sasuke, Sai como buen amigo trato de aconsejarla lo mejor posible y se comprometió en ayudarla a sacarle celos al Uchiha.

-Bien, hasta que por fin llegamos-dijo alegre la rubia. Cuando entraron Hinata estaba en la recepción conversando con Kiba, al parecer algo serio por la cara que tenían ambos. Hinata se dio cuenta de la llegada de sus amigos y fue a saludarlos.

-Sai-san me alegra que este recuperado.-el chico sonrió en forma de agradecimiento.

-¿Hinata-chan sabes donde esta Shikamaru o el odioso de tu primo?-lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono molesto.

-Etto… hace un rato vi a Neji-niisan, Shikamaru-san esta en el jardín con Chouji.

-Okey iré a buscarlo, Sai-kun quédate aquí hasta que vuelva-dijo Ino, Sai solo sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Se dirigió inmediatamente al jardín pero por el camino tropezó con cierto chico de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, quiso ignorarlo pero este en un rápido movimiento se puso delante de ella impidiéndole el paso.

-Estoy ocupada ahora Sasuke-kun.

-Así ?, supe que fuiste a buscar a tu querido Sai-lo ultimo lo dijo imitando la voz de la chica.

-Así es, así que si me permites tengo que buscar a Shikamaru y preguntarle donde dormiré con Sai-kun-dijo sonriendo .

-¿Cómo que dormirás con el ?-pregunto tratando de hacerse el indiferente, cosa que no le resultó muy bien, su voz estaba un tanto cargada de ira.

-Por supuesto, Sai-kun es mi paciente, seré su enfermera personal hasta que se recupere.

-No sabia que el pintorcito de quinta necesitara niñera-dijo en tono burlón.

-No hables mal de el si no lo conoces-contesto un poco enojada la rubia.

-Si si lo que tú digas me largo-dijo esto y se fue pasando por el lado de la chica, esta no le tomo mucha atención, lo único que le importaba ahora era encontrar a Shikamaru, aunque Sai le dijera que estaba totalmente bien ella sabia que aun sus heridas no estaban del todo sanadas.

Camino un poco mas hasta que por fin pudo encontrar a su amigo corrió hasta pararse frente a el.

-Shikamaru ya llegue del hospital con Sai-kun.

-Tsk y como esta?-pregunto el de coleta.

-Estable pero necesita una habitación.

-Ya esta todo arreglado se desocupo una habitación hoy, esa es la de Sai-dijo Chouji.

-Y cual es ?.

-Problemático, solo dile a la recepcionista que te de las llaves de la habitación que desocuparon.

-Hai-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de marcharse.

* * *

Mientras que en otra parte de la hostal se encontraba cierto Uchiha con cara de pocos amigos caminando hacia su habitación, había estado buscando al rubio pero de tanto dar vueltas se había aburrido.

-Sasuke-kun-dijo una voz que se aproximaba hacia el.

-Sakura no estoy de humor así que déjame solo-contesto secamente.

-¿Sasuke-kun por que ere así conmigo?-pregunto dolida la pelirrosa.

-Siempre he sido así contigo no se por que te extrañas tanto ahora.

-Sasuke-kun yo te amo de verdad, no se que tengo que hacer para que me correspondas-empezó a sollozar, cosa que irrito mas a Sasuke- _" por Kami yo solo quería estar solo un rato y ahora sale con esto"-_

_-_Sakura puedes dejar el melodrama para mas tarde ya te dije no estoy de humor –contesto mientras tomaba la manilla de la puerta para abrirla.

-Por favor Sasuke-kun y-yo hare lo que s-sea de verdad, l-lo que tu me pidas p-pero no te enojes conmigo por f-favor.-la chica seguía llorando, Sasuke ya hastiado con la situación se grito quedando frente a frente con ella, la miro con el Sharingan activado.

-Sakura si quieres hace algo por mi…DESAPARECE DEJAME SOLO ENTIENDES?-Sakura lo miro aterrorizaba y secándose las lagrimas con el antebrazo se marcho.

-Por fin un poco de paz.-dijo al momento de entrar a su habitación.

* * *

-_Sasuke-kun por que me haces esto, por que, si yo lo único que quiero es estar contigo-_pensaba tristemente la pelirrosa, aun después de haber pasado años con el Uchiha no lograba comprenderlo, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de chocar con cierto rubio, ambos cayeron al piso por el golpe.

-Sakura-chan ¿estas bien?-pregunto Naruto.

-N-Naruto necesito que me ayudes-se aferro al rubio llorando de nuevo.

-¿Qué paso Sakura-chan? ¿Por que estas llorando?-pregunto preocupado.

-Sasuke-kun e-el no se n-no lo comprendo, aunque quiera no l-logro entenderlo.

-Ya me suponía que el culpable era el teme-dijo un poco molesto-Vamos Sakura-chan ponte de pie, hablemos en otra parte si?-Sakura asintió-Ya se te invito a comer quieres? Se que eso te levantara el animo dettebayo.

-Esta bien, gracias Naruto.

* * *

-Bien Sai-kun que te parece tu habitación?-pregunto Ino a su acompañante.

-Para mi esta bien, gracias Ino-chan por todo-dijo Sai mientras sonreía.

-No es nada Sai-kun, siempre que me necesites hay estaré.-dijo Ino-pero ahora te tomaras tu medicina.

-Ino-chan esa medicina no es muy mala-dijo poniendo cara de asco.

-Sai-kun no te comportes como un niño pequeño-exclamo la rubia .

-Demo Ino-chan vamos no seas malita-se empezó a acercar hasta acorralarla contra la pared.

-S-Sai-kun que h-haces.

-Ino-chan no me des esa medicina si ?-cada vez se iba acercando mas hasta el punto en que sus narices rozaban.

-Y-yo…-Ino estaba completamente nerviosa, nunca espero que Sai hiciera algo así, hasta que sintió la mano del pelinegro pasando por su cintura.

-Jajá la tengo-dijo con una sonrisa picara mientras se separaba de la chica.-ahora no me tendré que tomar esa medicina.-la rubia de apoco fue entendiendo lo que había pasado, su rostro se fue tornando cada vez mas rojo hasta que exploto.

-SAI-KUN DEVUELVEME ESA MEDICINA Y DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UN BEBE-grito a todo lo que sus pulmones daban dejando a Sai más que sorprendido.

-Demo Ino-chan y-yo –pero no pudo terminar ya que un fuerte dolor hizo que se encorvara tocándose el estomago.

-Sai-kun ¿Qué te pasa te sientes mal?-pregunto preocupada.

-I-Ino-chan y-yo-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer desmayado, Ino alcanzo a sostenerlo, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para cargarlo hasta la cama.

-Ayuda por favor que alguien me ayude-empezó a gritar desesperada, por suerte el Uchiha iba pasando justo a fuera y escucho los gritos provenientes de la habitación, pudo reconocer de inmediato la dueña de esa voz y asustado abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué paso Ino estas bien?-pregunto una vez a dentro.

-Yo si pero Sai-kun… por favor ayúdame a cargarlo-pidió, el chico acepto y paso uno de los brazos de Sai por su hombro mientras la chica ordenaba la cama.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun no se que habría hecho sin ti-dijo sonriendo sinceramente.

-No hay de que pensé que eras tu-dijo desviando la mirada.

-¿ Te preocupaste por mi?-pregunto sonrojándose visiblemente.

-Y-yo…

* * *

Jajajja hasta aquí el capi espero que les haya gustado

¿Qué creen que le contestara Sasuke?

Gracias por sus Reviews y perdón por la demora

**Prox capitulo: Celos.**

Nos vemos .. .y no olviden dejar Review si les gusto ya saben críticas, sugerencias acepto todo, si quieren que pase algo en especifico solo háganmelo saber tratare de agregarlo igual ^^

Sayo

Megumii ^^


	13. Confesiones

Hola :d ! perdon por la demora D: pero al fin la inspiracion volvio a mi y como resultado nacio lo que van a leer e.e creo que por fin paso lo que todos queriamos que pasara :Z quero ponerme al dia con este fic y seguir con el ItaIno el Naruhina creo que lo dejare algo de lado para concentrarme solo en estos dos (= ojala les guste n.n

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

y-yo-trgo ruidosamente pero luego cerro los ojos tranquilizándose.-A estas alturas debería estar mas que claro, obvio que me preocupo por ti Yamanaka

Una sonrisa enorme se formo en el rosto de la rubia , nunca hubiera esperado escuchar aquello por parte del Uchiha, no encontró nada mejor que hacer que abrazarlo siendo correspondida de inmediato.

-Te quero Uchiha.- dijo sinceramente mirándolo directamente a los ojos, Sasuke no supo que decir, aquella confesión lo dejo en shock , cuando le iba a responder sintieron unos pequeños ruidos provenientes de la cama donde habían dejado a Sai, Ino de inmediato se dirigió a ver lo que ocurria.

-Sai-kun ¿ como estas? ¿Qué te paso, porque te desmayaste?-pregunto preocupada acariciando una de las manos del pelinegro.

-No lo se debe ser algo normal…aunque el doctor no me dijo nada sobre mareos ¬¬ .

-Eso te pasa por no tomarte la medicina. Dijo contenta sabiendo que tenia la razón.

-Creo que esta vez si tenías razón preciosa-dijo Sai con su típica sonrisa.

-Creo que yo mejor me voy nos vemos luego Yamanaka-dijo Sasuke sintiéndose algo incomodo frente a la conversación de ambos amigos.

-Sai-kun creo que me estoy enamorando otra vez-dijo recostando su cabeza en el hombro del ambu.

-Paree que tienes muchas cosas que contarme-dijo acariciando el pelo de su amiga.

-Así es….

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Hinata y Kiba paseaban e la mano por las calles de aquella aldea, iban conversando animadamente, pasaron por afuera de una tienda de comida donde estaban Sakura y Naruto comiendo ramen como siempre, aquella escena hizo que toda la felicidad que hasta ese momento tenia la Hyuga desapareciera formándole un nudo en la garganta.

-Mira Hinata-chan Sakura y Naruto ¡vamos a molestarlos un rato! –dijo efusivamente Kiba, Hinata solo asintió mirando le piso.

-¡ Hey chicos que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí!.

-¿Kiba , Hinata de la mano ?-dijo un tanto sorprendida Sakura.- Valla no sabia que fueran novios.-ambos se sonrojaron, Naruto cambio de semblante a uno completamente serio, aquella situación lo incomodaba y mucho.

-Bueno no queríamos comunicárselos hasta que no fuera oficial-dijo Kiba rascando una de sus mejillas aun sonrojadas.-pero supongo que podrán guardar el secreto verdad ¿Naruto?-pero este no respondió, ni siquiera lo miro-¿ Y a este que le pasa ?

-No lo se-dijo Sakura.- déjalo ¿porque no se sientan a comer con nosotros?

-Esta bien, muero de hambre!-dijo Kiba mientras su estomago hacia ruidos raros, señal del hambre que estaba pasando.

Hinata no sabia que hacer, se encontraba sentada entre Kiba y Naruto, le extrañaba mucho la actitud del rubio, desde que habían llegado solo había hablado 2 veces y ambas para pedir mas comida. Lo sentía tan distante, tan frio ¿haber aceptado la proposición de Kiba había sido una buena decisión?, en momentos como estos era que dudaba aquel Si que le había dado a su amigo de siempre.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8—8-8—88-

Con Ino y Sai.

-Wow todo eso ha pasado ?

-Si

-Bueno preciosa yo no se mucho sobre sentimientos pero lo único que si tengo claro es que no quiero verte sufrir de nuevo-dijo apretándole una de sus manos.

-No sabes cuanto te extrañe-dijo Ino abrazándolo.

-Yo igual te extrañe chibi Ino.-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8—88-8-88—8

Con Sasuke

-_Que es todo lo que estoy sintiendo?-_pensaba el Uchiha morando el techo de su habitación, no sabía que sentía por Ino , después de aquella confesión, de aquel "Te Quiero" no supo que responder.

-Tal vez yo también… la quiero?-se pregunto a si mismo sintiendo como sus mejillas se teñían de un tierno carmesí-Que me hiciste Yamanaka-sonrió mientras imágenes de el y la rubia cruzaban su mente.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8—88-8-88—8

Después de su larga charla acerca de los problemas sentimentales de la rubia, esta tuvo que ir a buscar la comida del enfermo, pero en la concina encontró al responsable que hacia que su corazón latiera a mil por hora.

-¿Cómo sigue Sai?-pregunto cogiendo una manzana.

-Ehh… si esta mejor g-gracias por p-preguntar.-se formo un silencio incomodo, los únicos ruidos que se escuchaban eran los platos y los servicios que Ino manejaba para llevarle la comida a Sai. Una vez que estuvo lista se dispuso a tomar la bandeja pero una mano detuvo su brazo, instantáneamente se giro aunque ya sabia de quien se trataba.

-Lo que me dijiste hace un rato … y-yo-por primera vez en su vida se encontraba tan nervioso frente a una chica, no sabia porque pero aquella rubia hacia que su pulso se disparara y perdiera todo el control que tenia, toda la cordura y que sintiera cosas que nunca antes había sentido.

-Yamanaka yo creo que igual t-te quiero-y sus miradas se cruzaron perdiéndose en los ojos de cada uno, un par de azules como el cielo y otros negros , oscuros como la peor noche de invierno, uno mostraba completa oscuridad y los otros, simplemente mostraba la salida de ese abismo, de ese dolor, de esa soledad.

-Sa-suke

-I-Ino

-S-sasu-y unos labios sellaron los de la rubia, al parecer esos "te quiero" por parte de ambos estaba haciendo que nuevos sentimientos nacieran en ambos ¿esto se podrá transformar en amor?, eso ni ellos lo sabia.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8—88-8-88—88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Con Hinata y Naruto.

Terminaron de comer y pasearon un poco por la nueva aldea, cuando llegaron a la casa Kiba se fye con Sakura para que esta le revisara una de las patas a Akamaru, aunque no era ninja medico veterinario igual intentaría hacer algo por el perrito.

-Y-yo creo que mejor me voy nos v-vemos luego N-Naruto-kun.

-Espera Hinata-la tomo del antebrazo jalándola hacia el quedando frente a frente.

-¿Q-Que haces Naruto-Kun?-pregunto casi al borde del desmayo.

-Porque estas con Kiba si no lo amas Hinata.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Responde Hinata¿ porque estas con el ?¿ A que estas jugando?-elevo un poco el tono de voz y la gente empezó a posar su mirada curiosa sobre ellos-

-S-suéltame Naruto todos nos están mirando-dijo un poco enojada

-Todavía no me respondes

-No tengo porque hacerlo-dijo retadoramente la Hyuga.

-¡Respóndeme Hinata o no te soltare!-dijo apretándola aun mas fuerte.

-¡Voy a gritar si no me sueltas!

-No me importa.

-¿ Ah si? Pues entonces …-cuando iba a gritar su sueño se hizo realidad, los labios de Naruto sellaron por completo los suyos, soñó tantas veces con ese momento durante tantos años y ahora por fin se estaba volviendo realidad, lo correspondió abrezando por el cuello para profundizarlo mientras el posaba sus manos en la diminuta cintura de la peliazul.

Era un momento perfecto pero la falta de oxigeno hizo que se separaran volviendo a la realidad.

-Vez Hinata-dijo agitado observándola directamente-¿Porque estas con Kiba si todavía me amas?

Los ojos de la chica se cristalizaron.

-¿Entonces todo esto lo h-hiciste para comprobar e-eso?-nunca pensó que Naruto fuera capaz de esto y ella como siempre había caído.

-No Hinata tu lo estas malinterpretando.

-No trates de excusarte Uzumaki ya esta todo claro-se seco las lagrimas con el antebrazo y lo miro directamente-Esta es la respuesta que tanto quieres escuchar: Si estoy con Kiba es porque lo quiero mucho y voy a hacer lo posible por amarlo y olvidarte de una vez-y con esto salió corriendo, no supo de donde saco todo el coraje para decirle todas esas palabras pero duro poco porque al momento de darle la espalda de sus ojos volvieron a brotar miles de gotas cargadas de dolor.

-_¿Qué fue lo que hice?-_ Demonios!-exclamo furioso apretando sus puños al punto de que uno de ellos sangrara.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8—88-8-88—88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

-Ino-dijo cortando el beso-¿Tu piensas que nosotros…podríamos-sus mejillas empezaron a teñirse de rojo nuevamente-podríamos llegar a tener algo?

Nunca pensó escuchar eso, es decir, solo en sus sueños de infancia esas cosas pasaban pero ahora era verdad, al parecer todos esos sentimientos que pensaba que estaban enterrados nunca desaparecieron.

-Algo como una relación dices t-tu?

-Si, ósea… yo no se mucho de relaciones y esas cosas pero creo que esto que estoy sintiendo por ti nunca antes lo había sentido-la miro fijamente y trago ruidosamente.- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto sin rodeos.

-Sas-suke-kun-sus ojos se iluminaron y se lanzo a abrazarlo- ¿Qué crees tu?-y le dio un pequeño beso.-Claro que quiero ser su novia Uchiha-sama.

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron nuevamente, ese seria su primer beso como novios oficiales, la felicidad que estaban sintiendo en ese momento era algo único que nunca antes habían sentido sobre todo Sasuke, pero su momento especial fue interrumpido por la llegada de cierto rubio que al parecer estaba en otro mundo ya que cuando los vio besándose no dijo nada, no empezó a molestarlos como de costumbre. Eso no estaba bien, algo andaba mal.

-No se preocupen por mi sigan en lo suyo yo ya me voy.

-Te ocurre algo dobe ?-pregunto algo confundido Sasuke.

-Mas de algo teme…- contesto desanimado.-¿ Ino podemos hablar?

-Emm… claro Naruto-contesto la rubia.

-A solas.

-Entendí la indirecta dobe ¬.¬-dijo el Uchiha-Nos vemos luego-se acerco a Ino y le dio un beso corto para luego salir del lugar.

-Sasuke-kun espera-dijo Ino-Puedes llevarle la comida a Sai-kun?, algo me dice que esto será largo-lo ultimo lo dijo susurrando.

-Esta bien ¬.¬ pero será la primera y la ultima vez .

-Aww ! muchas gracias!

Con eso Sasuke salió definitivamente dejando a ambos rubios solos.

-Bien Naruto ¿ de que quieres hablar?

-Puede ser en otro lugar? No quiero que nadie nos escuche.

-Hai.

Salieron de la cocina y caminaron hasta la terraza, la paz y tranquilidad que se sentía en ese lugar era única.

-Ya estamos aquí-dijo un poco impaciente.- En que te puedo ayudar Naruto.

-Se trata de Hinata-dijo mirando el suelo.

-¿ Le sucedió algo malo?

-No es nada malo… es solo que…-y por fin la miro, la angustia que reflejaban sus ojos sorprendió a su acompañante.-Ella me odia Ino.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8—88-8-88—88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Y eso es todo :D

Pobre Naruto igual se merece so que esta sintiendo x3 espero que les haya gustado y perdón por la tardanza ¡

Se me olvido algo….**Muchas gracias por los reviews QQ eso es lo que motiva para seguir escribiendo :D **

**Si les gusto dejen un Review pueden dar ideas todo será bienvenido ^^**

**Gracias (:**


	14. Consejos

Ufffff ! ahora si que perdón por la tardanza _ hace tiempo que ya tenia este capi listo pero no me convencía del todo al final anoche me puse a leerlo y hoy decidí por fin escribirlo xd espero que les guste y de nuevo perdón por la tardanza pero mi inspiración creo que se fue un poco lejos pero ya regresara yo se que si QQ .

8-8-8-8-88—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

La palabra que Naruto les dijo la dejo en un pequeño estado de shock ¡Como Hinata iba a odiar a Naruto si desde que la conocía que estaba enamorada de el ! , todo eso debía tener una explicación y ella tenia que saberlo.

-¿Por qué dices eso Naruto?

-Porque después de lo que hice no puedo esperar algo mas.

-¿Qué le hiciste Naruto-baka ?pregunto preocupada y algo alterada .

-Yo…- y empezó a relatarle toda la historia y al termino de este recibió un fuerte coscorrón de parte de la rubia.

-¡ Como se te ocurre hacerle eso Naruto-baka!

-Por favor Ino lo que menos necesito ahora es un sermón ¬¬.

-Lo se lo siento-dijo depositando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del rubio-Ahora Naruto lo que tienes que hacer es hablar con ella y explicarle bien la situación.

-Dime una cosa Ino-la miro fijamente ¿Tu crees que Hinata me perdone?

-Naruto, Hinata te ama, siempre te ha amado, tal vez en este momento este furiosa y mas que nada dolida pero te perdonara estoy segura-dijo sonriendo, se acerco al chico y lo abrazo dándole su apoyo.

-Gracias Ino-chan- dijo el rubio sonriendo-Sasuke-teme tiene mucha suerte de haberte encontrado.

-¿ Tu crees ?-dijo separándose de Naruto y sonrojándose

-Dettebayo ! estoy seguro que tu eres l salvación del teme .

8-8-8-8-88—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Con Sasuke y Sai.

"_Esto solo lo hago por ti Yamanaka ¬¬"-_pensó con la bandeja de comida en las manos casi a punto de llegar a la habitación del otro pelinegro, nunca en su vida había atendido a alguien sin recibir algo a cambio peor como dicen para todo hay una primera vez.

Cuando llego a la puerta la toco con la punta de su pie, esperando que Sai respondiera.

-Entra-escucho la voz de Sai y entro .El chico se sorprendió y en su cara se reflejo toda esa sorpresa y confusión.

-Valla ¿ a que se debe esto? Nunca me hubiera imaginado que el ultimo Uchiha me trajera la comida-dijo en un tono burlón que no le simpatizo para nada Sasuke.

-Esto solo lo hago porque Ino me lo pidió pero creeme que no tengo ningún interés en verte y menos en alimentarte.

El ambiente se tenso de un momento a otro, las miradas de ambos chocaron.

-Porque eres tan exagerado Uchiha solo era una simple broma-dijo con su típica sonrisa.

-"_Tranquilo Sasuke respira"_-se decía mentalmente , ese chico si que lograba sacarlo de quicio.

-Aquí esta tu comida-dijo depositando la bandeja sobre la cama.

-Gracias-Sasuke ni siquiera respondió, solo se dio vuelta, realmente quería salir.

-Que sientes por ella-dijo sin rodeos.

-A que se debe tu pregunta-dijo aun de espalda.

-No quiero volver a verla llorar días enteros por tu maldita culpa.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe.

-Ino es mi amiga, me importa y mucho, solo quiero advertirte que si le llegas a hacer algo no pensare ni un minuto en destruirte.

-En tus sueños ambu-dijo con ironía Sasuke.

-No estoy jugando Uchiha, yo solo cumplo con advertirte, que no se olvide que los ambus manejamos información importante de cada ciudadano de la aldea sabemos hasta los secretos mas oscuros de las personas , sobre todo de los asesinos que la han traicionado.-eso ultimo molesto mas de la cuenta al portador del sharingan que apretó de inmediato ambos puños mientras su respiración se aceleraba.

-No tienes porque advertirme nada no la volveré a hacer llorar-no dijo nada mas y salió de la habitación , tenia mas que claro que si seguía solo un minuto mas encerrado con ese chico en esa habitación correría sangre.

8-8-8-8-88—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Luego de la conversación con Naruto quedo un poco preocupada y decidió buscar a Sasuke, aunque no quisiera admitirlo lo extrañaba, extrañaba sus besos, sus abrazos y sus mil discusiones sin sentido.

Al virar por uno de los pasillos pudo ver a su Uchiha apoyado sobre la puerta de su habitación mirando a ningún punto en especifico.

-Por fin te encuentro Sasuke-kun-dijo acercándose para darle un pequeño beso.

-Te estaba buscando ¿ qué le paso a Naruto?-pregunto mientras empezaron a caminar fuera de la casa.

-Tienes problemas con Hinata.

-No se porque no se le declara de una vez.

-Hinata ahora está con Kiba-kun, ella ama, Naruto no puede hacerle eso.

-Pero Hinata ama a Naruto.

-Lo se, que problemático es todo esto-dijo Ino suspirando.

-Valla demasiado tiempo con el Nara te estas empezando a parecer a el.

-Sasuke-kun pero que cosas dices-dijo inflando sus cachetes de una forma muy infantil lo que hizo que una sonrisa traviesa se formara en los labios de su novio que en un movimiento rápido la tomo por la cintura abrazándola contra su cuerpo .

-¿Cómo te fue con Sai-kun?-pregunto mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los del chico.

-Hmp ese chico te quiere mucho-contesto.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Digamos que tuvimos una pequeña conversación.

-¿Se pusieron a discutir?-se detuvo y se volteo mirándolo fijamente con un deje de curiosidad y algo de preocupación.

-Tu sabes que Sai no me cae nada de bien ¬_¬ no se porque me mandaste.

-Pero Sasuke-kun Sai-kun esta enfermo lo que menos necesita es discutir-dijo enojada.

-Para defenderte y amenazarme no estuvo nada enfermo.

Después de eso ninguno dijo nada, Sasuke estaba consciente de que Sai era un persona muy importante para Ino, eso no le gustaba del todo porque al momento de elegir…a quien elegiría ?

-Sabes-dijo Ino rompiendo la tranquilidad del silencio.

-Hmp?

-Ahora que somos novios deberías llevarte bien con Sai-kun.

-No me interesa ser su amigo-respondió cortante.

-Vamos Sasuke-kun no me gusta saber que las dos personas que mas quiero no se pueden ver ni

en pintura-dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Aunque hagas eso no me vas a convencer-dijo intentando no verla para no ceder aunque sabia que era imposible-Ino deja de hacer eso.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta?

-No es que no me guste pero…-ya no podía aguantar más, verla así tan adorable e inocente hacia que todo su orgullo se evaporara en un segundo.-Esta bien-dijo en un susurro.

-¿Dijiste algo? No te escuche-dijo haciéndose la desentendía-

-Que esta bien , intentare llevarme bien con el idiota, digo con tu querido Sai ¬_¬ .

-Awwww Sasuke-kun eres el mejor-grito abrazándolo.

-Lo se , lo se-dijo soltando un poco el abrazo para poder besarla.

8-8-8-8-88—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Volvieron luego de unas cuantas vueltas, el sol estaba poniéndose mientras una joven pareja paseaba de la mano por los caminos de esa aldea.

Al momento de entrar a la posada trataron de llegar como si nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado aunque el sonrojo en las mejillas de ambos insinuaba que algo había pasado.

-Teme! Te andaba buscando donde estabas-dijo Naruto con un sierto tono picaro.

-Paseando lejos de ti dobe.

-Sasuke-kun no seas tan malo con Naruto –dijo Ino con una pequeña risita.

-Hmp ¬_¬ para que me buscabas dobe .

-Lo que pasa es que mañana partimos, por fin volvemos a Konoha.

8-8-8-8-88—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Espero que les haya gustado :D ! muchas pero muchas gracias a todos los que a pesar de mi tardanza siguen leyendo esta fic gracias a ustedes es que puedo seguir escribiendo , me comprometo a que el próximo capitulo no me tardare tanto ^^.

Si les gusto dejen reviews (: consultas , dudas, sugerencias todo es aceptado .

Megumi .::.


	15. No se que hacer

Volvi :D esta vez procure no demorarme mucho :B estaba muy inspirada QQ ojala este capi les guste igual que el anterior ! gracias por los reviews QQ

8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8—8-8-8-8-

De verdad esta misión había sido la mas extraña que Naruto y sus amigos habían tenido, hace mucho que no pasaban tanto tiempo en otra aldea cosa que incomodo a unos pero que trajo grandes sorpresas y momentos a otros.

-Sasuke-kun- dijo Ino a su acompañante, ambos estaban tirados sobre el césped mirando tranquilamente las estrellas, todos los demás habían salido a disfrutar su ultimo dia en esa aldea y fueron a ver el carnaval que se estaba realizando, Ino se había quedado con la excusa de que "tenia que cuidar a Sai" y Sasuke dijo que eso era demasiado estúpido para el .

-Dime

-Mañana volvemos a Konoha, haya todo será mas evidente ¿Cómo se lo diremos a Sakura ?

-Por que te preocupas tanto por ella nosotros nunca fuimos nada.

-Lose pero ella te ama, siempre ha estado enamorada de ti además es mi mejor amiga-dijo con nostalgia.

La brisa de la noche movía los cabellos de ambos, la paz que había en ese lugar no era comparable con nada.

-No te preocupes por eso , Sakura tarde o temprano tendrá que entender que yo te elegi a ti y que a ella nunca la ame.

-No quiero perderla Sasuke-kun-dijo apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico.

-No lo haras , tranquila-dijo Uchiha acariciando los cabellos dorados de su novia.

8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8—8-8-8-8-

El tiempo paso rápido y como siempre ambos tuvieron que disimular lo mejor posible para que nadie notara nada pero algo no salió del todo bien.

-Teme no sabes de lo que te perdiste!- grito Naruto emocionado como un niño que va a circo por primera vez.

-Tenia mejores cosas que hacer dobe.

-Sasuke-kun te extrañe!-chillo Sakura colgándose del cuello del chico.

-Sakura suéltame ¬¬

-Sasuke-kun estuvimos tanto tiempo separados.

-Y no sabes lo feliz que fui-ese comentario desato la risa de todos los presentes menos de Sakura.

-Porque tienes que ser tan malo conmigo-dijo acercándose peligrosamente a l rostro del pelinegro peor algo la detuvo-Sasuke-kun ¿porque tienes labial en tu boca ?

La miradas de todos se dirigieron a Sasuke , sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo pero casi de inmediato retomo su postura seria y fría.

-Eso no te interesa .

-Vamos teme no solo Sakura quiere saber eso .

-Tu cállate dobe.

-Teme

-Dobe

-Teme

-Dobe

-Teme

-Dobe

-¡ Ya basta!-gritaron todos al unisono hastiado de la discusión infantil que estaban presenciando.

-¿ Nos diras de una vez porque tienes eso Uchiha?-pregunto el chico perro.

-Mientras ustedes estaban en ese tonto carnaval me acoste con una chica ¿ contentos? Ahora me ire a dormir y no molesten –y asi desapareció de la mirada de todos los presentes.

-No puede ser-susurro Sakura con la grimas en los ojos, no soporta mas y salió corriendo seguida por el rubio.

-Sakura-chan espera- gritaba tras ella, el corazón de Hinata se apretó pero Kiba no se dio cuenta.

-Hinata ¿ será que podemos hablar?-pregunto Ino acercándose.

-Claro Ino-chan.

-Con permiso-dijeron ambas y salieron .

8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8—8-8-8-8-

Ino decidió que el mejor lugar para poder hablar era la habitación de Sai ya que casi nadie aparte de ella entraba.

-¿Sai-kun podemos entrar?

-Por supuesto preciosa entren-dijo desde su cama.

-Bunas noches Sai-san – dijo Hinata haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Buenas noches Hyuga-san.

-No te molesta que hablemos aquí ¿ sierto?

-Para nada pero por que se esconden tanto ¿paso algo malo?

-Digamos que si.

-Ino chan ¿ de que querías que habláramos ?

-Hinata necesito ayuda no se como decirle a Sakura lo mío con Sasuke ya vez como se puso con esa mentira que le dijo.

-Pero Ino-chan cuando ustedes comenzaron esto estaban consientes de que un dia tendrían que contárselo a Sakura-dijo Sai entrometiéndose en la conversación.

-Ademas Uchiha-san nunca tuvo nada con ella-dijo Hinata

-Lo se pero ella es mi mejor amiga a Sasuke no le importa pero a mi si y mucho.

-Tendras que decidir entonces si tu amiga o tu novia.

-No quiero pensar eso-susurro recargándose en el hombre de Hinata.

-Tranquila Ino-chan-dijo abrazándola.

-Gracias.

8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8—8-8-8-8-

Sakura no paraba de llorar tendida en su cama mientras Naruto trataba de consolarla.

-Por favor Sakura-chan ya no llores-decía el rubio.

Pero Naruto como quieres que este después de lo que Sasuke-kun dijo.

-¡ Ya basta! Tienes que dejar de llorar por el acepta que no te ama y que esta con otra persona-dijo zarandeándola .

-¿ Acaso tu lo sabias?

-Bueno….veras- no sabia que decir no quería echar al agua a sus amigos pero tampoco quería mentirle a la Haruno-lo supe hace algunos días el me conto que esta saliendo con una chica .

-Por que Naruto porque no puede quererme-dijo volviendo a llorar.

-Sakura-chan tu te mereces a alguien mucho mejor que el teme-

-Gra-cias por todo Naruto no se que haría sin t-ti-dijo abrazandola

-Solo prométeme que estaras bien.

-Te lo prometo .

8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8—8-8-8-8-

Cuando Ino y Hinata volvieron Sakura estaba totalmente dormida con restros de lagrimas en sus mejillas, Ino sintió como todo su estomago se apretaba, después de todo sentía que tenia gran parte de la culpa ya que el brillo que ocasiono todo era el suyo.

-Perdoname amiga-susurro al viento con nostalgia.

8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8—8-8-8-8-

La pocas hora de noche que quedaban fueron tranquilas, al otro dia uno de los primeros en despertar fue Sasuke, desayuno y empaco todas sus cosas, como no tenia nada mas que hacer se le ocurrió ir a despertar a su amigo para no aburrirse tanto.

-Despierta dobe-dijo lanzando una almohada sobre su amigo.

-Pero que haces teme dejame dormir-dijo Naruto cubriéndose con sus sabanas.

-Bueno yo solo venia a avisarte que Hinata se estaba bañando y que casualmente se le quedo la puerta abierta.

-¡ QUE DICES TEME !-grito descubriéndose totalmente sonrojado.

-jajajaja no te conocía ese lado tan pervertido Naruto.

-Maldito me las pagaras-dijo arrojándole de vuelta la almohada-ahora por tu culpa no tengo sueño.

-Eso era lo que quería ahora levantate.

A Naruto no le quedo otra que obedecer, al rato ya casi todos estaban despiertos , solo faltaba In que aun estaba tomando desayuno.

-Problemática apurate-dijo el Nara.

-Shikamaru no puedo comer bajo presión x3-chillo Ino

-Tsk quiero largarme luego asi que apurate ¬¬.

Ino hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por comer rápido, cuando por fin termino todo se despidieron de aquel lugar que los había albergado por tantos dí camino había sido normal igual que los anteriores solo con la deferencia de que Ino iba lo mas alejada posible de Sakura cosa que la Haruno noto pero no quiso preguntar ya que cada vez que se volteaba a ver a la rubia iba conversando con Sai.

Cuando llegaron Konoha decidieron ir a comer a Ichiraku por la insistencia del rubio pero el sueño los estaba venciendo y la primera en irse fue Ino.

-Bueno chicos muero de sueño me voy mañana nos vemos-dijo mientras se despedia de todos.

-Yo igual me voi , Yamanaka te acompaño-dijo Sasuke.

-Como quieras-dijo saliendo del local seguida por el chico.

Caminaron un poco y se aseguraron que nadie los seguía para irse abrazados por las calles desiertas.

-Te extrañe-dijo Ino.

-Tambien yo.

-No se cuanto podremos ocultarlo.

-No entiendo porque quiere ocultarlo si no estamos haciendo nada malo

-Tienes que entender –dijo algo apenada.

-Hmp problemática van para aca-dijo atrapándola en sus brazos y besándola.

8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8—8-8-8-8-

En ichiraku.

-oigan esto no es de Ino?-dijo Neji con una billetera purpura en las manos.

-Si es de ella-dijo Sakura-yo ya me voy asi que se lo paso a dejar a su casa no creo que haya llegado aun.-se despidio de todos y salió algo rápido para alcanzar a su amiga.

8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8—8-8-8-8-

Con Ino y Sasuke.

Estaban sentados en la escalerilla de afuera de la casa de Ino.

-No quiero que te vallas –dijo la rubia haciendo puchero.

-Yo tampoco quiero irme pero ya esta haciendo frio y tenemos que descansar .-dijo Sasuke ofreciéndole una de sus manos a su novia para que ambos se levantaran.

-¿ Nos veremos mañana?-pregunto la chica.

-Por supuesto-contesto antes de besarla nuevamente, todo era perfecto pero el tiempo pasa y con su paso las cosas pueden cambiar.

-SE PUEDE SABER QUE STA PASANDO AQUÍ?-se escucho el grito proveniente de una mujer , ambos se miraron aunque ya sabían perfectamente de quien provenía.

-S-Sakura-fue lo único que logro susurrar Ino mientras una ráfaga de frio viento cruzaba frente sus narices.

8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8—8-8-8-8-

El fin de este nuevo cap :D ¡ espero que les guste y denuevo reitero mis gracias a los que siempre me dejan su mensajito ^^.

Cuidense :3

.::Megumii::.


	16. Conflictos

Hola denuevo reportándome :Z gracias por los reviews (= que bueno que el capi anterior les gusto :D espero que este igual les guste aunque me costo un poco hacerlo creo que desde este capi el fic será muy bipolar xd en fin gracias por leer esta humilde historia QQ.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

-S-Sakura- las palabras no le salian de su boca y una fuerte ráfaga de viento cruzo entre ellos.

-E-Esto es una broma verdad ?USTEDES NO PUEDEN ESTAR JUNTOS !-grito con toda sus fuerzas, simplemente no podía asimilar todo lo que había visto.

-Sakura baja la voz –dijo Sasuke.

-NO QUIERO CALLARME !

-P-Por favor Sakura y-yo puedo explicarte todo-dijo Ino entre cortado.

-¿ Que me vas a explicar? ¿ Que estas con el hombre que amo?¿Que no fuiste capaz de decirme cuando me viste llorando todas esas noches? ERES UNA ZORRA INO !

-SAKURA CALMATE-grito Sasuke fastidiado-tu no eres nadie para pedirnos explicaciones y menos para tratar a Ino asi, yo estoy con ella , la quiero a ella y tú no puedes hacer nada contra eso.

Tanto Ino como Sakura quedaron sorprendidas con esas declaraciones aunque lo que causo mayor asombro y a la vez dolor a la rubia fue lo dicho anteriormente por su ex mejor amiga.

-Son lo peor los odio ! espero que nunca puedan ser felices-fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer .

-Sakura espera !-grito Ino asiendo ademán de correr tras de ella pero Sasuke se lo impidió agarrando uno de sus brazos con algo de fuerza.

-Sasuke suéltame-dijo tratando de soltarse.-tengo que hablar con ella.

-Ella no va a entender tienes que dejarla

-No puedo es mi mejor amiga.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste como te trato? La gente no llama zorra a sus mejores amigas.

-Está dolida solo por eso lo hizo.

-¿Puedes dejar de excusarla?-dijo enojado.

-No son excusas es solo que no quiero perderla-lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro.

-Sabes ya me canse yo me voy, tal vez nos veamos mañana si tengo tiempo-dijo dándole la espalda, la poca y nada paciencia que tenia se le había agotado, sabía que lo mejor era irse o terminaría hiriéndola y eso es lo menos que quería.

-¿ Si tienes tiempo? ¿ vas a una misión mañana?

-No

-¿Entonces?

-No se si voy a tener tiempo para seguir escuchando todas las estúpidas excusas que dices para justificar a Sakura-no dijo nada más y se alejo de a poco hasta escuchar un grito.

-¡ Pues si no quiere verme no vengas ! ¡ Eres un idiota Uchiha!-y lo único que se escucho después de los gritos fue un portazo, no le dio mayor importancia porque de verdad estaba cansado harto de todo lo que había pasado ese día.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Al momento de cerrar la puerta rompió en llanto, estaba consciente de que Sakura tarde o temprano sabría la verdad pero nunca pensé que su reacción fuera tan explosiva y después la semi discusión con Sasuke había sido la gota que derramo el vaso.

-Ino-chan ¿eres tu ?-escucho la voz de su padre proveniente de el segundo piso.

-S-si soy yo papa-dijo tratando de sonar tranquila aunque le costara.

-¿ Estás bien? Te escucho rara.

-Si papa estoy bien no te preocupes es solo cansancio

-Ok , en la cocina hay comida , no te acuestes muy tarde.

-Hai-dijo susurrando, ni siquiera se molesto en ver que había para cenar después de todo no tenía ni una pizca de hambre.

Con cuidado de no meter ruido subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, una vez adentro se encerró en el baño, largo el agua de la ducha y ahí se quedo durante horas pensando, al memento de salir se vistió lo más rápido posible solo quería dormir sin despertar en varios días, por lo menos hasta que ya todo pasara.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Despertó solo por los ruidos provenientes de la cocina, se levanto y lo primero que hizo fue mirarse al espejo, estaba desastrosa con su cabello todo despeinado y sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Su estomago empezó a hacer unos ruidos raros y decidió bajar a ver que estaba cocinando su padre.

-Otou-san te extrañe-dijo abrazándolo por la cintura.

-Ino-chan también te extrañe –dijo el hombre de coleta volteándose para corresponder el abrazo.-¿ como te fue?

-Bien, el único lastimado fue Sai-kun

-Lo importante es que a ti no te paso nada.

Y asi iniciaron un dialogo de padre e hija donde se contaron la mayoría de las cosas que habían pasado esos días separados.

-Querida ¿ puedes atender la florería por mi? Tengo que ir a trabajar con Ibiki.

-Claro papa no tengo planes para hoy.

-Ok cuídate hija nos vemos mas tarde-dicho esto se retiro de la casa y la rubia fue a abrir la florería .

La horas pasaron y ni un rastro del Uchiha, al parecer era verdad lo que había dicho la noche anterior.

Pasaron tres días en los que no supo nada de Sasuke, Naruto le había mencionado que desde que llegaron no lo había visto , eso solo la preocupaba mas. Lo único que la saco de sus pensamientos fue el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta, un pelinegro entro y una sonrisa enorme se formo en el rostro de la rubia,

-¡ Sai-kun! –dijo y corrió a abrazarlo.

-Preciosa-dijo correspondiendo.

-Por fin una cara conocida no sabes cuanto necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-¿Por qué ocurrió algo? ¿ El Uchiha te lastimo?-dijo preocupado y mirándola seria y fijamente.

Le conto todos los detalles de lo que había pasado, al último le conto lo de Sasuke temiendo su reacción.

-Solo dime una cosa ¿ lloraste por el ?

-Yo bueno si pero …- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que vio como su acompañante caminaba lo mas rápido posible hacia la entrada de la florería.

- ¡Sai-kun donde vas !

-Le advertí que no te hiciera llorar Ino.

-Por favor Sai-kun detente no vallas-dijo tratando de detenerlo, al momento de abrirla puerta se encontraron frente a frente con Sasuke.

-¡ Te lo advertí Uchiha !-dijo Sai lanzándose sobre Sasuke.

-¡ Pero que demonios te pasa!-dijo desconcertado por la reacción del ambu.

-Te dije que si la hicieras llorar iba a destruirte-ambos sacaron un kunai y empezaron la batalla, Ino no sabia que hacer , estaba pasmada viendo como ambos chicos paliaban.

-¡ Ya deténganse!-gritaba con todas sus fuerzas pero no daba resultado- ¡ Por favor paren !-en un intento descontrolado y sin medir las consecuencias se interpuso entre ambos ninjas pero no todo resulto como ellas esperaba.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Al pasar los días se convencía mas de que la decisión que había tomado era la correcta, Kiba era cariñoso, divertido, atento, etc., en simples palabras el hombre perfecto, su padre lo había aceptado y llevaba una muy buen relación con el mientras que Hannabi se pasaba tardes enteras jugando con Akamaru, a simple vista todo parecía perfecto como en un cuento de hadas pero su corazón no estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

-"_Naruto-kun"_-dijo al viento-¿ será que nunca podre olvidarte?

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Con Ino, Sasuke y Sai…

No se escucharon mas ruidos de Kunai, solo un pequeño chillido de dolor cruzo sus oídos , luego vieron como pequeñas gotas carmesí bañaron el piso , solo con eso volvieron a la realidad. Sasuke no había alcanzado a frenar incrustándole su kunai a la rubia en su pierna derecha haciendo que callera de rodillas al suelo.

-¿ Ino-chan estas bien?-grito Sai con desesperación.

-No te preocupes Sai-kun e-estoy bien-dijo tratando de sonreír peor el dolor se reflejaba en su rostro.

-Ino perdón y-yo no quería lo juro-dijo Sasuke tratando de acercarse pero el grito de Sai lo detuvo.

-Ni se te ocurra Uchiha

-Córrete Sai es mi novia.

-¿ Novia? ¿Después de todo lo que le has hecho tienes el descaro de llamarla novia ?

-Por favor chicos paren-pidió Ino, una de sus manos estaba cubierta de un aura verde curando su pierna tratando de detener la hemorragia pero esta era mucha y de apoco iba perdiendo el conocimiento.

-Ven preciosa hay que llevarte al hospital-dijo el ambu tomándola en brazo-ni se te ocurra seguirnos-dijo anticipando la acción de Sasuke.

Cuando los vio alejarse se sintió el hombre mas miserable de todo el planeta ¿ como fue tan idiota de no controlar su fuerza? Estaba seguro que después de esto Ino jamás lo perdonaría.

Camino con la mirada baja mirando ningún punto en especial, por su mente pasaban mil pensamientos por minuto hasta que por su camino se cruzo el rubio mas chillón y molestoso de Konoha : Uzumaki Naruto.

-Oye teme ¿ donde andabas? No te veía hace días.

-No tengo ganas de hablar Naruto.

-¿ Te paso algo malo? Vamos Sasuke sabes que soy tu mejor amigo y puedes contar conmigo.

-La ataque

-¿ Atacaste? A quien.

-A Ino.

-¿ Que hiciste que?-grito sorprendido .

-Puedes bajar la voz nos están mirando ¬_¬

-Lo siento pero es que no logro entenderlo ¿ porque lo hiciste teme?¿ esta bien?

-Vamos a mi casa y te explico todo.

No dijeron nada en el camino hasta llegar a la residencia Uchiha, ahí Sasuke le explico lo que había pasado, hablaron durante horas hasta que el rubio se fue.

El pelinegro no tenia ni una pizca de sueño por lo que decidió salir a caminar para despejar su mente .

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Cuando volvió del hospital no sabia que inventarle a su padre asi que lo único que le dijo fue que no tenia ganas de hablar del tema, Inoichi no pudo hacer nada mas que aceptar la decisión de su hija.

Le había costado dormirse y ahora que por fin lo había hecho una fría brisa entraba por su ventana cosa que le extraño ya que estaba segura de haberla cerrado bien. Se levanto con cuidado y algo soñolienta pero al momento de girarse hacia la ventana su corazón se acelero.

-Sasuke ¿ que haces aquí?-dijo con sorpresa.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo el portador del sharingan.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Un poco de suspenso no le hace mal a nadie :Z espero que les guste este cap y que sigan dejando sus comentarios y sugerencias se agradece mucho ^^.

.::Megumii::.


	17. La paz empieza a agotarse

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Cuando volvió del hospital no sabia que inventarle a su padre asi que lo único que le dijo fue que no tenia ganas de hablar del tema, Inoichi no pudo hacer nada mas que aceptar la decisión de su hija.

Le había costado dormirse y ahora que por fin lo había hecho una fría brisa entraba por su ventana cosa que le extraño ya que estaba segura de haberla cerrado bien. Se levanto con cuidado y algo soñolienta pero al momento de girarse hacia la ventana su corazón se acelero.

-Sasuke ¿ que haces aquí?-dijo con sorpresa.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo el portador del sharingan.

- Sasuke a esta hora no creo que haya mucho de que hablar, además estoy cansada de verdad no es un buen momento porque no te marchas?- dijo sin siquiera mirarlo, no tenia rabia ni nada solamente no tenia ganas de verlo , hay veces en que las cosas te superan de tal modo que solo quieres cerrar los ojos y olvidar todo y este era uno de esos casos.

-Lo siento-dijo con su típico tono de pocos amigos tan característico-yo no se lo que estaba pensando en ese minuto , nunca hubiera querido que ese kunai te hiriera.

-Sasuke de verdad no es necesario.

-Si lo es-dijo evitando que siguiera-Ino yo ….-trago saliva ruidosamente-Estoy celoso.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de una manera impresionante , nunca en toda su vida esperaba escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca del Uchiha, se giro y pudo notar como el chico tenia la mirada abajo y las mejillas rojas,se acerco cautelosamente hacia el y se detuvo cuando estuvo aproximadamente a unos 3 pasos de distancia.

-Yo no soporto ver como ese imbécil de Sai te trata tan cariñosamente, como te llama por esos sobrenombres y como esta todo el santo dia pegado a ti como perro baboso, no soporto saber que el podría ser mucho mejor novio de lo que soy yo – al terminar de decir esas ultimas palabras sintió como unos delicados brazos se aferraron a su cuerpo , de inmediato pudo sentir como un aroma de muchas flores mezcladas salía de esa cabellera que se encontraba apoyada en su hombro.

-No seas tonto Sasuke-kun , Sai-kun puede ser todo lo que quieras, tierno , atento , cariñoso , pero el único que tiene mi corazón eres tu , no pretendo que seas como el , yo me enamore de ti por lo que eres completamente con tus defectos y tus atributos, no puedo pedir una persona perfecta si yo tampoco lo soy , solo quiero una persona con la que pueda pasar los mejores momentos, que me haga reir y me protega,que este conmigo cuando más lo necesite y que sobre todo me quiera por lo que soy.

Sasuke no supo que decir, sentía que para la rubia era tan fácil expresar todo lo que sentía y a el le costaba un mundo decir solo una palabra linda , pero eso era una de las tantas cosas que le gustaba de la chica, que ella no teme decir lo que siente o lo que piensa solo lo hace y ya sin esperar nada a cambio.

-Hmp, ven para aca baka-dijo abrazándola con mucha fuerza como temiendo de que se le escapara .

-Estuviste bebiendo?

-Un poco estaba con el dobe en mi casa y se nos paso la hora .

-Aun asi esa no es excusa para que se pongan a beber ¬¬ - dijo separándose de el y mirándolo enojada.

-Vamos no seas alaraca solo fueron unas copas nada mas ¬¬

-Uyyy no se como lo haces pero siempre logras desesperarme-dijo la rubio pegándole unos pequeños golpesitos en el pecho, este solo sonrio de lado.

-Ino-chan ¿ estas con alguien?-se escucho desde la escalera, ambos jóvenes se miraron inmediatamente.

-N-No papa solo estaba emm…. Hablando por teléfono con Shikamaru.

-Ok pero cuelga luego ya es tarde.

-Ok.

-Creo que tienes que irte- dijo aun algo nerviosa por lo que había pasado.

-Si , será lo mejor no quiero que tu padre me pille aquí no ando con animos de seguir peliando.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que solo se escuchaba el leve sonido del viento que chocaba conra la cortina.

-Bueno me voy ,¿ mañana te vendre a ver bueno ?

-Bueno.-se acercaron y se besaron delicada y pausadamente, se sentían tan tranquilos luego de su reconciliación que podían estar toda la noche asi sin pensarlo dos veces.

Sasuke estaba cansado si que se fue lo mas rápido posible , ese dia había experimentado muchas emociones y sentimientos que nunca pensó que algún dia llegaría a sentir , pero dicen que el amor es capaz de ablandar hasta el corazón mas frio y al parecer eso era verdad, podía sentir como de a poco su corazón se iba ablandando dejando atrás aquella coraza con la que había vivido tantos años desde su niñez.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

No acostumbraba a despertarse tan tarde pero ese dia amenecio aproximadamente a las 12:00 del dia un poco mareado y con los ojos hinchados de tanto dormir pero algo llamo su atención , al momento de abrir uno de sus ojos pudo identificar claramente una cabellera rubia.

-Ino ¿ eres tu?

-Dobe que estas esperando levantate ya -.-

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí tan temprano Naruto ¬¬ ?

-Temprano dices ? no digas tonteras Sasuke ya son mas de las 11:00 y la vieja nos mando a una misión.

-¿ Otra mas? Pero si recién venimos llegando –dijo echándose para atrás y tapándose la cara con una cabecera.

-Lo se pero tu sabes como es ella además creo que es en un pueblo cerca de aca no creo que tardemos tanto.

-¿Cuándo salimos?

-En 30 minutos asi que apúrate , yo iré a comer un poco de ramen antes-y luego de eso desapareció en una nube de humo.

Con todo el pesar de su cuerpo se levanto y baño lo mas rápido posible, se vistió y fue a la cocina a buscar algo rápido para comer para partir lo mas pronto posible a la casa de Ino .

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_-"Pero que aburrido es esto ¬¬ llegue recién de una misión y no me dejan descansar nada"-_pensaba la rubia Yamanaka apoyada sobre el meson de la florería , su padre no había tenido ninguna consideración y la mando a trabajar a pesar de su pequeña lesión en la pierna.-Aveces odio esta maldita florería…

_-_Preciosa hay cosas mas grandes que se merecen tu odio-dijo un joven sonriente en la puerta del lugar.

_-_Sai-kun ¿Cómo estas?-dijo Ino feliz de ver a su amigo, no corrió como siempre a recibirlo por el dolor de su pierna .

_-_Bien y tu ¿Cómo sigue esa pierna?

_-_Mucho mejor n.n ya casi no lo siento además no fue tanto solo un raspon nada mas.

_-_Por favor Ino.-chan no seas mentirosa, te dijeron que tuvieras cuidado porque la herida era profunda y se te podía infectar.

_-_Vamos Sai-kun no quiero que me regañes mas –dijo haciendo puchero como niña pequeña.-Porque no mejor vienes y me ayudas a arreglar estos ramos.

_-_Ok como quieras, no tengo mucho que hacer- y asi empezaron a placticar como siempre, de cosas de la vida y otras sin sentido , pero el sonido de la campanilla de la entrada llamo la atención de ambos haciendo que al mismo tiempo dirigieran su mirada hacia esta.

_-_Sasuke-kun!-dijo sorprendida-¿Qué haces tan temprano por aca?-con cuidado salió detrás del meson y se acerco a su novio para saludarlo.

_-_Me vengo a despedir-dijo fríamente mirando a Sai.

_-_¿Despedir?-dijo extrañada-¿Por qué?

_-_Tsunade me dio una misión cerca de aca parto en 15 minutos.

_-_Pero si llegamos hace poco no se vale quería pasar más tiempo contigo-dijo inflando sus cachetes.

_-_Vamos afuera-nisiquiera espero una respuesta de su parte solo la tomo de la muñeca y salió con ella.

_-_Sasuke hace fio aquí.

_-_Porque siempre ese imbécil tiene que estar aquí ¿ acaso no tiene otra cosa que hacer? Por que no hace algo por la aldea después de eso para eso le pagan ¬_¬

_-_Porque aun no ha habido misiones para el además su compañía me sirve para no aburrirme tanto todos los días.

_-_Hmp

_-_Vamos Sasuke no quiero pelear y menos por Sai.

_-_Pero es que arggg tu no entiendes nada eso es lo que pasa-dijo enojado y mirando para otro lado.

_-_Pues si no entiendo porque no me explicas que es lo que pasa o no te atreves?-dijo sonriendo de lado y desafiándolo.

_-_Hmp creo que para eso se creó el cerebro para pensar y analizar las cosas no crees?

-¿ Es necesario que seas tan amargado?

-Hmp ¬_¬

-Me sacas de quicio Sasuke-baka ! .

-Esta todo bien preciosa?-dijo Sai saliendo de la florería, le extrañaba que demoraran tanto .

-Puedes dejarla sola un rato imbécil , por si no lo sabes Ino tiene novio y ese soy yo .

-Hmp te haces llamar su novio después de casi atravesarle la pierna con un kunai?, ella se merece alguien de verdad no un imbécil como tu .

-No me provoques ambu que no ando de humor para soportar idioteces de cualquiera.

-¿Acaso crees que te tengo miedo Uchiha? Por favor, tu nisiquiera me inspiras respeto.

-Te estás pasando Sai te lo advierto.

-Por favor chicos paren de una vez ¿ acaso no se quedaron conforman con lo que paso hace poco? ¿acaso quieren que siga hiriéndome solo por un capricho de ambos? MADUREN DE UNA VEZ –grito y abofeteo a ambos pelinegros.-Sai-kun porque no te vas, luego te voy a ver de verdad no quiero mas problemas.

-Ya la escuchaste, lárgate-dijo sonriendo de medio como todo un triunfador el Uchiha.

-Luego nos vemos preciosa-se acerco a ella y deposito un beso en su mejilla sin despegar la vista del portador del sharingan.

-Te juro que ya no lo soporto Ino si me vuelve a provocar ni siquiera tu podrás defenderlo-dijo en un tono tan frio que llego a sorprender a su acompañante.

-Uchiha eres un niño malcriado eso es lo que pasa-al momento de decir eso las mejillas del pelinegro se enrojecieron.

-Hmp no digas estupideces.

-Estas actuando como un verdadero niño jajajaja.

-Ya deja de decir eso ¬/¬

-¿Quieres un abrazo pequeño?-dijo estirando los brazos , este correspondió el abrazo de inmediato.

-Oye teme ya nos vamos-escucharon un grito a lo lejos.

-Bueno creo que esta es la despedida-dijo aun abrazado de su cintura y juntando la frente con ella.

-Cuídate mucho por favor-dijo la rubia cerrando los ojos y sintiendo la respiración de su amado unirse con la de ella.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, recuerda que soy Sasuke Uchiha no cualquiera puede contra mi –dijo guiñándole un ojo .

-Te quiero-dijo la rubia y seguido de eso junto sus labios con los del chico en un beso algo corto pero intenso.

-Disfruta tus últimos días con ese imbécil de Sai porque cuando vuelva no dejare que lo veas nunca.

-Deja de decir tonteras y ya vete, no quiero que Naruto se ponga a gritar como loco.

-Hmp está bien-dijo depositando un último beso en los labios de su novia y al momento de darle la espalda dijo –Oye Yamanaka

-Dime

-Te quiero baka-y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Se quedo parada unos segundos viendo como de a poco el humo desaparecía, un suspiro salió de sus labios y posteriormente una enorme sonrisa se formo en ellos.

-Ino-chan porque no estás trabajando-escucho desde el interior de su casa .

-Ya voy papa!

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

-Valla valla es raro de que el gran Sasuke Uchiha llegue atrasado-dijo Kakashi.

-Hmp tenía cosas que hacer .

-Espero que en la misión te concentres, no pienso perder el tiempo por tu culpa, Uchiha-aquellas palabras salieron sin más ni menos que de la boca de la chica que siempre le juro amor eterno, eso sorprendió a todos menos a él , después de todo se esperaba eso y mucho mas de la pelirosa.

-Nunca hemos fallado en una misión por mi culpa, hace un poco de memoria y recuerda cuantas misiones han fallado por estar protegiendo a la pobre niña inútil-no espero ninguna respuesta y solo empezó a caminar.

-No sabes cómo te odio- murmuro entre dientes la chica.

-No le hagas caso Sakura-chan ya sabes como es.

-No te preocupes Naruto estoy bien-dijo tratando de sonreír.

Ambos jóvenes acompañados de su sensei de toda la vida caminaron tras el portador de aquel ojo rojo, tenían el presentimiento de que la paz duraría poco en esa misión.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Uhhh esta vez si que no hay disculpa que me salve x.x perdón por la demoraa x33 podriamos decir que me tome unas laargas vacaciones jaja :$ pero sus reviews me inspiraron a que siguiera y no dejara esta historia de lado n.n espero que les guste este capitulo y espero que sigan leyendo esta historia porque ni se imaginan lo que viene muahahah jajaja :Z cuidanse y mushisisisisimas gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios :3


	18. ¿Dudando?

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8-8-

-Valla valla es raro de que el gran Sasuke Uchiha llegue atrasado-dijo Kakashi.

-Hmp tenía cosas que hacer .

-Espero que en la misión te concentres, no pienso perder el tiempo por tu culpa, Uchiha-aquellas palabras salieron sin más ni menos que de la boca de la chica que siempre le juro amor eterno, eso sorprendió a todos menos a él , después de todo se esperaba eso y mucho mas de la pelirosa.

-Nunca hemos fallado en una misión por mi culpa, hace un poco de memoria y recuerda cuantas misiones han fallado por estar protegiendo a la pobre niña inútil-no espero ninguna respuesta y solo empezó a caminar.

-No sabes cómo te odio- murmuro entre dientes la chica.

-No le hagas caso Sakura-chan ya sabes como es.

-No te preocupes Naruto estoy bien-dijo tratando de sonreír.

Ambos jóvenes acompañados de su sensei de toda la vida caminaron tras el portador de aquel ojo rojo, tenían el presentimiento de que la paz duraría poco en esa misión.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8-8-

El viento soplaba fuerte aunque era agradable. Una rubia chica caminaba por las calles de la aldea meneando su cabellera de un lado a otro, no iba muy pendiente de la gente de su alrededor, solo iba en su mundo pensando en las cosas que le habían pasado últimamente y en todas las que quería que le pasaran hasta que una mano apretó su hombro con fuerza y delicadeza a la vez.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte problemática.-dijo su antiguo amigo de coleta.

-Shikamaru me asustaste-dijo girándose para abrazarlo y saludarlo.

-¿Qué andas haciendo por estos lados? Es raro verte sola.

-Nada solo tenía ganas de caminar un poco, estar todo el día encerrada en la florería no es nada muy agradable que digamos.

-¿Entonces no tienes planes para ahora?

-No

-Hmp-sonrió de medio lado-entonces sígueme.-La rubia no pregunto ni nada solo atino a seguirle los pasos al chico.

Caminaron un rato hasta que llegaron a la casa, en el camino se escucharon varios murmullos como _"ella es , la que se anda acostando con el Uchiha hmp mírenla ahora anda con_ _otro aprovechando su ausencia" "que ingenua es ,Sasuke solo la utilizara un poco y luego la dejara, aunque esta vez eligió a una mas fácil"_

-No les hagas caso, esa gente solo sabe hablar mal de los otros porque su vida es demasiado fome y aburrida, simplemente dan pena-dijo el Nara no muy fuerte pero lo suficiente para que las personas que lo dijeron lo escucharan, Ino solo agacho la cabeza y no separo la vista del suelo por un rato

-¿Dónde estamos Shikamaru?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Ven, entra –Ambos pasaron y se encontraron con una alfombra llena de juguetes .

-Shikamaru-kun ¿eres tú ?-pregunto alguien desde la cocina.

-Hai, traje a una invitada.

-¿Invitada?-salió de la cocina con un delantal blanco-¡Ino-chan tanto tiempo!-exclamo feliz de verla.

-Kurenai-sensei!-chillo la rubia para abrazarla.

-Estabas bien desaparecida ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

-Nada fuera de lo común, ya sabes la florería me consume casi todo el tiempo tanto asi que no he podido ir al hospital aunque muero por ir y ver a todos esos pequeños recuperarse ¿ y asuma-kun?

-Está durmiendo, perdón el desorden pero ya saben cómo es-dijo sonriendo.

Y así pasaron la tarde recordando anécdotas del pasado, cosas de aquellos tiempos cuando aun eran niños y su mayor problema era poder pasar los exámenes chunnin, a medida que uno crece los problemas crecen contigo y las soluciones se vuelven cada vez más escasas y difíciles de encontrar…

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8-8-

En la misión…

El ambiente era totalmente tenso, el aire se podía partir con un kunai, nadie hablaba y solo caminaban pero esto estaba empezando a aburrir a cierto personaje rubio e hiperactivo.

-Ne Sasuke-baka

-Que quieres dobe

-Porque estas tan serio si ya volverás a ver a Ino muy luego-dijo molestándolo.

-Hmp-no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Era necesario que mencionaras el nombre de esa Naruto?-dijo totalmente enfadada Sakura.

-_Y ahí van de nuevo -.-U-_pensó Kakashi.

-Sakura-chan porque te pones así no era para tanto.

-Porque le das tantas explicaciones Naruto, no sabía que para mencionar a alguien había que pedirte permiso Sakura.

-Tu no me hables Uchiha no me interesa escucharte.

-Hmp , eres patética.

-¿Patética yo?- Tu eres el patético que no sabe con que clase de chica se está metiendo o acaso ¿piensas que Ino no ha estado con nadie aun?¿ acaso piensas que en este preciso momento no está con nadie? Es obvio que Sai aprovechara cualquier oportunidad para estar con ella y como Ino nunca le dice que no Hmp , a ella le da lo mismo con tal de divertirse un rato o ¿aun no te cuenta todo lo que paso con él el año pasado?-al termino de esa frase sintió como de a poco se le iba acabando la respiración , Sasuke en un movimiento rápido la agarro por el cuello y la puso contra un árbol.

-Ultima vez que vuelves a hablar así de ella ENTENDISTE –dijo totalmente enfurecido con el sharingan activado.

-Y si no que –lo desafío la pelirosa casi a punto de perder el conocimiento.

-SASUKE SUELTALA YA!-grito Naruto pero este no obedeció-QUE LA SUELTES!

-Déjame Naruto ella se lo busco-contesto aun sujetándola.

-SUELTALA YA LA ESTAS MATANDO-lo empujo lanzándolo lejos, a estas alturas Sakura ya había perdido el conocimiento.-ESTA VEZ TE PASASTE UCHIHA-corrió en contra de el dispuesto a enfrentarlo pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar Kakashi se interpuso entre ellos como en los viejos tiempos.

-Detente Naruto -dijo con su calma de siempre.

-Pero que haces sensei no viste lo que acaba de pasar! ?

-Si lo vi , y en cierta parte no justifico a Sasuke pero Sakura no tenía derecho a hablar así de Ino.

-Pero eso no le da derecho a…

-Lo se lo se pero sabes que ahora ellos son novios, cualquier cosa que digan de Ino a Sasuke le afectara y actuara a la defensiva por eso sería injusto castigarlo siendo que ambos tienen la culpa-después de esas palabras Naruto se calmo un poco.

-Iré a reanimar a Sakura.

Sasuke solo observaba todo desde lejos, ahora se daba cuenta de todo lo que Ino le importaba, se dio cuenta que hasta podía llegar a matar por ella, sonrió cuando comenzó a recordarla.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8-8-

-Gracias por venir chicos vuelvan pronto-dijo la sensei-No te pierdas por tanto tiempo Ino, Asuma te extrañaba mucho.

-Y yo a e-dijo abrazando al pequeño por última vez-no te preocupes sensei vendré mas seguido.

Después de esto la mujer se entro y ambos jóvenes partieron, como hacia frio Ino iba tomada del brazo de Shikamaru, la neblina era espesa y el viento helado como el hielo.

-Valla noche que nos toco-dijo el chico.

-C-omo pued-des aguantar el f-frio-dijo Ino.

-Porque soy hombre y ando mas abrigado que tu.-dijo sintiéndose suprior-Ten problemática o te enfermaras-se saco su chaqueta de jounin y se la paso.

-Gracias-murmuro esta.

-Como van las cosas con tu sabes quién-pregunto el Nara.

-Van bien, perdí a mi mejor amiga por eso pero creo que está bien.

-Era obvio que Sakura se pondría así, por ningún motivo aceptaría eso aunque yo tampoco.

-Shikamaru y-yo…

-No tienes que darme explicaciones de nada Ino tu eres grande y sabes lo que haces y porque lo haces, solo puedo pedirte que te cuides y no hagas nada estúpido y problemático.

-Te lo prometo-contesto esta sonriendo y apretando un poco mas fuerte el brazo del chico.

Conversaron un poco hasta que llegaron a la casa de la Yamanaka, se despidieron y al momento de entrar se encontró con su padre sentado en uno de los sillones mirándola fijamente.

-Otou-san que hacer ahí porque no te acuestas es tarde.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas saliendo con ese traidor?-la chica sintió su cuerpo congelarse en ese momento-responde Ino ¿Cuánto más querías ocultarlo?

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8-8-

La misión ya había terminado pero como era de noche y el clima no ayudaba mucho a su regreso decidieron pasar la noche allá.

Por la cabeza de Sasuke una pregunta cruzaba, no lo había dejado tranquilo toda la noche aunque se había obligado mas de una vez a no pensar en eso ¿Qué era lo que Ino había tenido con Sai hace un año o solo eran inventos de Sakura para torturarlo? Habían dos opciones, una era que si y ante eso el no iba a poder volver a verla con los mismos ojos, no iba a poder estar tranquilo cuando supiera que Sai estaba con su novia y la otra era que no, y ante eso el iba a quedar como un completo desconfiado frente a ella y seguramente le costaría mucho tener su perdón después de eso, entonces…¿ que era lo que tenia que hacer?¿preguntar y salir de la duda arriesgando tondo o quedarse con la duda y hacer como que nada había pasado?

-Maldita Sakura-murmuro entre dientes dándose vuelta por enésima vez en su cama tratando de consolidar el sueño.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8-8-

Y aquí termina un nuevo capitulo e.e ! espero que les haya gustado (: muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y dejaron reviews y a los que no también :D el hecho de que ya lo hayan leído me pone muy contenta n.n este cap en especial no tuvo mucho amor ni nada de eso pero como se van dando cuenta el drama y los problemas van creciendo y solo el verdadero amor podrá derrotarlos , los espero en el prox capitulo n.n ¡

Byeee (:


	19. Aclarando las cosas

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8

La misión ya había terminado pero como era de noche y el clima no ayudaba mucho a su regreso decidieron pasar la noche allá.

Por la cabeza de Sasuke una pregunta cruzaba, no lo había dejado tranquilo toda la noche aunque se había obligado mas de una vez a no pensar en eso ¿Qué era lo que Ino había tenido con Sai hace un año o solo eran inventos de Sakura para torturarlo? Habían dos opciones, una era que si y ante eso el no iba a poder volver a verla con los mismos ojos, no iba a poder estar tranquilo cuando supiera que Sai estaba con su novia y la otra era que no, y ante eso el iba a quedar como un completo desconfiado frente a ella y seguramente le costaría mucho tener su perdón después de eso, entonces…¿ que era lo que tenia que hacer?¿preguntar y salir de la duda arriesgando tondo o quedarse con la duda y hacer como que nada había pasado?

-Maldita Sakura-murmuro entre dientes dándose vuelta por enésima vez tratando de consolidar el sueño.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8

-¿Quién te lo dijo ?- fue lo único que atino a decir evadiendo en cierta parte la pregunta inicial de su padre.

-RESPONDEME CUANTO MAS PENSABAS OCULTARLO.

-Papa yo ….- este era uno de los momentos mas incomodos y complicados que le había tocado pasar en toda su vida, se sentía tan desprotegida y al mismo tiempo tan culpable, el sentimiento de decepcion que sentía por parte del Yamanaka era algo que se podía sentir en el aire-te lo iba a decir pero no encontraba el momento para hacerlo.

-TU CREES QUE EXISTE UN MOMENTO EN ESPECIAL PARA DECIRME SEMEJANTE COSA !-al ver la cara de horrorizada de su hija bajo un poco la voz pero aun asi estaba furioso por dentro.-Tuve que enterarme de la boca de otros que MI hija esta saliendo con el traidor mas grande de toda la aldea ¿ acaso sabes todas las cosas que se dicen de ti? ¿sabes como estas quedando por estar con alguien como el? , dime Ino, dime porque tenias que fijarte justo en el habiendo tantos otros ninjas buenos y honrados…TANTO ME EQUIVOQUE EN TU CRIANZA ¡ DI ALGO POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!

Debiles lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas por montones, sabia que eso pasaría tarde o temprano pero no estaba totalmente preparada para enfrentarla .

-Solo paso y tienes que sentirte culpable con esto papa, yo decidí estar con el por cuenta propia, estoy totalmente consiente de lo que el hizo pero los sentimientos no se pueden controlar, lamentablemente uno no contrala su corazón y esta vez mi corazón me dice que este con el. La gente juzga muchas veces sin saber cómo son las cosas de verdad pero yo no vivo de la opinión ni de los pensamientos de la gente, solo me interesa tu opinión y lo que ti pienses de mi – no sabe de donde saco toda esa valentía para decir todo lo que sentía, solo lo dijo y ya ,dijo lo que sentía y lo que pensaba.

-¿ Eres feliz con el?-pregunto mirándola fijamente.

-Si papá, soy muy feliz con el –le sonrió de medio lado y lo abrazo, sintiéndose inmensamente protegida bajo los brazos de su progenitor.

-Dile a ese Uchiha que te cuide, que si te hace algo va a desear haber muerto con toda su familia aquel dia.

-Papa como dices esas cosas- dijo con una pequeña risa y secándose sus lagrimas.

-No pienses que acepto este romance jovencita, tienes que demostrarme que el chico cambio y ya no es el de antes, solo asi podre pensar en aceptarlo, aunque … mi favorito siempre fue Shikamaru…

-Vamos Inoichi sabes que Shikamaru es y siempre será mi mejor amigo.

-¿El sabia de todo esto?

-Promete que no vas a regañarlo, yo le prohibí que te contara.

-OK ok lo prometo al menos me tranquiliza saber que el te esta cuidando .

-Siempre lo ha hecho papa –dijo orgullosa de tener un amigo como el.

-Vete a dormir princesa mañana tienes turno en el hospital y no creo que los pacientes se mejoren si te ven con esa cara de zombie que siempre traes.

-¡HEY! Eres cruel papa –dijo inflando los cachetes-duerme bien y no te acuestes tan tarde-dicho lo ultimo deposito un beso en su mejilla y subió por las escaleras hacia su habitación.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8

Por otro lado , con los chicos del equipo 7 todo marchaba bien, la misión estaba casi por concluir, se estipulaba que al medio dia estarían devuelta en la hoja.

El bosque podía ser el mejor lugar para un picnick o un paseo por la tarde pero de noche se transformaba totalmente en el mejor lugar para pensar y analizar de manera fría las cosas,.

-Oye dobe

-¿Qué demonios quieres teme no ves que intento quedarme dormido?

-Necesito preguntarte algo.

-Sobre que?

-Sobre Ino.-respondio mirándolo fijamente .

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-Que fue lo que paso entre ella y Sai antes de que volviera?

-Valla teme, yo no se si debería meterme en esto-dijo algo nervioso mirando con sierto respeto al Uchiha.

-Solo responde lo que te pregunte Naruto.

-Nunca supe muy bien la historia porque bueno eso son cosas de chica y yo ..

-DILO DE UNA VEZ –grito ya desesperado , la ansiedad y curiosidad lo estaban destruyendo y Naruto lo único que hacia era darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto.

-Pero que malhumorado eres 77 , bueno como iba diciendo solo supe lo que se comentaba , al parecer Sai estaba realmente interesado en Ino , creo que salieron una o dos veces en una cita real no te podría decir si se besaron o no pero Sai siempre se ruborizaba cuando le preguntábamos sobre eso y decía que no podía decir nada por respeto a Ino .

Sasuke no sabia que pensar ,la confesión de Naruto lo había dejado helado, había abierto nuevamente la posibilidad de que algo hubiera pasado entre su novia y el Ambu.

-Hmp me voy a dormir dobe , asegurate de apagar bien la fogata.

-Por lo menos deberías dar las gracias , despues de todo hiciste que se me fuera el sueño maldito teme . !-decia el rubio sin mucho resultado ya que el Uchiha se encontraba totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos y no escuchaba nada de lo que le decían.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8

-Ino-chan despierta-le gritaba su padre desde el piso de abajo.-Ino despierta jovencita !

-Puedes dejar de gritar es sábado quiero dormir hasta tarde.

-Levantate te esperan abajo-su padre no tuvo mas remedio que subir y destaparla por completo para que pudiera despertarse.

-Papa son las 7 de la mañana –dijo tratando de taparse pero su padre se lo impedía.

-Sai te esta esperando , Tsunade te mando a llamar.

-Por favor que no sea una misión, por favor que no sea una misión-decia cruzando los dedos y cerrando los ojos en señal de suplica-dile que bajo en unos minutos.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8

Su cara sinceramente no era la mejor, tenia un poco de ojeras por no cumplir con las minimas horas de sueño pero trataba de disimular su rabia con Sai, despues de todo el no tenia la culpa de eso.

-¿No sabes porque nos mando a llamar?

-Para nada, me tomo de sorpresa, estaba a punto de entrar a una reunión con los ambus.

-No se porque habiendo tantas personas para llamar tengo que ser justo yo –decía chillando como niña pequeña.

-Vamos Ino-chan relájate quizás no sea para una misión.

-Ojala que no-dijo la rubia bostezando.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron al despacho de la Hokage.

-Shizune-san la hokage nos mando a llamar.

-Los estaba esperando, pasen chicos-dijo amablemente como siempre.

Ambos jóvenes entraron y se encontraron como siempre un escritorio lleno de papeles y atrás de eso a la rubia.

-Bien chicos se los dire lo mas rápido posible, Ino eres la única jounin disponible en estos momentos, Sakura anda en misión, Hinata esta dando clases en la academia y todos sabemos que Ten-Ten aun esta con licencia, Sai considero que eres el mas indicado para esta misión, ayer recibimos la llamada de la aldea del metal de que sus bosques habían sido completamente llenados de trampas y explosivos, ellos esperan la llegada del kage de la Arena por lo que requieren total seguridad para el y sus acompañantes ya que si algo llegara a salir mal la arena rompería completamente los lazos con ellos. La aldea del metal depende de un 60% de los recursos que la arena le envía por lo que seria catastrofrico si ellos rompieran esa alianza, ustedes deben ir hacia alla donde se contactaran con el jefe de los guardias de la frontera, el les explicara el lugar especifico en donde están los explosivos, la misión no es muy larga por lo que deberían estar aca al anochecer, caso contrario les darán hospedaje si se tardan un poco mas ¿alguna duda?

-Ninguna Tsunade-sama-contestaron al unisono.

-Parten en 10 minutos alisten sus cosas y diríjanse a la entrada , confió en ustedes.-hicieron una péqueña reverencia y se retiraron de la oficina.

-Por que el mundo es tan cruel conmigo T_T –decia la rubia camino a su casa

-Jajaja vamos preciosa tu sabes que hacemos buen equipo, no nos tardaremos mucho.

-Lo se pero hoy volvia Sasuke-kun y quería estar con el.

-Tendra que esperarse entonces pero el deber nos manda y no quiero mas retadas de Tsunade –dijo el ambu –Nos vemos en 10 minutos .

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8

Ordenaron sus cosas y partieron hacia la salida, habían caminado casi media hora hasta que vieron unas sombras a la distancia, les parecieron sospechosa y se escondieron entre los arboles pero con el pasar de los minutos se dieron cuenta de que eran sus amigos por lo que bajaron de inmediato la guardia y salieron de su escondite.

Empezaron a caminar nuevamente hasta encontrarse de frente con ellos.

-Sasuke-kun-grito la rubia agitando su mano para que este la Uchiha sintió su estomago revolverse , hasta que no saliera de esa duda no podía ver a Ino de la misma forma.

-Sasuke-kun que bueno que estes bien-dijo abrazandolo cuando lo tuvo enfrente,pero algo no estaba bien , su abrazo no fue correspondido como siempre y notaba el semblante de indiferencia que caracterizaba a su novio-¿sasuke.-kun estas bien?

-Hmp, no tendría porque estar mal-dijo desarmando aquel abrazo y avanzando entre sus amigos actitud que dejo desconcertada a la rubia que no tardo en encararlo.

-¡Hey Uchiha! espera-dijo acercándose nuevamente a el-¿ se puede saber que demonios te pasa?

-Estoy cansado Ino ¿puedes dejarme tranquilo?

-¿Estas molesto conmigo?

-Solo lárgate, tu presencia está empezando a estresarme.-no dijo nada mas y se largo, por dentro se sentía pésimo, hace tiempo no era tan frio con ella pero quizás era lo mejor hasta que pudiera salir de esa duda que lo chica solo bajo su cabeza triste por la actitud de su novio pero lo dejo pasar despues de todo Sasuke siempre había sido asi.

-Sai-kun vámonos ya .

-Esta bien Ino-chan-contesto el ambu con su típica sonrisa.

-¿Van a una misión?-pregunto inocente el Uzumaki.

-Hai , la hokage nos envio a desactivar unos bosques infestados de trampas y explosivos pero no nos tardaremos mucho.

-La vieja y sus misiones matutinas -.- , buena suerte chicos, descansare por ustedes-dijo despidieron y el ambu con la Yamanaka partieron al nuevo pueblo.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8

-¿Te ocurre algo Ino-chan? Has estado callada todo este tiempo.

-A veces no lo entiendo Sai, es tan cambiante y sin razón alguna-contesto angustiada.

-Te he dicho ciento de veces que estas perdiendo el tiempo con el, su naturaleza no es ser amable ni gentil con las persona, ningún Uchiha lo ha sido y no creo que ese traídos lo sea.

-No me ayudas en nada Sai solo empeoras las cosas.

-La verdad duele preciosa.

-Abrazame por favor-dijo en un susurro mientras una que otra lagrima se le escapaba.

-Ven para aca preciosa.-dijo abrazándola fraternalmente. Sai veía a Ino como la mujer perfecta pero imposible, la amistad que se había formado entre ambos hace algunos años fue lo que lo hizo entender que significaba esa palabra nuevamente, desde el día en que se abrazaron por primera vez se prometió a si mismo que no dejaría que nada le pasara, la cuidaría con su vida aunque eso significara pasar por encima de todos los kages.

-Gracias por estar siempre conmigo Sai-kun-dijo secándose los ojos.

-Siempre estare contigo Ino-chan eso nunca lo dudes n.n-dijo sonriendo esta vez sinceramente-Ahora vamos o no llegaremos nunca .

-Hai hai !-contesto con entusiasmo la rubia.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8

-Oye teme

-Hmp

-Cuando será el dia que no respondas con monosílabos .

-¿Qué es lo que quieres dobe?

-Por que tuviste esa actitud con Ino-chan, por lo que se veía la extrañabas y cuando la viste fuiste muy frio con ella.

-Eso no te importa Naruto , deja de meterte en mis cosas-y desapareció en una nube de humo estaban en la entrada de la aldea y ya no tenia animos para escuchar la chillona voz de Naruto .

-No ahí quien lo entienda sensei

-Tu mismo lo dijiste Naruto, no hay quien lo entienda.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8

-_Que demonios estoy haciendo-_pensaba para si mismo el pelinegro, se había comportado de una terrible forma con la que era su novia ¿ pero que clase de novio era? Se supone que los novios normales eran cariñosos y se alegraban cada vez que veían a la persona que amaba , no las tratan como basura ni les dicen que se largen.-Quizas te merezcas a alguien mejor Yamanaka.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8

Estaba empezando a anochecer, la brisa estaba empezando a levantarse pero no hacia frio , la noche esta agradable para salir a caminar.

Sasuke decidió salir de su casa un rato para poder despejar su mente, como nunca antes quería ver a Naruto, ese chico rubio que siempre lograba desesperarlo era el único amigo fiel que tenia , y el único que le decía las cosas como eran.

-Hola dobe-dijo sentándose junto a el, no había mucho que pensar para saber en que lugar se encontraba su amigo.

-¿Estas mejor teme?

-Hmp.

-Ahora me explicaras que paso con Ino-chan?

-Porque te interesa tanto saber?

-Por que tanto tu como Ino son mis amigos y no me gusta verlos mal.

-¿Crees que halla pasado algo entre ellos?-dijo tomandose un vaso de sake.

-¿Aun sigues pensando en eso teme? Si paso o no eso ya es cosa del pasado, piensa que ahora ella esta contigo, siempre lo ha estado Sasuke desde que eran pequeños deberías confiar un poco mas en ella.

-Tienes razón dobe woww nunca pensé que diría algo como eso –dijo sonriendo de medio lado.-Creo que iré a verla para disculparme.

-Etto… teme –dijo algo nervioso , al parecer Sasuke no sabia que Ino estaba en una misión precisamente con Sai.-Ino no esta en la aldea.

-¿Qué?

-Eso,cuando nosotros volvimos ellos iban camino a una misión, hubieras sabido si no hubieras sido tan pesado con ella ¬.¬.-al atar los cabos sueltos se dio cuenta de las cosas, su novia y ese maldito al que odiaba estaban solos en una misión ¡ pero que tonto fue!

-Kusso Kusso-dijo apretando los puños y yéndose de inmediato de aquel lugar.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8

Despues de salir de Ichiraku se fue a un bar y pidió 3 botellas de sake, no sabia que era lo que sentía precisamente, estaba confundido y solo quería verla para poder preguntarle de una buena vez.

No supo porque pero siguió un camino recto que lo llevo a la entrada de Konoha,justo en ese momento iba entrando la rubia con el ambu, tambaleándose y viendo un poco borroso se acerco hacia ellos.

-¿Sasuke-kun eres tu?-dijo la rubia acercándose a aquella sombra que se veía.-¿ Que haces aquí tan tarde?-pero no hubo respuesta, el Uchiha solo estaba de pie mirando el piso.

-Ino-chan-dijo Sai un poco alertado-¿Pasa algo?

-Puedes larhip largarte de una vez hip-dijo Sasuke completamente borracho.

-Uchiha valla, te ves mas patético de lo normal

-Sai no es el momento-dijo Ino enojada.-el ambu no dijo nada y solo se largo.

-Estas totalmente borracho Sasuke-dijo enojada.

-¿Te acostaste con el?-pregunto de la nada soprendiendo a la rubia.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

-Dime Ino ¿te acostaste con Sai?-al terminar esa pregunto una mano le dio vuelta la cara, la chica le había pegado una cachetada que lo dejo en silencio de inmediato.

-No vuelvas a decir algo asi Uchiha, no soy una puta como todos creen, no se de donde están sacando todas esas cosas, nunca lo hubiera esperado de ti Sasuke-quizo ser fuerte pero las lagrimas ganaron esta vez .

-Y-yo…-en ese momento el moreno sintió un fuerte mareo y unas tremendas ganas de vomitar se hicieron presente, camino hacia un bote de basura y vomito.

-Vamos a tu casa-dijo la rubia sin esperar respuesta.

Se paso uno de sus brazos por el cuello y como pudo se lo llevo,nunca pensó verlo en esas condiciones pero eso no era lo que le dolia sino lo que el chico le había dicho anteriormente. Cuando llegaron lo llevo de inmediato a su habitación, fue a la cocina y le preparo un café bien cargado.

-Ten, te hara sentir mejor

-No lo quiero-respondió despreciándolo.

-No seas porfiado tómalo.-muy a su pesar se lo recibió, sabia que eso lo aliviaría pero su orgullo era mas fuerte.

-Quien te metió esa idea en la cabeza Sasuke.

-Sakura.-respondio de inmediato.

-Y aun asi pudiste creerle? Nunca pensé que me tuvieras tanta desconfianza.

-Hmp.

-¿Eso será todo lo que diras? Pierdo mi tiempo aquí me largo-se levanto pero sintió como una mano la tiro fuerte hacia la cama nuevamente, se enredo con uno de sus pies y callo sobre el pecho descubierto del Uchiha.

-S-Sasuke… que estas…-mas sonrojada no podía estar, si bien eran novios nunca habían tenido "tanta cercanía" como hasta ahora, su corazón latia a mil por hora y le temblaba la voz.

-Quedate conmigo-dijo y la beso desenfrenadamente mientras que con una de sus manos la tomaba de la cintura para acercarla mucho mas a el , la temperatura empezó a subir y ambos sabían lo que iba a pasar, sin duda algo que los marcaria para toda la vida.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8

Ufff esta vez si que me inspire jajaaj hace tiempo no escribia pero les informo que ya Sali del colegio, ahora solo me toca dar a Psu y ponerme a trabajar, por mientras retomare este fic y me comprometo a no dejarlo a medias , lo termino si o si jajaja muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que este cap les guste, cualquier sugerencia , reclamo, amenazas de muerte ya saben donde escribir jajaja

Un saludo gigante a todos y nos estamos leyendo :D ¡

.::Megumii::.


	20. Sentimientos incontrolables

-Quien te metió esa idea en la cabeza Sasuke.

-Sakura.-respondio de inmediato.

-Y aun asi pudiste creerle? Nunca pensé que me tuvieras tanta desconfianza.

-Hmp.

-¿Eso será todo lo que diras? Pierdo mi tiempo aquí me largo-se levanto pero sintió como una mano la tiro fuerte hacia la cama nuevamente, se enredo con uno de sus pies y callo sobre el pecho descubierto del Uchiha.

-S-Sasuke… que estas…-mas sonrojada no podía estar, si bien eran novios nunca habían tenido "tanta cercanía" como hasta ahora, su corazón latia a mil por hora y le temblaba la voz.

-Quedate conmigo-dijo y la beso desenfrenadamente mientras que con una de sus manos la tomaba de la cintura para acercarla mucho mas a el , la temperatura empezó a subir y ambos sabían lo que iba a pasar, sin duda algo que los marcaria para toda la vida.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8

La ropa de a poco empezó a estorbar así que se fueron deshaciendo de ella, el aire en aquella habitación estaba demasiado pesado pero a ellos nada les importaba, cuando se vieron completamente desnudos se miraron por unos segundos, Sasuke buscaba en aquellos ojos azules la aprobación para continuar y estos con un brillo especial le dieron ese tan anhelado si, estaba a punto de penetrarla cuando algo lo detuvo, las uñas de Ino se clavaron fuertemente en su espalda mientras que sus ojos se mantenían cerrados con fuerza ,la miro y se separo un poco de ella.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-S-Sasuke yo …-abrio los ojos y lo miro algo sonrojada-soy virgen.

Las miradas se juntaron y Sasuke con una de sus manos acaricio la mejilla de Ino, recordó aquel momento cuando estaban en la cabaña ella le dijo que no era la primera vez que veía a un chico desnudo, esa vez quedo pensando en aquello que le decía la rubia pero nunca logro creerlo del todo.

-¿Estas segura de esto?

La chica no respondió, solo lo beso y eso fue suficiente para que el chico continuara con lo que ambos habían empezado.

Aquella noche marcaria un antes y un después de esa relación.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8

Con Naruto.

-Los días sin misión son tan aburridos-pensaba Naruto en su cama recostado, no tenia sueño ni hambre se sentía raro,se estaba acostumbrando a la idea de ver a Hinata y Kiba juntos pasear por la aldea aunque se sentía incomodo cuando le tocaba quedarse a solas con ellos, lo único que lo alegraba era ver como Hinata se sonrojaba cada vez que lo veía igual que siempre, lamentaba no haberse dado cuenta de eso antes, de que quizás la quería no solo por amistad si no que por algo mas…

-Bien Naruto muchos pensamientos tontos mejor ire a despejarme un rato.-se dijo así mismo mientras tomaba su chaqueta y salía de su casa.

Camino y camino, respiro el aire tan helado de la madrugada mezclado con el rocío, se sentía en paz cuando sintió que estaba lejos del centro de la aldea se sentó en el pasto y se quedo viendo las estrellas por un rato hasta que cerro los ojos y simplemente se dedico a oír los ruidos de los animales nocturnos. La mayoría de la gente lo consideraba un chico hiperactivo, irritante y algo inmaduro pero en el fondo eso solo era una carcasa que usaba para aparentar estar feliz todo el tiempo, para ocultar el dolor que aun sentía cuando se ponía a pensar que era el portador de un demonio indomable, suspiro cuando se dio cuenta de lo ultimo, sintió unos pasos débiles y ligeros aproximándose a el pero por alguna razón no se inmuto ni nada solo se quedo ahí esperando.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Naruto-kun?-era la voz de Hinata, al parecer el tiempo que había pasado con Kiba le había quitado ese mal habito de tartamudear.

-Debería preguntarte lo mismo

-Venia de la casa de Kiba-kun esta enfermo y fui a verlo ¿y tu?

-Nada, no tenia sueño y quise salir a caminar necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

No dijeron nada mas , solo disfrutaban en silencio la compañía del otro, hasta que una pregunta surgió en la mente del rubio.

-¿Eres feliz?-pregunto mirándola por primera vez.

-Y-Yo … ¿porque p-preguntas eso?

-Solo responde.

-Kiba es un buen chico, me cuida y siempre me hace reir.

-Esa no es la pregunta Hinata, no trates de evadir el tema.

-Creo que s-si-respondió mirándolo fijamente perdiéndose nuevamente en aquellos ojos que siempre había amado.

-¿Crees?- se acerco un poco a ella acariciando una de sus mejillas, su piel era tan fina, tan suave,tan delicada y frágil, Hinata era así, a los ojos de él ella siempre seria una persona frágil y hermosa a la que protegería a pesar de todo.

-N-Naturo-kun que h-haces?-dijo nerviosa al sentir que el chico se acercaba cada vez mas a su rostro.

-Hinata yo…-no sabia porque pero los labios de Hinata lo llamaban sentía que necesitaba probar de ellos. Acortó la distancia y simplemente se dejaron llevar por lo que ambos sentían, sin saber que alguien los vigilaba de cerca.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8

Al momento de llegar ambos al clímax se miraron por última vez antes de que Ino callera exhausta sobre el pecho de Sasuke, este solo la abrazo y cerró los ojos disfrutando del aroma de su pelo, había estado con muchas chicas eso tenía que admitirlo, después de todo en el tiempo que se las dio de vengador no tenía mucho que hacer aparte de buscar mil maneras para destruir a Naruto, pero en realidad la verdadera razón era que se sentía solo, necesitaba calmar esa soledad aunque fuera por una noche y con alguien que nunca mas volvería a ver, pero esta vez haba sido diferente, Ino en si era diferente a todas, en su forma de ser tan infantil y madura a la vez al parecer había encontrado a la chica que calmara su soledad para siempre y estaba feliz de ello.

-Sasuke-kun-dijo Ino aun recostada sobre el y con sus ojos cerrados.-¿Tu me quieres?- pero al momento de subir la vista para mirarlo se dio cuenta que este estaba profundamente dormido.

-Te quiero mucho Uchiha-dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse junto a el, ya encontraría alguna mentira para decirle a su padre al otro día.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8

Lo estaba disfrutando y mucho, pero sabia que estaba mal, lucho con todas sus fuerzas y disolvió el beso.

-Esto esta m-muy mal N-Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata separándose lo mas pronto de el chico rubio.

-Pero Hinata esto es lo que en verdad sientes, tu no estás enamorada de Kiba-dijo parándose junto a ella.

-Puede que tengas razón pero Kiba es el único que siempre ha estado conmigo y siempre me ha querido por eso hare lo imposible para quererlo como el me quiere a mi –dicho esto huyo del lugar aun asi escucho la ultima frase que dijo Naruto.

-¡No puedes huir siempre de tus sentimientos Hinata!-grito, se sentía un mal amigo por lo que acababa de hacer pero aun asi ese fue el mejor beso de su vida-peleare por ti Hina-chan volverás a amarme como antes Dettebayo!-

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8

Durmio durante unas horas y cuando vio el amanecer junto sus cosas y se fue de la residencia Uchiha.

-_Tengo que pensar una buena mentira o mi papa me matara .-_pensaba internamente camino a su casa. Cuándo llego no hizo casi ningún ruido aunque sabia que su padre estaba despierto, en comparación con ella su padre podía llegar a ser muy madrugador.

-Se puede saber donde andabas jovencita?-fue lo primero que escucho cuando abrió la puerta.

-Sakura se enfermo asi que tuve que hacer turno de noche en el hospital-no supo cómo pero lo dijo tan segura que hasta ella misma se sorprendió-ahora voy a ducharme estoy muerta.

Y asi subió a su pieza, recordaba todo lo que había pasado en la noche y no podía evitar sonrojarse, ahora sentía que le pertenecía al Uchiha, se sentía feliz de haber compartido aquel momento especial con el hombre que de verdad quería.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8

Con Sasuke.

Como nunca despertó tarde, había dormido tan plácidamente que no tenía ánimos de levantarse, sentía tan pleno aunque al ver el desorden que había en su habitación se le iba toda la tranquilidad, junto su fuerza de voluntad y se levanto iría a tomar una ducha, luego ordenaría e iría a ver a la persona que lo hace tan feliz.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8

Con Ino.

-Ino querida tengo que salir así que hasta cargo de la florería-dijo Inoichi abriendo las cortinas para que entrara un poco la luz y la chica despertara.

-¡Pero papa! No me quiero levantar-decía tapándose la cara con las sabanas.

-No te estoy preguntando te estoy avisando, así que levántate y desayuna algo hay muchas entregas hoy-dijo lo ultimo y se fue.

-Maldito anciano ya vera cuando sea viejo ja! ni creo que lo cuidare, lo mandare a un asilo por todas las veces que me hizo levantarme temprano .-chillaba la rubia.

-¡Te escuche!-dijo el rubio mayor desde la escalera.

La rubia se levanto y se fue a la florería junto con su desayuno, su padre tenia razón, al ver la lista de pedidos se dio cuenta que era muuuuuy extensa.

-Bien a trabajar-dijo y se dispuso a recoger distintos tipos de flores para armar todos los arreglos florares que le habían pedido.

-Si no te tomas eso luego se enfriara-escucho una voz y se giro.

-Sai-kun que bueno verte.

-Al parecer tienes mucho trabajo preciosa-dijo poniéndose tras el mostrador junto con la chica.

-Si mi papa siempre se olvida de los pedidos y luego sale dejándome todo el trabajo-contesto con el seño fruncido.

-No seas tan…-pero una marca detuvo lo que iba a decir-Ino-chan ¿que es esa marca que tienes en tu cuello?

-¿Cuál marca?-pregunto confundida.

-Esa marca roja en el cuello.

-A ver…-y efectivamente tenia algo en el cuello, ahora que lo recordaba…-Esto no es nada Sai-kun-contesto sonrojada.

-Es un chupón Ino-dijo enojado-¿Se puede saber que hiciste?

-Porque te enojas tanto Sai-kun

-Por favor dime que no hiciste lo que estoy pensando Ino-dijo subiendo el tono.

-¡Ya cálmate Sai!

-Como no te das cuenta que el no te merece! Como eres tan tonta para poder creer tanto en el Ino!-solo recibió una fuerte cachetada de parte de la rubia.

-Ya no lo soporta Sai ¡VETE!

-Como no te das cuenta que te amo Ino-la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada ya que el ambu sello sus labios con los de ella.

-Se puede saber que está pasando aquí Yamanaka-sintió la frialdad en cada letra de la última palabra, reconocía esa voz donde quiera que estuviera, Sasuke Uchiha se hacia presente y nada bueno podía pasar.

-S-Sasuke-kun esto n-no es lo que piensas te lo juro!-dijo y se separo lo mas rápido posible del ambu para acercarse a su novio.

-No me quieras ver la cara de estúpido Ino se perfectamente lo que vi.

-Pero yo de verdad no es lo que crees déjame explicarte-trataba de tomarlo del brazo y detenerlo para que no se fuera pensando lo peor de ella.

-Fui yo-y en ese momento el aire empezó a hacerse escaso, nada bueno pasaría, alguien saldría herido y eso era inevitable.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8

Hola Hola :D ! primero que nada agradecer a todas las personas que dejaron reviews desde el numero 1 hasta el 104 de verdad me ayudaron a cumplir la primera meta que me propuse al crear esta historia QQ fui demasiado feliz al ver que esta se cumplia y al saber que a pesar del tiempo aun siguen leyendo esta historia :3! Ahora si les tengo un pequeño juego e.e **: Aquel que deja el review ****105 elegir el contenido de un capitulo especial del fanfic :D que les parece ? **mientras yo continuo con los otros capítulos :B ojala les guste la idea .(aquel que sea el ganador me envía el contenido del cap en un correo: mariajesusvf )

Muchos saludos cuidanse y nos leemos en el prox cap n.n !

Bye~Bye


	21. Un vuelco en la historia ¿Que hice?

Hola :D ¡ nuevamente agradecer a todos por los reviews y por el apoyo que me han dado durante todo este tiempo, ahora empezare a actualizar mas seguido , me llego el atacaso de imaginación asi que tengo que aprovecharlo jaajajja :D ahora si quiero hacerles una pregunta …. **¿Qué opinan del GaaIno? ¿Les gusta esa pareja?** Porque creo que luego de que termine este fics hare un GaaIno, es otra de mis parejas favoritas y hay poquísimos fanfics de ellos asi que va saben cual será mi próximo proyecto n.n ojala respondan para poder saber sus intereses, disfruten el nuevo cap ^^ cuídense (:

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8

-Porque te enojas tanto Sai-kun

-Por favor dime que no hiciste lo que estoy pensando Ino-dijo subiendo el tono.

-¡Ya cálmate Sai!

-Como no te das cuenta que el no te merece! Como eres tan tonta para poder creer tanto en el Ino!-solo recibió una fuerte cachetada de parte de la rubia.

-Ya no lo soporta Sai ¡VETE!

-Como no te das cuenta que te amo Ino-la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada ya que el ambu sello sus labios con los de ella.

-Se puede saber que está pasando aquí Yamanaka-sintió la frialdad en cada letra de la última palabra, reconocía esa voz donde quiera que estuviera, Sasuke Uchiha se hacía presente y nada bueno podía pasar.

-S-Sasuke-kun esto n-no es lo que piensas te lo juro!-dijo y se separo lo más rápido posible del ambu para acercarse a su novio.

-No me quieras ver la cara de estúpido Ino se perfectamente lo que vi.

-Pero yo de verdad no es lo que crees déjame explicarte-trataba de tomarlo del brazo y detenerlo para que no se fuera pensando lo peor de ella.

-Fui yo-y en ese momento el aire empezó a hacerse escaso, nada bueno pasaría, alguien saldría herido y eso era inevitable.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8

Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Sasuke ya no lo soportaba, verlo ahí cada vez que iba a verla, escucharlo decirle "preciosa" aunque el estuviera ahí, y ahora esto, se había atrevido a besar a SU chica, SU mujer y simplemente, un Uchiha JAMAS perdona eso.

Activo su sharingan y en un rápido movimiento se puso tras de el con un kunai en la mano apuntando su cuello.

-Te arrepentirás de eso bastardo.-al momento en que se lo iba a enterrar el ambu utilizo un jutsu de sustitución transformando su cuerpo en tinta para aparecer nuevamente en la entrada de la florería.

-Vamos a resolver esto afuera, la florería no tiene la culpa.

-Por favor chicos paren se los ruego-decía Ino casi al borde del llanto, le tenía mucho cariño a ambos, ambos eran importantes para ella y le horrorizaba la idea de que alguno de ellos saliera lastimado por culpa de ella.

-Ya es tarde para eso Yamanaka-contesto Sasuke con su tono de frialdad y paso al lado de ella caminando hacia la salida.

Una vez afuera ambos ninjas se pusieron en sus posiciones no había mucho flujo de gente por lo que les seria más fácil el duelo.

Ambos tomaron su kunai empezaron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, Sasuke mantuvo en todo momento su sharingan activado llevando la ventaja del duelo.

Kunais y shuriken era lo que mas se veía en ese lugar, ninguno de los dos quería ocupar algún ninjutsu para no llamar la atención de los guardias y que esto pasara a mayores pero Sasuke no pudo aguantarlo mas, tenia demasiada rabia para poder dejar las cosas así nada mas, quería que Sai sufriera y le rogara por su vida. Tomó distancia e hizo algunas posiciones de manos.

-¡CHIDORI SENBON!-grito y se vio como si miles de agujas bañadas en chakra salían disparadas hacia el ambu, era el ataque que había usado contra Deidara en aquella batalla, la cosa se estaba poniendo realmente seria. Sai por su lado en un rápido movimiento creo un pájaro de tinta y se elevo esquivando el ataque, desde el aire creo sus típicas bestias y las lanzo contra Sasuke mientras este las desvanecía con un Katon : Goukakyu No Jutsu.

Ino estaba desesperada ya no sabia que hacer, solo había una solución pero era muy peligrosa.

-_Asuma-sensei perdóname, se que prometi no volver a hacer esta técnica pero es lo único que puedo hacer-_penso para si misma, junto su chakra y luego hizo varias posiciones de manos, a los pocos segundos una luz empezó a rodearla abrió los ojos y de ellos salía luz , se puso de pie la luz se iba incrementando cada vez mas era una luz blanca y fuerte, tanto que encandilaba a quien la viera, estiro sus brazos hacia el frente, cada uno se dirigía en dirección al cuerpo de los dos ninjas que no se habían percatado de lo que la chica estaba haciendo, dio un último suspiro solo para decir

-Buraindo-kō-jutsu!- y la luz se incremento mucho mas rodeando todo el lugar tanto a ella como a ambos ninjas, aquel jutsu noqueaba de inmediato a cualquiera que estuviera bajo el poder de aquella luz , pero tenia un grave riesgo para la persona que lo realizaba.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-

¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso a Kiba?. Se sentía la peor persona del mundo cuando lo recordaba, se sentía sucia y egoísta, había cumplido su sueño pero no había pensado en todos los buenos momentos que Kiba le había dado a cambio de nada.

Estaba en su habitación luego de haber entrenado unas horas con su hermana, sentada en su cama analizaba lo que había pasado hasta que escucho un ruido en su ventana, se giro y justo en el borde encontró una pequeña nota que decía.

-" Se lo que hiciste esa noche con Naruto, no estás a salvo Hinata, ahora te tengo bajo mi poder"

Cuando termino de leerla la soltó de inmediato, su corazón empezó a acelerarse y las manos le sudaban,en ese momento no supo que hacer, solo una idea cruzo por su mente tendría que ir a hablar con Naruto sobre esto.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-

Tres cuerpos yacían inconscientes en la calle, Shikamaru iba pasando por ahí, tenia que ir a dejarle algo a Inoichi de parte de su padre y aprovecharía de ver a su problemática amiga pero no pensó con encontrarse con aquel escenario, corrió de inmediato a atender a su amiga, sangre le salía por la boca pero ningún rasguño tenía en su cuerpo.

-Baka prometiste que no volverías a hacerlo-la regaño aunque sabía que no le contestaría, tomo su celular y marco-Chouji, tenemos problemas-fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar, en menos de 2 minutos el Akimichi junto con Rock Lee llegaron a las afueras de la florería, cada uno tomo un cuerpo y los llevaron de urgencias para el hospital.

-_Resiste un poco más problemática, no me hagas pasar por esto otra vez_-pensó al momento de ver a su compañera reposando en sus brazos.

Llegaron al hospital y los atendieron de inmediato.

-Shikamaru!-dijo la hokage-a mi oficina AHORA!-el de la coleta obedeció-Y ustedes-apuntando a las enfermeras-lleven a Ino a reanimación, no le queda mucho tiempo así que apúrense .

Dicho esto último cerró la puerta del despacho de un portazo, todos sabían que cuando eso pasaba era porque algo realmente serio había pasado.

-Que paso.

-No lo se, cuando yo llegue ya estaban en el suelo.

-¿Sabes lo que puede pasar cierto?

-Lo sé, pero confío en los médicos.

-Hmp, eres optimista Nara pero a Ino ya le advertimos una vez , es un completo acto de irresponsabilidad lo que hizo , además ¿Por qué el Uchiha y el Ambu estaban ahí?

-Uchiha es el novio de Ino y posiblemente Sai este celoso, no soy bueno en tríos amorosos ¬_¬.

-¡YAMANAKA Y UCHIHA JUNTOS ! PERO CUANDO PENSABAN DECIRMELO SIEMPRE SOY LA ULTIMA EN ENTERARME DE TODO-mientras gritaba su puño se enterraba en su escritorio.

-Tsunade-sama calmate-decia Shizune mirando a la Hokage-Esas son cosas que pasan, quizás los chicos te lo iban a decir pronto.

-TU TAMBIEN LO SABIAS SHIZUNE?

-Yo mejor me largo de aquí-y disimuladamente el Nara salió del despacho para ir a ver en que estado se encontraba su mejor amiga.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-

Se encontraba a fuera de la casa del rubio, tenia miedo que este no se encontrara en la casa, no sabía que hacer y a él era el único a quien podía recurrir.

Toco por tercera vez y escucho unos pasos acercarse a la puerta, al momento de abrirla vio a Naruto sin polera y con el pelo un poco despeinado al parecer el chico se había tomado una larga siesta, no pudo evitar sonrojarse a tal punto de sentir que el aire se le escapaba, pero tenía que ser fuerte y recordar a lo que iba.

-¿Hina-chan que haces aquí?

-N-Naruto-kun lee e-esto-con nerviosismo le paso la nota.

-Vamos entra.-la hizo pasar y al momento de cerrar la puerta termino de leer la nota.

-Pero que es esto !-dijo algo exaltado.-¿Quién piensas que es?

-No lo se, esa noche no sentí ningún chakra cerca.

-Esto es imposible, realmente nos tiene en su poder.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Naruto-kun?-dijo angustiada y con los ojos vidriosos, se sentía pésimo solo al imaginar la reacción que tendría Kiba cuando se enterara.

Se acerco a la chica y se inco frente a ella tomando una de sus manos.

-Tranquila Hina-chan, ya lo vamos a resolver, no dejare que nadie te extorsione ni te haga pasar malos ratos.

-A-Arigato N-Naruto-kun-cerro los ojos mientras sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse aun mas ya no lo pudo soportar mas y se desmayo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-jajaja no cambias Hinata-rio Naruto tomando el cuerpo de su compañera para depositarlo en su cama, a pesar de que había dormido una larga siesta seguía con sueño así que solamente se acostó junto a la Hyuga, se sentía realmente en confianza con ella , en confianza y en paz.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-

En el hospital.

¿Qué había pasado? No recordaba absolutamente nada, sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar del dolor, cuando logro abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en la pieza de un hospital ,imágenes algo borrosas se le venían a la mente, su pelea con Sai ,fuego y tinta por todos lados, Ino gritando que pararan y luego una luz blanca.

-¡Ino!-grito y se levanto como pudo, pero al momento de hacerlo se mareo un poco por lo que tuvo que apoyarse en una muralla, al momento de abrirla puerta se encontró con Shikamaru parado fuera de ella.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Dónde esta Ino?

-¿Qué fue lo que paso Uchiha?

-No me respondiste.

-Si me respondes te diré donde esta.

-Hmp-pero un mareo nuevamente lo hizo tambalearse.

-Vamos todavía estas débil-y ambos entraron, Sasuke se volvió a recostar y Shikamaru se sentó frente a él en una silla.

-Que paso.

-Nada que te importe mucho una pelea con Sai y eso.-ese maldito tono de arrogancia sacaba al Nara de juicio pero tenia que ser paciente si quería saber porque su amiga hizo eso.

-¿Solo eso me dirás? Hmp no vale la pena entonces decirte donde esta Ino.-se paro y le dio la espalda, simplemente ya no lo soportaba mejor iría con Sai a averiguar todo.

-Sai la beso.-y eso hizo que volviera a su asiento con una clara muestra de impresión en su rostro.-El la beso y bueno solo nos pusimos a pelear luego hubo una luz extremadamente blanca y no se que mas paso , solo desperté aquí y ya.

-Esa luz blanca que los cegó es una técnica secreta de Ino-ahora Sasuke era el impresionado-Es secreta y prohibida.

-¿Por qué es prohibida?

-Asuma –sensei se la prohibió hace años por los peligros que corre aquel que la realiza, tiene efectos casi mortales si la técnica se realiza mas de 3 veces-tomo un poco de aire y siguió ante la mirada atenta del Uchiha-Los efectos secundarios que tiene esta técnica son: Hemorragia interna, amnesia temporal y por último que el poseedor caiga en coma.

Lo que decía Shikamaru no podía ser cierto, no quería creer en ninguna de sus palabras, pensar que Ino estaba así por su culpa, por sus celos y su maldito orgullo, simplemente este era uno de los peores días de su vida.

-La primera vez que Ino lo hizo estuvo con un poco de hemorragia y amnesia por una semana, la hemorragia se detuvo de inmediato gracias a que Sakura estaba ahí para ayudar pero costó mucho que volviera a recordar todo, cuando logro hacerlo le prometió a Asuma-sensei que no lo volvería a hacer sino hasta que fuera sumamente importante y quisiera salvarle la vida a alguien.

-¿Cómo esta?-fue lo único que pudo decir, sentía un nudo en la garganta tan fuerte que apenas lo dejaba respirar.

-Ella está en coma Sasuke, Tsunade está tratando de reanimarla pero no responde-habría jurado que sintió el sonido de su corazón contraerse y romperse ¿Qué demonios había hecho?

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8—8-8-88-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-

Y bueno…¿ que les pareció? Jajaja personalmente este ha sido uno de los capítulos que mas me ha gustado, la historia empieza a llegar a su clímax aunque faltan muchas cosas que pasen para el final asi que no se preocupen ,espero sus **reviews** que gracias a ellos me ha bajado este atacaso de ideas para continuar , ahora les aclarare un poco los jutsus que use en este capitulo :

- Chidori Senbon : Consiste en canalizar energía eléctrica en la mano para después lanzarla en forma de agujas. Fue usada en la pelea con Deidara.

-Katon Goukakyu no Jutsu: Es el típico jutsu de Sasuke que se ve en los primeros capítulos de Naruto, consiste en concentrar el chakra en el pecho mientras este sube y es expulsado por la boca convirtiéndose en una gran bola de fuego.

- Buraindo-kō-jutsu: este ultimo fue solo creación mia, no aparece en la serie ni nada solo en mi cabeza e.e jaja

En fin solo espero que de verdad les guste n.n quería subir un cap antes de que terminara el año y lo logre (: Feliz Año Nuevo a todos QQ

Megumii.


	22. Tengo que verte

Aquí de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo n.n gracias a los que dejaron un reviews :3 espero que les guste n.n

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8

Lo que decía Shikamaru no podía ser cierto, no quería creer en ninguna de sus palabras, pensar que Ino estaba así por su culpa, por sus celos y su maldito orgullo, simplemente este era uno de los peores días de su vida.

-La primera vez que Ino lo hizo estuvo con un poco de hemorragia y amnesia por una semana, la hemorragia se detuvo de inmediato gracias a que Sakura estaba ahí para ayudar pero costó mucho que volviera a recordar todo, cuando logro hacerlo le prometió a Asuma-sensei que no lo volvería a hacer sino hasta que fuera sumamente importante y quisiera salvarle la vida a alguien.

-¿Cómo esta?-fue lo único que pudo decir, sentía un nudo en la garganta tan fuerte que apenas lo dejaba respirar.

-Ella está en coma Sasuke, Tsunade está tratando de reanimarla pero no responde-habría jurado que sintió el sonido de su corazón contraerse y romperse ¿Qué demonios había hecho?

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8

-Que dijo Tsunade-como odiaba a ese chico, odiaba todo de el, siempre lo odio, odio ver como su compañera de equipo se arrastraba solo para que el chico la mirara, cómo se colgaba de su espalda solo para recibir un "hmp" de su parte, esa arrogancia, ese egocentrismo, esa maldita manía de mirar a todos en menos y esa maldita mueca en su rostro de que nada en todo el mundo es importante para el.

-Eres lo peor Uchiha-fue lo único que le dijo y se marcho de esa habitación dando un portazo, no soporto ni un minuto más con él, si por lo menos tenía un poco de interés en Ino se levantaría y averiguaría por su cuenta donde y como se encontraba la chica.

-Esto no me puede estar pasando-decía por lo bajo el Uchiha, no podía creer que su novia este pasando por todo eso solo por los celos de el, este era uno de los peores días de su vida, luego de la muerte de su clan , sentía tanto enojo y tanta impotencia por el mismo, había espantado a la única persona que tenía todas las respuestas que el buscaba.

-Hmp púdrete maldito Nara-como pudo logro ponerse de pie y estabilizarse un poco, nunca pensó que Ino tuviera tanto poder como para dejarlo en ese estado, al parecer habían muchas cosas que aun no conocía de la rubia.

Salió de su habitación y camino por los pasillos del hospital no le importaba cuantos doctores ni enfermeros decidieran pararlo en el camino, el encontraría la habitación de Ino sea como sea.

-Donde crees que vas teme?-escucho la voz de su mejor amigo pero no le hizo caso , no soportaría sermones de otra persona.

-Hmp piérdete dobe.

-Tsunade-sama dijo que no te podías levantar Sasuke Baka –dijo poniéndose frente a el para impedirle el paso.

-Apártate ya zorro estaré débil pero aun así puedo derrotarte.

-¿Buscas a Ino-chan?-dijo haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia de su amigo.

-¿Sabes donde esta?

-Aunque así fuera no la puedes ver.

-Si no me vas a ayudar mejor lárgate la buscare solo-¿Por qué nadie quería ayudarlo? Nadie se ponía en su lugar, nadie entendía lo desesperado que estaba por saber cómo se encontraba su novia, egoístas, eso pensaba de todos.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Ino-chan estaba bajo vigilancia de los manda mas de su clan incluyendo su padre,no han dejado pasar a nadie si no tienen autorización de Tsunade.

-¿Nara esta con ella?

-Vamos teme sabes que Shikamaru es su mejor amigo, además es hijo del mejor amigo de su padre por supuesto que esta con ella.

-Hmp, yo soy su novio así que pasare igual-paso por al lado de su amigo caminando como podía, los mareos eran cada vez más fuerte y sentía que su cuerpo en cualquier momento se desvanecía.

-A tu habitación Uchiha-no supo en que momento había aparecido Tsunade en frente suyo.

-No me iré hasta no ver a Ino-dijo mirándola fijamente.

-No te estoy preguntando si quieres o no ¡ES UNA ORDEN!

-Hmp-no hizo caso a lo que su líder le decía paso al lado de ella como si fuera una persona más, grave error.

Tsunade en un rápido movimiento lo jalo de la cintura azotándolo contra una pared, sí antes estaba mal, ahora si que estaba peor.

-¡VIEJA QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!-grito Naruto.

-Poniendo en su lugar al estúpido de tu amigo-dijo mientras tomaba por el cuello de la ropa al pelinegro y la arrastraba hacia su habitación.

-PERO VIEJA TSUNADE!-decía Naruto tras de ella tratando de que entrara en razón.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

En la habitación de Ino todo era silencio, solo se escucha los ruidos que emanaban las maquinas a las que estaba conectada, estaban dos ancianos de su clan mas su padre acompañado por Shikaku y Choza, Shikamaru en una esquina y Shizune junto a su camilla.

-¿Hablaste con Uchiha?-pregunto Inoichi a Shikamaru.

-Si pero solo fue una pérdida de tiempo.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Me dijo que todo había sido por una pelea que había tenido con Sai

-¿Por esa estupidez mi hija arriesgo su vida?-el tono de voz no era muy alto pero se podía notar el enojo que demostraba cada palabra.

-Inoichi baja la voz-dijo Shikaku-Se que estás enojado y eso es entendible pero este no es el momento.

-Lo se Shikaku pero es que no lo puedo creer.

-Así es el amor viejo amigo vuelve tonto a las personas.-dijo el mayor de coleta.

-Saldré un rato a caminar-dio Shikamaru y se retiro de la habitación.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

En una habitación muy cerca de la de Sasuke se encontraba Sai, al parecer estaba mas recuperado que el Uchiha ya que al momento de ver aquella luz aproximarse logro hacer un escudo de tinta ayudándolo a retener un poco aquel poder.

-Te vas a recuperar pronto Sai-dijo Sakura al lado de el-Quien iba a pensar que Ino-puerca iba a tener tanto poder escondido.

-Fue una gran sorpresa pero estoy orgulloso de ella.

-Hmp como puedes seguir queriéndola y pensando en ella si sabes que nunca te va a corresponder?

-Tu me enseñaste eso Sakura-san , me enseñaste a ser persistente y luchar por la persona que amas.

-¿Y crees que me dio resultado haber perdido tanto tiempo de mi vida? Ahora mi ex mejor amiga se quedo con el amor del chico por el cual luche y pelie tantos años, eso no es justo Sai !-al decir lo ultimo la voz se le quebró un poco mientras sus ojos empezaban a aguarse.

-Una vez escuche decir a alguien que la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde-dijo mientras sacada de la mesita de al lado aquel libro de dibujos que siempre llevaba con el .

-Sabes… me diste una gran idea-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente la pelirosa.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

-Valla golpe que te dio la vieja teme-dijo Naruto al lado de su amigo.

-Hmp maldita anciana no sabe cómo tratar a un Uchiha.

-Vamos teme fuiste tu el que la desobedeció y ya sabes lo que pasa cuando lo haces.

-Has sabido algo de Ino?

-Nada, Shizune-san aun no sale, Shikamaru sale de vez en cuando y vuelve a entrar.

-Tienes que ayudarme a entrar en esa habitación dobe.

-Eso va a ser casi imposible teme.

-Al parecer necesitan mi ayuda ¿o no?-ambos giraron la cabeza para ver al dueño de esa voz.

-¿Sakura-chan?-dijo Naruto.

-Hmp ¿crees que soy estúpido o que?¿porque me ayudarías si nos maldeciste a mí y a Ino cuando te enteraste que éramos novios?

-Vamos Sasuke-kun eso ya paso, estaba enojada y tienes que entenderme pero ya lo supere, ahora lo único que quiere es ayudarte.

-Vamos teme Sakura-chan te quiere ayudar tienes que aceptarlo es la única que puede lograr hacerte entrar ahí.

-¿Cuál es tu plan Sakura?-dijo el Uchiha.

-Veras, Shizune-san a estado por horas encerrada en esa habitación por lo que un relevo no le haría nada mal, al momento de relevarla le pediré a los Yamanaka y a los Nara que salgan de la habitación para examinar mejor a Ino, en ese momento ustedes entran.

-Hmp buen plan, hagámoslo.-al parecer la pelirosa había logrado convencer a Sasuke pero ¿Qué querría a cambio de aquel favor?

-"_no pensé que calleras tan rápido Sasuke, ahora eres completamente mio"-_pensaba Sakura, las cosas se estaban dando como ella quería , como dijo Sai la esperanza es lo último que se pierde y ahora estaba jugando su última carta.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo n.n espero que les guste, fue mas que nada un "relleno" despues de esto la historia dara un graaaaan vuelco (:

**Gracias a los que dejaron reviews y sigan dejando despues de todo eso es lo que de verdad inspira a un escritor saber que la gente tiene interés en lo que uno escribe.**

Cuidense y **dejen reviews n.n !**


	23. Peligrosa amistad

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8- 8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

-Valla golpe que te dio la vieja teme-dijo Naruto al lado de su amigo.

-Hmp maldita anciana no sabe cómo tratar a un Uchiha.

-Vamos teme fuiste tu el que la desobedeció y ya sabes lo que pasa cuando lo haces.

-Has sabido algo de Ino?

-Nada, Shizune-san aun no sale, Shikamaru sale de vez en cuando y vuelve a entrar.

-Tienes que ayudarme a entrar en esa habitación dobe.

-Eso va a ser casi imposible teme.

-Al parecer necesitan mi ayuda ¿o no?-ambos giraron la cabeza para ver al dueño de esa voz.

-¿Sakura-chan?-dijo Naruto.

-Hmp ¿crees que soy estúpido o que?¿porque me ayudarías si nos maldeciste a mí y a Ino cuando te enteraste que éramos novios?

-Vamos Sasuke-kun eso ya paso, estaba enojada y tienes que entenderme pero ya lo supere, ahora lo único que quiere es ayudarte.

-Vamos teme Sakura-chan te quiere ayudar tienes que aceptarlo es la única que puede lograr hacerte entrar ahí.

-¿Cuál es tu plan Sakura?-dijo el Uchiha.

-Veras, Shizune-san a estado por horas encerrada en esa habitación por lo que un relevo no le haría nada mal, al momento de relevarla le pediré a los Yamanaka y a los Nara que salgan de la habitación para examinar mejor a Ino, en ese momento ustedes entran.

-Hmp buen plan, hagámoslo.-al parecer la pelirosa había logrado convencer a Sasuke pero ¿Qué querría a cambio de aquel favor?

-"_no pensé que calleras tan rápido Sasuke, ahora eres completamente mio"-_pensaba Sakura, las cosas se estaban dando como ella quería , como dijo Sai la esperanza es lo último que se pierde y ahora estaba jugando su última carta.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8- 8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Todos estaban atentos a los movimientos de Sakura, de una u otra forma lograría entrar a esa habitación, tenia que hablar con Ino y darle fuerza para que volviera con el, la necesitaba, necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

-Bien chicos, Shizune-san se lo ha creído solo me falta poder convencer a los del clan y sobre todo a Shikamaru.

-Yo te ayudo a sacar a Shikamaru de ahí Sakura-chan-dijo sonriente Naruto.

-Gracias Naruto,Sasuke-kun tu ve a descansar por mientras, cuando este todo listo te iremos a buscar.

-Hmp, cuento con ustedes.-y se fue de el lugar, aunque le costara admitirlo aun se sentía muy débil y prefería estar en buenas condiciones cuando volviera a ver a su novia.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8- 8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

-¿Es necesario que tenga que acompañarte Naruto?-pregunto el de coleta.

-Ya te dije que si dettbayo! De verdad es urgente Shikamaru.

-Ok ok esta bien-salio de la habitación un poco cansado, había pasado horas encerrado ahí sintiendo la tensión y el nerviosismo en el ambiente.

-Inoichi-san-dijo Sakura-Tengo que revisar a Ino asi que deberá salir por unos minutos.

-Esta bien, ¿Cuánto tardaras?

-Mmm yo creo que unos 40 minutos mas o menos, pero si quiere puede ir a su casa y descansar un poco, Shizune-san me encargo expresamente a Ino asi que puede estar tranquilo, no le quitare los ojos de encima-dijo la pelirosa.

-Muchas gracias Sakura, creo que ire a comer algo y darme una ducha,te la encargo.

-Cuente conmigo Inoichi-san.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8- 8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

-_"Estos tontos ya se están tardando demasiado"-_pensaba en su habitación el Uchiha.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Estas despierto?

-Si, pasa.

-Esta todo listo.

-Hmp ok.

-Vamos-dijo Sakura y se acerco a Sasuke para ayudarlo a levantarse pero basto solo una mirada para que se alejara de el.

-No confundas las cosas Sakura, estoy agradecido de que me ayudes pero no olvido como trataste a Ino esa noche.

-Lo se pero Sasuke-kun y-yo estoy tratando de arreglar las c-cosas.

-Solo vámonos.

Caminaron por los pasillos del hospital, evitando a toda costa que alguien importante los viera hasta que por fin llegaron, la habitación 315 donde se encontraba la persona mas importante para el en este ultimo tiempo.

-Voy a entrar.

-Tienes 40 minutos-le susurro Sakura y se fue.

Entro y no puedo evitar que su corazón se contrajera de una forma tan peculiar que nunca antes había sentido el aire estaba tan pesado que podía cortarse con una navaja fácilmente, la vio allí acostada con moretones en su cara y en sus brazos pero aun así su cara conservaba una tranquilidad y vitalidad tan típica en ella que eso alimento su esperanza de volver a verla tal como era siempre. Se acerco con cuidado, no quería meter ruido y que lo descubrieran para seguir sermoneándolo, estaba cansado de escuchar a tanta gente criticándolo todo el día.

-Hola Yamanaka-se arrodillo junto a ella y deslizo la punta de sus dedos por todo su rostro.-nunca pensé que hicieras una estupidez como esa-bajo delicadamente por su cuello-¿acaso querías verme sufrir?¿querías ver a un Uchiha con el pecho tan apretado a tal punto de no poder respirar?¿querías que un Uchiha le rogara a las personas porque me dejaran verte tan solo un segundo? Pues te aplaudo porque lo conseguiste, ahora… quieres volver por favor? ¿puedes abrir tus ojos de nuevo?-en ningún momento de ese monologo soltó siquiera una lagrima, es verdad estaba enamorado pero aun asi su coraza de Uchiha no se rompía.

Cerró los ojos un segundo para recuperar las compostura y fue en ese mismo instante cuando sintió una pequeña mano fría sobre la suya, miro su rostro buscando alguna señal pero nada, solo fue un reflejo de la chica.

-No me des falsas esperanzas Yamanaka.-la miro por última vez y deposito un beso en su frente antes de irse ¿Para qué seguir ahí torturándose? a final de cuentas no conseguiría un milagro con solo pararse en esa habitación.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8- 8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Salió de la habitación con la mirada abajo tratando de pasar desapercibido.

-Gracias-le susurro a la pelirosa cuando paso por su lado.

-_"Aun no lo notas Sasuke? ¿Aun no te das cuenta de todo lo que estoy dispuesta a hacer por ti?-_pensó mientras veía la silueta de su eterno enamorado alejarse.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8- 8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

-Narutoooooooooo ¿puedes parar de una vez? Me has tenido dando vuelta en circulo casi por medio hora ¬¬-dijo Shikamaru ya hastiado de la situación que el rubio lo había hecho pasar.

-Vamos Shikamaru solo una vuelta mas yo se que había un puesto de ramen por aquí.

-ME HAS TENIDO TODO EL SANTO DIA HACIENDO NADA SOLO POR RAMEN !-y si , Naruto logro sacar de quicio al chico mas paciente y calmado de TODA Konoha.

-Vamos Shikamaru tómalo como una tarde de amigos si?-dijo con una gotita en la frente.

-NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-y así empezó una intensa persecución entre ambos chicos.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8- 8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Las cosas en la clínica siguieron normal, Shizune y los Yamanaka seguían encerrado por horas en la habitación de Ino esperando una mejoría pero nada pasaba, a Sasuke lo dieron de alta pero aun así tenia que guardar reposo por dos semanas, Tsunade sabia que este no cumpliría la orden si no tenía a alguien vigilándolo, necesitaba a Naruto para que realizara misiones así que su única opción fue: Sakura Haruno.

-Bien Sasuke-kun ahora recuéstate mientras yo voy por tu medicina-dijo mirando al chico con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

-No seas patética Sakura no porque la Hokage haya ordenado que me cuides tengo que hacerte caso.

-¿Acaso quieres seguir en estas condiciones sin poder hacer nada útil por ti ni por la aldea?

-Hmp ya cállate de una vez.

-Ire por tu medicina hay ves tu si te la tomas o no-podia estar hasta las masas enamorada de el pero también era medico ante todo y sabia como actuar con pacientes como el Uchiha.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8- 8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Naruto llego a su casa cansado, había estado entrenando toda la mañana con Roock Lee había pensado en ir a ver a su amigo pero sabía que estaba en buenas manos así que no se preocupo. Después de darse una ducha se sentó en el borde de su cama, una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo tiño su cara al recordar lo que había pasado hace poco en ese mismo lugar.

**FLASH BACK**

Empezo a despertar de poco, desconoció al principio el lugar pero al sentir un fuerte calor cerca de ella se giro y allí lo vio, durmiendo como cual niño de 6 años, su cabellera rubia desparramada por todos lados y una media sonrisa en su rostro, estaba tan tranquila observándolo dormir hasta que de un momento a otro volvió a la realidad ¡estaba en la misma cama con Naruto, su amor de toda la vida!

-_No t-te desmayes H-Hinata respira h-hondo inhala exhala"-_trataba de darse ánimos ella misma para no caer en el desmayo de nuevo.

Con cuidado trato de salirse de la cama sin hacer mucho ruido para que el rubio no despertara pero no le resulto del todo bien, no se percato de que en la parte de atrás de la cama el rubio había dejado un espejo que se cayó al más mínimo movimiento de la chica.

-¿Qué ES ESE RUIDO?-despertó inmediatamente el chico y lo primero que vio fue a Hinata con ambas manos tapándose la boca y sus mejillas totalmente coloradas.

-Y-Yo etto no era mi intención N-Naruto-kun perdón por d-despertarte.

-Que susto me diste Hinata-chan –dijo sobándose la cabeza como de costumbre-¿para donde ibas tan escondida?

-Etto me iba a mi casa ya es tarde y mi padre debe estar preocupado.

-Vamos yo te acompaño-dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Gracias Naruto-kun pero prefiero caminar sola ya sabes para que no hayan malos entendidos.-dijo bajando un poco la mirada estaba siendo fuerte, fuerte para no seguir cometiendo errores.

-Pero ya esta oscuro y-

-Hasta mañana Naruto-kun-salió de esa casa con la incertidumbre de que alguien la estaba siguiendo pero aun así no le dio importancia, quizás era solo inquietudes de ella.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8- 8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

-Esta Hinata me esta volviendo loco-dijo al viento mientras se tiraba para atrás en su cama.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8- 8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

-Ves que eres porfiado Sasuke-kun por no tomarte el medicamente te esta dando fiebre.

-Por que simplemente no te vas de una vez soy lo suficientemente grande para cuidarme solo.-Sakura solo lo miro y agacho la mirada¿Cómo se ganaría la confianza del Uchiha si este no dejaba que se le acercara siquiera?

-Bien entonces me ire espero que mañana estes mejor, nos vemos Sasuke-kun.

-Hmp por fin estoy solo –exclamo Sasuke.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8- 8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

-_"Las cosas se pusieron mas difíciles Sakura tendras que mover bien as piezas si quieres ganar este juego"-_pensaba para si misma mientras salía de la mansion Uchiha, el camino se estaba tornando difícil pero quien no cruza el rio no llega al otro lado ¿o no? .

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8- 8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo :B perdón por la tardanza pero estuve trabajando y eso ocupaba gran parte de mi tiempo x.x creo que este es uno de los capítulos mas largos que he hecho en este ultimo tiempo aun el drama no esta por completo presente en la historia pero no se impacienten ya vendrá mucho pero mucho drama jajaja

Gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review de verdad QQ saber que a pesar del tiempo aun leen esta historia me hace sentir especial QQ espero que este capitulo no los decepciones n.n Nos leeremos pronto :D ¡


End file.
